¡No saben nada!
by maniaca muajaja
Summary: su vida no fue fácil, tuvieron una infancia no muy feliz pero unida, y un terrible acontecimiento las harán querer venganza, usando sus habilidades para ello ¿que les ocurrió? ¿podrán hacer su venganza? ¿encontraran el amor...? -MI PRIMER FANFIC n.n lean siquieren averiguarlo, lean y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**¡No saben nada ¡by** maniaca muajaja

Chapter 1: una sorpresa desagradable

Holissssss preciosuras de lectores, para mí es un honor que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi **PRIMER** fanfic (no sean muy crueles con migo porfa T.T), hecho con esfuerzo y cariño para todos ustedes TTWTT ojala y sea de su agrado.

Pd: demashitaa! PPGZ NO ME PERTENECE (TTOTT noooo por queeeeee?) y la verdad no recuerdo a quien (quien sea es un mendigo suertudo! TTWTT) la historia si, cualquier parentesco con cualquier libro o fanfic **JURO QUE ES MERA COINCIDECIA** (ante todo la honestidad yo ABORRESCO EL PLAGIO les prometo que esta historia solo se me vino porque si y me apeteció hacerla), a las PPGZ solo las… tome "prestadas" sin permiso XD las devolveré cuando termine; como seaaaaa DISFRUTEN (: (perdón por algún horror ortográfico o como le digo yo n.n "HORROGRAFIA" prometo mejorar)

 **Dedico este chapter a "dickory 5"** (linda este chapter te lo dedico con mucho cariño *3*)

 **Cambios:** el lazo de momoko no es tan grande como el de la serie, ya que sería demasiado llamativo ver a una niña prófuga, con un lazo rojo más grande que cabeza (Esa cosa no le pesara? O.o) es del tamaño de la palma de una maño adulta, el cabello de miyako es liso le llega por la mitad de la espalda y recogido (obviamente) en sus típicas coletas y , y Kaoru tiene también su cabello liso corto asta más arriba de los hombros peros siempre lo lleva en un estelo despeinado y rebelde.

Disfrutennnnn nos leemos a bajo

* * *

Una noche helada en las afueras de Japón, en los suburbios más apartados, oscuros y peligrosos que existen (y podrían existir XD) se encuentran en un refugio escondido y apartado de la sociedad 3 lindas niñas que solo piensan en 2 cosas (callarse y esconderse) las 3 pequeñas tenían una vida muy difícil y triste, ya que siendo las únicas hijas del sexteto de mafiosos más temido y buscado en el mundo, no ere una buena reputación para tener una vida e infancia… normal.

Calladas y acurrucadas en una esquina de ese lugar, solo esperando la llegada de sus queridos padres, para poder pasar un momento de tranquilidad y cariño de parte de sus progenitores.

Aunque sus padres fueran las 6 personas más temidas y veneradas en el negocio de la mafia y las drogas, nunca se comportaron como tales "monstruos" como los hacían llamar en el negocio, con ellas ya que aun siendo ese "tipo" de personas, siempre las trataron con todo el amor y respeto que todo padre le quiere dar a su hijo, y también tratan de mantener la existencia de sus hijas oculta para que nadie sacara provecho de ellas, ya que eran SU debilidad… **SU UNICA DEBILIDAD.**

-Chicas-dijo en un susurro una de ellas. La mayor al parecer, no más de unos meses de diferencia de edad que las otras, una niña de 11 años más o menos de edad, estatura normal, piel clara y tersa, con un hermoso, largo y llamativo cabello naranja atado a una coleta alta con un moño en forma de lazo rojo , posee unos inusuales pero bonitos ojos rosados. Esta vestida con un sencillo pero casual vestido rojo pasión, que le llega hasta las rodillas, cuello en "U" y manga corta, con unas zapatillas de ballet de color blanco, y con un corazón blanco en la parte central del vestido.

Al decirle esto a sus 2(únicas) amigas coge una cuerda (no sé de donde la saco) y la amarra estilo vaquero, le hace una seña a sus amigas y ellas la captan enseguida tomando lo que tenían al alcance, una de ellas tenía una trompeta y la otra una sartén

-Si…-dijo otra de ellas. La que le sigue, también con meses de diferencia de edad, como… 2 meses más pequeña que la primera, también con 11 años, estatura normal, piel bronceada y tersa, un hermoso cabello corto azabache (tan oscuro y bello como la noche misma), destinado y rebelde, posee unos bonitos ojos verde jade claro. Esta vestida con unos shorts no muy cortos que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, son de color blanco, con una blusa manga larga de color verde oscuro, hombros descubiertos, y tenis blancos con detalles en verde, y una estrella negra en la parte central de la blusa. En sus manos tenía una trompeta, y estaba dispuesta a tocarla y dejar sorda a la(s) persona que se atreviera a intentar hacer algo en su contra o en contra de sus amigas.

-…-la tercera niña solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza. La más joven de las 3 con 11 años recién cumplidos el mes pasado, menor que la segunda por 2 meses y que la primera por 4 meses, estatura normal, piel clara y tersa, con hermosos cabellos dorados atados a dos coletas, posee unos bonitos ojos azul cielo. Esta vestida con una blusa sin manga cuello de tortuga, color blanco algodón, con una faldita azul oscuro, unas zapatillas blancas, y una burbuja azul en la parte central de la blusa. En su brazo izquierdo tenía un pequeño peluche en forma de pulpo color morado con un pequeño sombrero negro, abrasado a ella y en su mano derecha sostenía en lo alto una sartén dispuesta a dejar inconsciente a cualquier agresor, claro que cabe decir que tiembla un poquito por el miedo.

-A las 3, listas?- dice la de ojos rosas, con determinación, liderazgo y el ceño leve mente fruncido.

-Siempre- dice de forma burlona y socarrona la de ojos verdes, con una media sonrisa en el rostro algo cínica y el ceño fruncido.

-Si momoko-dice tratando de sonar segura (casi lo logra) la de ojos azules, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro (pero ya que estaba oscuro las otras 2 no lo pudieron ver, pero como la conocían tan bien, lo dedujeron).

-Vamos miyako, sabemos que puedes, verdad Kaoru?-alentó la niña de nombre momoko, tratando de darle más confianza a la niña de nombre miyako.

-Claro que sí!- dice Kaoru-además eres fuerte y estas con nosotras, somos como el "trio maravilla"- exclama el nombre entre comillas, tratando de hacer reír a sus amigas ,lo cual logro.

-Esa verdad, tranquila nada pasara, y si llegara a pasar lo podremos resolver ya que tenemos las capacidades de hacer ¡lo que sea!- dice con orgullo momoko con pose heroica.

Cuando tuvieron 5 años sus padres las empezaron a entrenar para que estuvieran listas para todo, enseñándoles artes marciales, las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y callejeras, como pueden usar cada objeto que tengan a su alcance como un arma, también a aprender a usar cada arma de fuego que existe, los distintos puntos débiles de las personas, también en como engañar a tu enemigo, como salir de situaciones críticas, los mejores lugares para esconderse, y a sentir y analizar las vibraciones de suelo para distinguirlas de cualquier terremoto a personas corriendo y enemigos cercanos y cuantos son

Sus madres por otra parte aunque no les gustaba que sus lindas hijitas aprendieran ese tipo de cosas les toco acceder (DE MUY MALA GANA) a enseñarles ellas también toso lo que sabían, como; como encantar a un hombre, como seducirlo o "enamorarlo", como robar a los despistados, el arte del disfraz y como sacar provecho de cada situación, también en cómo decir mentiras para que les crean y como dejar inmóvil a cualquiera, como deshacerse de los pervertidos, borrachos, o en ambos casos, también decidieron enseñarles en como poder darle celos a los hombre y hacerlos sufrir lenta y muy dolorosa mente, también a vencer a la fuerza con pura inteligencia y astucia y poner la propia fuerza de su oponente en contra de él o ella mismo (a)

(Ya teniendo solo 11 años sabían TODO lo que sus padres les enseñaron)

-tienen razón, si estamos las 3 juntas nada malo pasara-dijo muy feliz la pequeña rubia, abrazando a sus 2 amigas.

 **Que mal que no tenían ni idea de la desgracia que está a punto de ocurrir…**

-bueno, bueno ya no nos distraigamos de nuestro principal objetivo- dijo Kaoru, volviendo a su principal posición de ataque.

Las 2 restantes imitaron su acción, esperaron con un poco de ansiedad de parte de las 3 niñas por saber si estaban en peligro o solo era su imaginación y eran sus padres.

Escucharon unos pasos que provenían de afuera (su escondite era subterráneo, en un tipo de bosque peligroso que nadie seria capas de entrar a él, a no ser que estuvieras completa mente desquiciado de la cabeza, ya que los que entran nunca salen con vida) y se prepararon con sus "armas", escucharon que esos pasos estaban algo (por no decir MUY) apurados y que en total eran 6 eso las relajo mucho, pero también se dieron cuenta que 2 estaban mal heridas y los otros 4 estaban muy lastimados (lo supieron por la dificultad que se oía su caminar, su aceleración, que unos pasos eran más fuertes que otros, y por los pequeños quejidos y maldiciones que salían de la boca de una que otro "sujeto" junto a uno que otro cojeo y casi caída) se preocuparon mucho y género que se inquietaran más, oyeron el pequeño golpecito en su entrada subterránea junto a tres golpecitos en la "puerta" esa era la señal de sus padres, bajaron sus "armas", prendieron el pequeño bombillo y se apuraron a coger el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenían en un estante, esperaron sentadas en la cama de miyako(sus camas estaban en forma vertical y el orden de ellas era: la de momoko que estaba al inicio de la "aviación" al lado de la escalera que daba entrada a su escondite, la de Kaoru que se encontraba al lado , y por último la de miyako que era la que quedaba más cerca del rincón donde antes estaban y se decidieron sentar en la que les aquedara más cerca) escucharon como abrían la entrada y como bajaba sus progenitores y…nunca imaginaron ver lo que ahora veían, era algo impactante, horrible, lo más traumático que jamás se imaginaron ver, en conclusión era **una sorpresa desagradable.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Holisss otra ver hermosuras de lectores ¿Qué tal? Les gusto? (Eso espero )

Es mi primer fanfic (acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia constructiva C:) continuoooooo o mejor nooooo? (Espero que sí XD) =u= la verdad es que me tomo mucho tiempo hacer lo, mi inspiración para hacer lo fueron todos los bellos fanfics que he leído en toda mí corta existencia (si yo les deje aunque sea un reniews en alguno de sus fanfic **completo-desconocido-que-está-leyendo-esto-ahora-porque- no-tiene-nada-mejor-que-hacer** crean me cuando les digo que me impulsaron a hacer esto), también las escritoras:

 **-Powerdark -Meguk -yiyi-sama y yuki-san**

 **-dickory5 -Frozen Touch -bumbatwint-cha**

 **-Blossom bubbles -necrara-darkangel -Hiimeko03**

 **-Marilu 323 -Azur -chica phantom**

 **-Dopekarls -ideasBizarras -Yui-Chan04**

 **.969300 -Lady-of-the-Death -marilu323**

 **-Neith 15 -beautyxbbles -Melody u.U**

 **-Lyra Takumi -daliachicacereal -Cat-Zetyblack**

 **-XxYaCaRoxX -Rachelgarf -Eliih Him**

 **.23 -lady-faint-Hearted -iriii**

 **-Kuroda117 -Sil-bD9 -Petalo-VJ**

 **-Carolin-Love You -Keili14 -FloorVioleetta**

 **ManiacO.o -Miss Grimm -Luna QueenBlossom**

 **-Partofme 12 -bumbatwint-chan -vAmPiRe-Bc**

 **-Miss Nutella -Jek Scarlet -xmomo-chanx**

 **-Karla Mizuki -Nogizaka Haruka -Mi-Nombre-Es**

 **-Perfect Hell -Momoko Him**

 **-Anna Cecitzel de Tao -Lucero Gomez**

 **(SON MIS IDOLASSS, LAS ADOROOOOOOO! n.n, me dieron fuerzas y me enseñaron los fanfics TTWTT gracias de corazón ADEMAS QUE AMO SUS FANFICS ME DA TANTA DICHA LEER Y RELEER LOS** )

MIS MASSSSSS SINCERAS DISCULPAS SI TU NOMBRE NO APARECE QUERIDO LECTOR O LECTORA Q SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA EN LEER ESTOOOOOOO TTOTT ,déjame un review si no está tu nombre la verdad no me molestaría poner tu bello y sensual (XD) nombre en mi inspiración YA QUE LOS REVIEWS QUE USTEDES BELLESAS ME DEJEN SERANNNNNN MUCHA MASSS INSPIRACION PARAA MIIIIIII TTWTT Chauuuuuuuuuu! Nos leemos luegoooo espero que hayan disfrutado de este simple fanfic de esta simple novata futura (espero) GRAN escritora (O al menos buena) :D

¿Reviews? Porfaaaaaaaaa, graciasssss y chauuuuu nos leemos luego ¡ESPERO ¡ n.n


	2. Chapter 2:un escape difícil

**¡No saben nada ¡by** maniaca muajaja

Chapter 2:un escape difícil.

Holissssssss otra vez los saludo n.n hermosuras, ya que ustedes me lo piden y les gusta PUES ES SUFICIENTE MOTIVO PARA MI PODER CONTINUAR CON ESTO ASTA EL FINAL X3 me he inspirado gracias a ustedes n.n y les agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y dejar me reviews (crean me cuando les digo que NO creí tener reviews, máximo pensé tener uno o dos (para no decir ninguno XD,T.T) no saben LA ALEGRIA y dicha que me dan TTOTT gracias por todos los reviews, tomare en cuenta TODO lo que me han dicho y espero no decepcionar a ningún lector

(cualquier pregunta que tengan con mucho gusto se las contestare n.n ya sea del fanfic ( con tal que no sea spoiler -3-) o de mi persona no me molesta para nada AL CONTRARIO es para mí un placer aclarar les todo ) y como mi inspiración está de nuevo con migo y con mi sádica y perversa conciencia (recen para que no me mate con el señor hacha T.T, además si me mata no podría terminar este fanfic XS y eso sí que sería trágico XC, de verdad no sé cómo llego hacer mi conciencia ¿COMO UNA CONCIENCIA TE QUIERE LLEVAR POR EL MAL CAMINO?) bueno como seaaaaaaaaa, disfruten y NOS LEEMOS ABAJO

 **Dedico este chapter a " .23"** (belleza ojala y te guste este chapter te lo dedico con mucho cariño n.n ojala y lo disfrutes QUIERO VER UNA SONRRISA nun)

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

…nunca imaginaron ver lo que ahora veían, era algo impactante, horrible, lo más traumático que jamás se imaginaron ver, en conclusión era **una sorpresa desagradable.**

Al ver a sus queridos padres en semejante estado, no pudieron hacer más que correr hacia ellos y llorar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Ma-mami, p-papi ¿q-qué les pa-paso?- pregunta miyako sollozando con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

Su madre era una hermosa mujer con cabellos color castaño claro que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, piel clara, de bellos ojos azul cielo y cuerpo de modelo, de unos 27 años de edad,(era una mujer reconocida por su tan envidiable belleza y elegancia natural tanto en los combates como fuera de ellos, su especialidad era el arte del engaño, el disfraz, la "encantación" hacia los hombres y las armas más que todo las de fuego, era temida por su rapidez sobrehumana, era una mujer querida y celosa con su esposo y una madre protectora y amorosa, también con sus "sobrinas" ) estaba con una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo se notaba que era una herida muy grave ya que sangraba demasiado, tenía también heridas leves de pequeñas cortadas (de cuchillo o navaja) abundantes en los brazos, piernas y abdomen también se notaba lo cansada y agotada que estaba (al igual que los demás).

Su padre por otra parte tenía un gran corte en el pecho pero gracias al cielo no muy profundo (los 6 adultos tenían la ropa rasgada, sucia de tierra y sangre), uno que otro corte y múltiples moretones por todas partes menos (por milagro) en el rostro. Él era un atractivo hombre rubio, de piel clara, ojos marrones y cuerpo de dios griego, se veía de unos 31 años (era conocido por su agilidad con las armas, su forma tan lenta pero a la ves rápida de lastimar para luego acabar con sus enemigos, se sabía que era un hombre suma mente celoso y que destruía a quien se atreviera a insultarle a él, a su amada esposa o alguno de sus compañeros que los consideraba como su familia, un padre protector con su hija y "sobrinas")

-Mi niña…- dice el padre de mikayo con algo de dificultad bien disimulada para no preocupar a su hija- no te preocupes princesa, tu madre y yo estamos bien…-dice formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-NO ES CIERTO!-exclama alterada miyako al borde de la desesperación-Solo mira lo que te han hecho a ti, a mami y a mis tíos-dice refiriéndose a los padres de sus amigas- esa gente mala… no entiendo quién puede herirlos a si- dice y se echa a llorar en el hombro de su padre, siendo acariciada por su madre tratando de tranquilizar a su princesita y tratar de controlar el dolor que sentían.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Pa-papa…-dice sollozando Kaoru –tú te-te pondrás bien, cierto? Tu eres el más fuerte de todos! V-verda-d ?mama… e-el estará bien?- dice tartamudeando Kaoru con mucha preocupación y al borde de las lágrimas, fija su mirada en su madre que esta (en comparación a su padre) con un mejor aspecto que los demás.

Su madre era una hermosa mujer de cabello corto azabache, piel canela, bellos ojos negros y cuerpo de modelo, de unos 28 años de edad(era una mujer reconocida por su envidiable belleza y salvajismo al pelear, su especialidad eran las mentiras, la seducción, y peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, era temida por su forma tan salvaje de atacar ella, celosa con su marido y amorosa ,era una mujer con mucho carácter, respetada y querida tanto para su marido como para su hija y "sobrinas" )solo tenía heridas superficiales de leves cortes en los brazos, y tenía unas vendas en sus muñecas que sangraban leve mente, tenía a su amado esposo recargado en sus hombro para poder recostarlo en la cama más cercana.

Su padre sí que se encontraba en un estado crítico, no se dejaba de quejar por el dolor, tenía la cabeza vendada (cortesía de su esposa habérsela vendado) por el grabe golpe que esta tenia, el labio partido, 3 costillas fracturadas y el brazo derecho igual mente fracturado. Él era un atractivo hombre de cabello café oscuro, piel bronceada, con unos atrapantes ojos verdes jade y con un cuerpo musculoso y bien trabajado. Des unos 34 años (era conocido y temido por su fuerza descomunal y su manera tan impulsiva de ser y de atacar, su especialidad eran las peleas callejear y peleas a cuchillo (o cualquier objeto parecido), un hombre SUMA MENTE CELOSO, cualquier hombre que se la acerque a su bella esposa con malas intenciones no vivía para contarlo, también era muy orgulloso.

-Por supuesto que si mi pequeña!-exclama su madre- Tu padre saldrá de esta, no conozco a ningún hombre más fuerte y valiente que el- dijo con algo de esperanza la mama de Kaoru con mirada triste- créeme que él ha salido de situaciones peores que estas- dice la mama de Kaoru recuperando la confianza en la fuerza de su esposo

-En serio mama?- pregunta kaoru con esperanza y alegría a su madre que asiente un poco insegura, pero no se da cuenta de ello- tienes razón mi papa es el mejor! Él es indestructible, seguro y ni le dolerá mañana- dice mucho con orgullo Kaoru

 **-Espero q tengas razón…-** piensa la mama de Kaoru muy angustiada mirando a su esposo, que empezó a abrir sus ojos y formar una sonrisa burlona en los labios diciéndole "te asuste?" y ella le manda una mirada de "a la próxima te dejo caminar solo y dejo que te caigas" y el solo se rie

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-MAMA, PAPA!- exclama sollozando hacia sus padres- le-les duele mucho?-pregunta viendo las múltiples heridas que tenían estos- ¿Se pon-pondrán b-bien? –Tartamudeo con tristeza y preocupación momoko, cierra un momento los ojos para calmar sus sollozos, los abre después de unos segundos para dirigir sus ojos rosas y llenas de tristeza hacia sus padres con determinación-por favor digan me qué fue lo que les paso a ustedes y mis "tíos", ¡NECESITO SABER QUIEN A LASTIMADO A MI FAMILIA!-exclama con mucha ira la pequeña, y una mirada que exige venganza

Sus padres conocían esa mirada que transmitía tanto odio, tanta tristeza, tanto rencor y determinación combinado con preocupación y coraje, y ¿cómo no conocerla? Si la heredo de su padre, era la misma mirada que él ponía en ese tipo de situaciones.

Su madre también era una hermosa mujer con un lindo cabello rojo y largo hasta las caderas, piel ligera mente bronceada, bellos e inusuales ojos rosa y un cuerpo de modelo, de unos 28 años de edad (era una mujer reconocida por su envidiable belleza e inteligencia para todo, su especialidad son las estrategias de ataque y el estudio a fondo de sus enemigos para dañarlos desde su punto más débil, los explosivos, las bombas y poder planear escapes rápida mente, era muy buena en engañar a los hombres, era muy celosa y testaruda, cuando se enojaba era de temer y nadie escapaba de su ira, pero era una madre y esposa muy cariñosa y amorosa, también era protectora con su hija y sus 2 "sobrinitas")tenía el abdomen vendado ya que antes estaba sangrando y múltiples cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo(momoko se encargó de ayudar a desinfectar las heridas de sus padres, como sus amigas lo hacían con los suyos también)

Su padre tenía el hombro derecho vendado ya que tenía un rose de bala en el y la rodilla fracturada (al parecer alguien le dio una patada muy fuerte para que otro le pudiera disparar para herirlo con magnitud y no pudiera escapar, lo bueno era que su padre era suma mente astuto y lo pudo evadir y solo la bala el roció el hombro). Él era un atractivo hombre de cabello naranja, piel trigueña, ojos color chocolate, un cuerpo escultural y musculoso, de unos 33 años ( su padre era conocido y temido por ser el líder del grupo, él tomaba las decisiones y destruía a sus enemigos desde adentro para dejar los vulnerables y que su destrucción sea dolorosa y placentera , era suma mente astuto, muy celoso y rencoroso, era muy peligroso meterse con él o con su equipo, el que lo hacía nunca se sabía más de él/ella, sabia como borrar todo rastro de evidencia que los relacionara con cualquier trabajo o crimen que hicieran, era un maravilloso esposo, padre, "tío" y amigo).

-Hija por favor tranquila-dice la mama de momoko con una tierna sonrisa y acariciándole la mejilla-no te preocupes que nosotros nos encargamos-dice con determinación y seguridad aunque estuviera con heridas y también está cansada como sus compañeros no se iba a ver débil ante su hijita para no preocuparla más

-Pe-pero yo… quiero ayudarlos-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- e-estoy lista, estamos listas- dijo momoko mirando a su amigas-nos han entrenado muy bien, sabemos ¡TODO! Lo que saben y queremos ponernos a prueba- dice esto último con determinación y el ceño fruncido- nosotras los ayudaremos usando nuestras habilidades.

-Momo hija por favor no es el momento- dice con mucha angustia y miedo su madre, ella no quería que su hija saliera lastimada- te… te prometo que… -trato de dicir la mama de momoko pero fue interumpida

-¿Pero qué mami?, Que es lo que impide que nosotras los podamos ayudar?-dice con desesperación y llamando la atención de sus amigas y los padres de estas

-Yo… yo… la verda es que…que- no sabía que decir la mama de momoko, trataba de buscar una excusa o una salida de esa conversación (y la seguiría evitando hasta que su hija y "sobrinas" sean ancianas).vio a su hija derramando lágrimas y eso la destrozo tanto a ella como a su esposo

-Momoko-dijo el papa de momoko, que hasta ahora se avía mantenido callado-vamos hija entiende, no es que no estén listas ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTAN¡ fueron entrenadas por nosotros-dijo con arrogancia y una sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba- solo es que somos nosotros los que todavía no… no estamos listos que nuestras hijitas se metan a este tipo de mundo-dijo con melancolía y tono paterno hablando por todos- además todavía son menores de edad y nosotros sus padres y no permitiremos que vengan con nosotros hasta que sean mayores-dice con enojo e indignación fingida con los brazos cruzados

-O se casen- dijo esta vez la mama de momoko con pose pensativa y una pequeña sonrisita burlona y disimulada, solo lo dijo para molestar a su esposo y de paso a los amigos de este

-QUEEEEEEE!- grito su esposo echo una fiera y se paró de golpe olvidando por completo su rodilla fracturada, también los padres de mikayo y kaoru

-Eso le dolerá después-piensan momoko, mikayo, Kaoru y sus madres

MI BEBE NO SE VA CASARA!ELLA SE CONVERTIRA EN MONJA CON MIS "SOBRINA"-grita con afirmación el padre de momoko muy enojado(n/a: sin ofender a ninguna moja por favor)

NO LA DEJARE TENER NOVIO! EL QUE SE LE ASERQUE LO MANDARE A LA SALA DE URGENCIAS-grita esta vez el padre de Kaoru

NO LA DEJARE SALIR SOLA DE LA CASA HASTA QUE CUMPLA LOS 80 AÑOS! Y una semana después para estar seguros-grita el padre de mikayo y después lo último pensativo y muy seguro

Las 3 niñas y 3 mujeres estaban petrificadas por semejantes barbaridades que dijeron los 3 hombres presentes, después se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

Kaoru y su mama estaban que se morían de la risa estaban en el suelo tiradas riendo a carcajadas, no podían respirar, parecía como si acabarán de salir de un manicomio, el papa de Kaoru no estaba nada feliz con eso, le empezaron a salir venitas por el enojo y un pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza

Momoko y su mama estaban riendo un poco menos exagerado que Kaoru y si madre (pero solo un poco), el papa de momoko estaba muy indignado por la burla de su esposa e hija y empezó a mover sus puños de forma cómica con una mueca de enojo exigiendo que dejaran de reírse

Mikayo y su mama se reían más disimilada mente pero aun así fueron oídas por el padre de esta y empezó a decir incoherencias por la falta de respeto y enojo y eso solo provoco que se rieran más

Después de unos (largos) minutos de diversión para las mujeres y enojo por parte de los hombres todos se calmaron, después la mama de momoko tomo la palabra.

-Cariño, muchachos-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su esposo y luego a sus amigos barones-no pueden obligar MI hija y MIS "sobrinas" a ser unas solteronas-dijo con determinación, el marido solo pudo tragar duro y escuchar, al igual que los otros 2 hombres- así que se van sacando esa idea de tenerla a tu lado hasta que se vuelva unas ancianas, que creo que para eso nos tienen a nosotras- dijo esto último con una sonrisa tierna y mostrando la mano donde mostraba un anillo de bodas en el dedo nupcial, las otras 2 mujeres imitaron su acción dedicándoles la sonrisa a sus respectivos maridos , ellos se sonrojaron notablemente y fueron a abrazar a sus respectivas esposas

-Entonces…-dice miyako-eso significa que no nos obligaran a entrar al conventos?-pregunta ingenua mente

-Buenooaahgggg-se quejan los adultos sintiendo un jalón de oreja por parte de sus esposas

-No pequeña, no lo aran verdad a-mor-si-to – dijo la mama de Kaoru con una mirada que helaría a cualquiera, dirigiendo se a su esposo

-N-no CL-CLARO Q-QUE N-NOOO que-querida- dice con miedo el hombre

-Así mi gusta *muack*- dice la mama de Kaoru después le da un beso a su esposo

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir…- dijo la mama de mikayo pero un ruido la interrumpe

-Todo el mundo silencio, niñas debajo de esa cama-dice el papa de momoko señalando la cama de mikayo- cariño apaga la luz- su esposa asiente con la cabeza y va rápido a apagar la luz (el interruptor queda al lado de la cama de momoko)-nadie se mueva y estén atentos a cualquier otro ruido-susurra el hombre a todos, todos asienten y lo obedecen

Se empiezan a escuchar varios pasos que provienen de la superficie muy cerca de su escondite subterráneo, esto los inquieto bastante, pero decidieron guardar la calma bien podría ser unos animales

Después lo que oyeron a continuación los alarmo y preocupo bastante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor está seguro que los vio entrar aquí? Y que esconden a sus hijas por acá?-dice una vos desconocida, pero ese comentario los asusto

-¡Por supuesto teniente!, estoy seguro que esos desgraciados entraron aquí, cuando los encuentre desearan jamás haber nacido, y cuando encuentre a esas pequeñas las usare de carnada para atrapar a esa bola de bastardos - dice con suficiencia y malicia una odiosa vos muy conocida para ellos, esa era la voz del hombre que más obsesionado está en atraparlos y ha buscado y los ha perseguido por 15 años

-Pero-dice otro policía-no se sabe de la existencia de esas "niñas" señor… está usted seguro que siquiera existen?-pregunta el policía

-Duda de mí?-pregunta incrédulo esa horrenda voz

-n-no claro que no señor Him p-pero-tartamudea con miedo el muy cobarde

-Entonces cállese y solo siga mis órdenes!-dice con severidad Him-ahora ¡DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y BUSQUEN A ESAS ESCORIAS¡-grita y ordena Him a todos los policías y patrullas que lo acompañaba, también se empezó a oír un helicóptero-no dejen de buscar BUSQUENLOS POR TODAS PARTES NO DEJEN NI UN RINCON SIN REVIAR HASTA PO DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS BUSQUEN LOS, los debemos encontrar hoy no permitiré que estén más tiempo libres a sí que O LOS ENCUENTRAN O SE DESPIDEN DE SUS TRABAJO BOLA DE INUTILES

SI SEÑOR- dicen todos los policías y empezaron a correr para encontrarlos

No saldrán de esta-dice sonriendo torcida mente Him-cuando tenga a esas pequeñas en mis manos no podrán escapar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso lo vernos parasito-susurra para si el papa de momoko-querida saca a las niñas de la cama y mételas en el pasadizo secreto-susurra lo suficiente mente fuerte para que ella lo oiga

Pe-pero no es seguro querido, se podría derrumbar mientras pasan y-y-decía la mama de momoko angustiada

Tenemos que sacar a las niñas de aquí, si las capturan las mataran a ellas y a nosotros de paso, no me importa mi vida si no la de las niñas-dice con seriedad el papa de momoko

No estoy segura-dice la mama de momoko insegura

es la única salida, es lo suficiente mente grande para que solo ellas quepan, además si se deslizan podrán salir rápido y sin problemas y cuando se derrumbe no las podrán seguir-explica con mucha seriedad y calculo el papa de momoko

Estas seguro taro?-pregunta su amigo de ojos jade

Por supuesto, nuestras hijas deben estar a salvo, estoy seguro que lo lograran-dice con seguridad-después que las niñas estén lejos, nos encargaremos del maldito de Him de una vez por todas, después nos tocara pensar en algo para escapar nosotros y estar junto a las niñas **-** dice el padre de momoko a los 5 adultos restantes sabían que todo estaba en juego y no sería nada sencillo aún tenían las heridas de la antigua pelia que tuvieron con es desgraciado de Him, y sus fuerzas no volvían del todo si no lo lograban no volverían a ver a sus niñas en definitiva esto será **un difícil escape**

 **Continuara…**

Holisssss n.n que tal ¿les gusto? XD GRACIS POR TODOS LOS BELLOS REVIEWS Q USTEDES LINDURAS SE MOLESTARON EN DEJARME TTOTT GRACIAS A :

 **Dickory5:¡** SI MI PRIMES REVIEW! Muchassss gracias, actualice y espero que la espero no haya sido muy eterna ewe como tú lo haces a veces XD.!LO CONTINUARE YA QUE TE GUSTO Y TE AGRADESCO QUE LO PONGAS DE FAVORITOS TTWTT significa mucho para mi :3

 **Laura249:** enserio te encanto? ME ALEGRA MUCHO, si es mi primer fic *3* y estoy orgullosa: 3 ya q te encanto,me alegro que también sean tus idolas la verdad es que me faltan bastantes e.e pero es difícil poner a tantas XD ,gracias por desearme muchos reviews eres muy amable,AMO Q TE ENCANTE Y AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTI OJALA Y LO DISFRUTES Y ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE, saludos también :3 *-* de verdad muchas gracias por leer me

 **Melody u.U:** buenos días para ti también. Hago lo mismo los fines de semana -u- pero yo me levanto como a las 10 XD gracias por leer. Te encanta que te guste el concepto de mi finc y espero que solo te recuerde y no se parezca al que haces con tu amiga ESO ME PONDRIA MUY TRISTE TTOTT estoy en contra del plagio. Si prestare más atención a la ortografía :3 , actualisare siempre que lo tenga listo para ustedes n.n , graciasssss me sonrajas con tus cumplidos n/n, CLARO QUE SI SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGAS

Pd:Que lindo consejo te prometo implementarlo :3 se nota que esa persona también te ama XD

Pd2: E leído:Ven a mi, Pelirrojo!,BackStage! Y Mi cuñano solo puede ser un rowdy YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CONTIIIIII XDDD,SI para mi eres una de mis inspiraciones, no tienes q agradecerme GRACIAS A TI , para mí es un placer

 **.23:** holisss amako-chan me alegra que estés feliz :3 yo también lo estoy n.n , adoro que creas eso significa mucho de verdad TuT. A qui tienes el capítulo seguido de muchos más x3

Me llego gracias y lo subí lo más pronto que pude. Yo espero no decepcionarte amako-chan (ESPERO CONTI DE TUS FANFICS TTOTT)

 **Sonia Maria 797:** siento haberte dejado intrigada x3 (ese era el punto)espero que con esto se te quite tu intriga n.n , seguiré asi gracias por pensar que tengo oportunidad TTWTT saludos para ti y CLARO QUE LA SEGUIRE gracias

 **Lauralydney:** NO DIGAS MI VERDADERO NOMBRE QUE Para Que me Inventé uno T.T ME ALEGRA QUE TE ENCANTE , lo seguiré no quiero morir tan joven e.e

También TQM- y si eres mi bff

 **Halrinach-demon121:** holisss n.n me alegra que te encantara tu opinión en lo personal es SUMA MENTE IMPORTANTE PARA MI TTWTT

LO SEGUIRE PO TI n.n acepto los besos los abrazos, los brazos y los chocolates (aunque prefiero las galletas PERO AUN ASI ME GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE graciasss XDD) chauuuuu

 **Jek Scarlet:** si ese era el punto x3. Aquí está esa horrible sorpresa n.n

Muchas gracias de verdad AMO TUS FANFIC DE VERDAD n.n y claro que la continuare

 **Ruka Jimotoraku:** me alegra que te haya encantado si tengo animos que bueno que eso te agrade -3- , ME ALAGASSSS n/n ya me sonroje, que bueno que mis cambios te agradaran eso me hace feliz ! , CLARO QUE SEREMOS AMIGAS eso tenlo por echo cualquier cosa me lamas yo estpy a la orden n.n , la seguire para que puedas seguir leyendo , hasta muy pronto *O* SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO XDD gracias :3

 **Lea the fox:** que bueno que te guste mi ideaaaa, cualquier pregunta que tengas con gusto te la respondo con mucho gusto n.n , gracias por lo besos y abrazos que le mandas a la autora de este fanfic que ahora te responde y como tú la llamas maniaca-chan (cuando ley eso me sonroje n/n) graciasss ojala y te guste

MUCHAS GRACIAS A POR DEFARME REVIEWS DE VERDAD GRACIASSS TT3TT chauuuuuu nos leemos luego espero que les haya gustado este simple chapter de esta simple novata NOS LEEMOS

¿Reviews? X3 porfaaaa, muchas gracias, chauuu y NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO n3n


	3. Chapter3 juntos hasta la muerte

**¡No saben nada ¡by** maniaca muajaja

Chapter3:juntos hasta la muerte

Holisssss! Que tal están mis hermosuras de lectores? YO ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN n.n :3

buenooooo la verdad es que me sentí mal por dejarlos con la intriga **(SE COMO SE SIENTEN DE VERDAD TTOTT)** así que decidí darme prisa con este chapter n.n (además que estoy amenazada de muerte e.e por una gran amiga mía(con amigos así para que enemigos XD pero aun así la quiero :3) **llamada "lauralydney" que le dedico este chapter** ( lo he prometido y lo que prometo CUMPLO soy mujer de palabra n.n) con mucho cariño a ella que es mi bff y la quiero mucho RECOMIENDO LEER SUS FANFICS tiene talento, y para regalo de ustedes será largooooo para que les aclare algunas cositas y NO tardar tanto haciendo chapters pequeños dejando los insatisfechos a ustedes que son la razón de que me tome el trabajo de seguir con este pequeño… "proyecto" n.n

A siii casi se me olvida **POR SI NO QUEDO CLARO** (ya que mi computador le paso algo T.T ni idea de qué demonios es) el chapter número 2 se lo dedique a mi querida **amako-chan** *-* una de las más talentosas escritoras que he tenido el honor de leer sus maravillosos fanfics como **"no es tan fácil", "tres colores un destino" , "algo asi como una familia"** TTWTT muy recomendables de mi parte y que sepa que mi chapter 2 era para ella n.n ojala y le haya gustado ( espero contissss *u*y nuevas historias tan buenas e.e como las que acabo de nombrar n.n)

Perooo buenooooo como seaaaa no los aburro más que sé que no vinieron para eso ( de eso se encarga el colegio con las tannnnnnn "divertidas" clases y sus tannnnn "divertidos" profesores que les gusta ponernos tareas hasta el cuello y exámenes alta que nos ahoguemos TToTT mendigos profesores sin vida social XD) como seaaaaaa OJALA Y DISFRUTEN nos leemos abajo -3-

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

Tenían las heridas de la antigua pelea que tuvieron con el desgraciado de Him, y sus fuerzas no volvían del todo si no lo lograban no volverían a ver a sus niñas en definitiva esto será **un difícil escape…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tenían mucho tiempo que perder cada segundo que pasaba era suma mente precioso, literal mente sus vidas colgaban de un hilo y en lo último que pensaban era en su propio bienestar, lo que ocupaban sus mentes eran sus tesoros más preciados **sus hijas**

Querían saber cómo estaban en estos momentos, si estaban sanas y salvas y si lo habían conseguido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **17 minutos antes** …

-Estas seguro taro?-pregunta su amigo de ojos jade

Por supuesto, nuestras hijas deben estar a salvo, estoy seguro que lo lograran-dice con seguridad-después que las niñas estén lejos, nos encargaremos del maldito de Him de una vez por todas, después nos tocara pensar en algo para escapar nosotros y estar junto a las niñas **-** dice el padre de momoko a los 5 adultos restantes

-Bien-dice resignada su esposa de ojos rosa-espero que tengas razón-dice con semblante preocupado y luego se va a buscar a las niñas que estaban escondidas en la última cama (la de mikayo)

-Yo también-piensa el hombre de cabello naranjado con preocupación a lo que le podría ocurrir a su adorada hija y "sobrinas"

Su esposa saca a las niñas de la cama y las dirigió a una pequeña puerta oculta debajo de una alfombra sucia y vieja (estaba en el rincón donde las niñas antes estaban) que conducía a un pequeño pasadizo lo suficiente mente grande para que las pequeñas cupieran

Era un escape semiterminado que sus padres lo encontraron un año después que encontraron ese útil escondite subterráneo (que fue hace 6 años) ellos creyeron que les sería útil en algún escenario critico (como este por ejemplo), el problema era que no era lo suficiente mente grande para que ellos lo pudieran usar como sus hijas, básica mente era un hueco en el suelo rodeado de tierra, ramas, insectos y raíces de los árboles y plantas de la superficie( como una madriguera, la diferencia es que envés de madriguera es un pasadizo inestable que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría) ,que en total eran 15km de trayecto pasando hacia el otro extremo del pasadizo, estrecho y pequeño que solo un niño lo podría usar (como sus hijas) , además de que no estaba probado y se veía inestable, pareciera que con cualquier ruido fuerte o mal golpe el que estuviera dentro quedaría sepultado de tierra

-Bien… niñas e…escuchen nos muy atenta mente por favor-dice con algo de dificultad la mama de momoko, mirando a los ojos a su hija y le ase una seña a las madres de mikayo y Kaoru para que también se acercaran y ellas obedecen copiando su misma posición pero con su respectiva hija cada una

-si mamita tú solo ordena y nosotras obedecemos-dijo con una tierna sonrisa momoko, su madre casi se desmorona llorando ya que puede que no vería más esa carita ni la de sus "sobrinas" y viceversa, además ella quería (y el resto también) que la última imagen que su hija y sobrinas recordaran de ella es una cara tranquila, serena, segura y cariñosa (como era siempre cuando estaba con ellas)

-ve-verán p-puede-dice con mucha dificultad y dolor la mujer de ojos rosas pero decide aclararse la garganta, cierra un rato los ojos y decide relajarse un poco para que su hija no sospeche de su angustia-verán, puede que… tal vez nos demoremos un poco en alcanzarlas-dice y pasa su mirada hacia su esposo que solo asiente con la cabeza en señal de que continúe- y pues, nosotros queremos que pasen por ese pequeño pasadizo de aquí-señala el pasadizo debajo de la sucia alfombra las niñas solo miran a donde apuntaba y escuchaban atenta mente-y salgan lo más rápido, silencioso y cuidadoso que les sea posible

-No importa lo que pase o escuchen, no miren atrás ni mucho menos regresen-dice esta vez la mama de Kaoru con una mirada muy seria

-y corran lejos de aquí, lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitan y no se detengan por ningún motivo hasta que estén bien lejos-prosigue diciendo esta vez la mama de miyako con un semblante melancólico acariciándole el cabello a su hija

-eh?-dicen las 3 pequeñas al unísono

-que acaso no vendrán con nosotras mami? Tu papi y los "tíos" no vendrán…?-pregunta con inocencia y curiosidad miyako

-no, no mi princesita no las podremos acompañar-dice con dolor la mama de miyako-re-recuerdan los relatos que les hemos contado d-de nuestros enemigos, como conocimos a sus padres y quien es nuestro mayor perseguidor y que a echo el para capturarnos?-dice de nuevo la mama de miyako y las niñas solo asienten en señal de aprobación

-b-bueno…-dice pero no puede continuar hablando, sentía que las palabras no podían o no se les daban las ganas de salir de su garganta hiso el intento de sacarlas pero… estas no salían

-lo que sucede niñas es que-dice esta vez la mama de Kaoru ya que vio la dificultad de su amiga por no poder hablar-ese hombre está aquí- ve que las niñas ponen una cara de espanto y miedo-y no queremos que el las encuentre, nosotros… nosotros no sabemos lo que haríamos si a ustedes les llega a pasar algo…-sus ojos se en piensan a cristalizar, pero decide aguantar y no dejar que su hija la vea llorando

-mama…-susurra Kaoru con ojos tristes

-prometan nos-dicen las 3 mujeres al unísono abrasando a sus hijas-prometan nos que se mantendrán a salvo y nunca dejaran que las capturen no importa lo que suceda si?-vuelven a decir al tiempo las 3 mujeres mirando a sus hijas a los ojos, las niñas estaban en shock no sabían que decir o cómo actuar en ese escenario, pero momoko decidió tomar la palabra y responder por las 3

-lo… prometemos-dijo momoko en un susurro lo suficiente mente fuerte para que la alcanzaran a escuchar-prometemos que nos mantendremos a salvo a toda costa no importa que, tomo la responsabilidad de ser la líder del grupo-dice esta vez mas alto y mirando a sus amigas las cuales le mandan un sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación con su petición de líder

-muy bien-dice muy orgullosa su madre-ahora, sigan las siguientes instrucciones-dice con voz más calmada y seria, las niñas la miran atenta mente esperando sus órdenes-entren al pasadizo deslicen se con rapidez y cuidado, cuando estén afuera corran y salgan del bosque sin que nadie las vea, cuando estén fuera vallan se a la cantina de lady sedusa, ustedes ya saben dónde queda ya les hemos contado de ese lugar no?-dice y pregunta la mujer de ojos rosas recibiendo y "si" por parte de las niñas

\- muy bien, cuando estén dentro le entregan esta carta-dice tomando la palabra la mama de mikayo y luego le entrega a la pequeña miyako un sobre negro con una cruz roja dibujada en el-ellas las ayudara a esconderse como es una vieja amiga íntima nuestra estoy segura que las recibirá con gusto, tengo entendido que adora a los niños-dice y luego deja escapar una risita recordando cómo se emociona su amiga cuando se enteró que ellas estaban embarazadas- sé que las cuidara bien en nuestra ausencia y las querrá mucho-dice dedicándole una sonrisa a las niñas.

la razón por la que sabían eso, era que "la gran lady sedusa"( como se hacía llamar) las quería mucho a ellas y a sus esposo, sin contar que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que su amiga sedusa hiso para quedar ella también embarazada y crear familia propia nunca lo logro por motivos médicos y estaban seguras que con el cariño que ella les tenía más el parecido que sus hijas poseía con ellos de seguro ella quedaría encantada y podría cumplir ese sueño y de paso mantenerlas seguras y a salvo

-cuiden se niñas-dice la mama de Kaoru de último, haciendo un gesto a los hombres para que se acerquen y se pudieran despedir de paso, todos crean un circulo y se dan un gran abrazo grupal entre los y luego cada quien le da un beso y un abrazo a su respectiva hija

-las amamos, las amamos con todo el corazón-dicen al tiempo lo 6 adultos antes de despedirse definitiva, mente de sus niñas

Antes de que las niñas se fueran por el pasadizo, sus madres las detienen y se quitaron los collares que antes tenían puestos (cada uno era una hermosa cadena plateada con un dije de una piedra preciosa, el de la mama de momoko era un rubí, el de la mama de Kaoru una esmeralda y el de la mama de miyako era un zafiro, ese era el último recuerdo que tenían de sus madres y nunca se los quitaban pero sentían que ya era hora de re sus hijas lo posean , como una tradición familiar antes de despedirse , tal vez para siempre… y querían darles un regalo para q las recordaran si algo llegara a pasar) cada una le entrego su collar a sus hijas, y estas no sabían que decir, solo se lo colocaron con la ayuda de sus padres y al terminar sus padres les implantaron un beso en la mejilla a cada una, después de eso van metiéndose por el pasadizo, primero va miyako con el collar de su madre puesto y en su brazo izquierdo abrasa a su pulpo de peluche( regalo de su papa cuando nació) y en sus manos el sobre, la siguiente es Kaoru también con el collar de su madre puesto y una pequeña pulsera plateada con un dije plateado en forma de estrella en su muñeca derecha(regalo de su padre al nacer), y por ultimo momoko que al igual que las otras con el collar de su madre puesto y su inseparable listón rojo(regalo de su pable también al nacer) le da una última mirada a los adultos y les dedica una rápida sonrisa a todos antes de meterse rápido

Cuando ya las niñas se metieron las 3 mujeres dejaron salir las lágrimas y abrazadas en el acto por sus esposos, después de 3 minutos de llanto se secaron las lágrimas y se relajaron quedándose en un tétrico y triste silencio que nadie se atrevía a romperé, hasta que lo decidió romper la mama de momoko

-Taro akatsutsumi-dice su esposa con voz sería, firme y muy fría- más vale que estés cien por ciento seguro de esta idea tan desquiciada que se te acabo de ocurrir-dice y frunce el ceño en el acto

-Lo estoy, natsuky akatsutsumi- dice siguiendo le el juego a su esposa, lo primero muy serio y luego cambia su semblante a uno burlón y seductor acariciando la barbilla a su esposa, sonrojándola en el acto pero aun con su ceño fruncido-cuando me he equivocado cielo?-pregunta con indignación fingida

-esto es serio-dice zafándose del agarre de su esposo- deja de tomarlo como un juego-dijo molesta-estamos hablando de las niñas ¡NO ES EL MOMENTO NI EL LUGAR DE TUS PALLASADAS¡-dice exasperada la joven mujer

-tiene razón taro-dice su amigo de cabellos rubios-lino y yo estamos preocupados-dice refiriéndose a él y a su esposa de ojos azul cielo-y también toky y miko están angustiados, solo mira al pobre de toky-dice señalando al hombre de ojos jade, que estaba sudando frio, temblando, y atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento que proviniera de la superficie, no era común verlo así él siempre era una persona enérgica, orgullosa, impulsiva, salvaje he hiperactiva y verlo de esa manera, no sabían si asustarse o impresionarse ya que jamás creyeron verlo así (con decir que ni cuando, lo capturaron y lo retuvieron por 3 días seguidos en la policía se vio en un estado parecido )(n/a: pero esa es una historia que les contare después)

-Lo se masu-decie tora a su amigo rubio, ya resignado- acaso crees que yo no? –pregunta con cara de sufrimiento-solo…yo…yo solo quiero que todo salga bien-dice dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima traicionera junto a unas cuantas más, su esposa al ver eso se quedó impactada (al igual que los demás) no recuerda la última vez que vio a su amado esposo siquiera derramar una mísera lagrima por nada, ella solo pudo ir hacia su esposo y besarle dulce mente los sabios como su forma de decirle "todo estará bien mi amor", al finalizar el beso se sonríen mutuamente y luego guían su mirada a sus amigos que les mandan una mirada de aprobación, todos deciden volver a estar atentos en los movimientos de arriba, esperando el siguiente movimiento que ejercería la mierda de Him

 **Fin del recuerdo…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo último que querían era que algo malo les pasara, por eso debían impedir a toda costa que Him pusiera sus sucias, enfermizas y cochinas manos sobre ellas, también debían idear un plan para que se quitara la idea de su retorcida mente que sus hijas existían

Cuando ese engendro los lograba atrapar o si tenía la oportunidad de destruir los a los 6, ese miserable no dudaría ni un segundo en buscarlas a ellas, presionarlas y torturarlas a su maldito antojo para manejarlas como los títeres que él siempre quiso que ellos fueran pero que jamás logro conseguir y que mejor forma que atraparlos, sacarles todo lo que tenían y sabían, condenándolos a las peores torturas y luego de cansarse o aburrirse matarlos, luego remplazándolos con sus hijas y convertirlas en lo que su miserable mente quisiera, era un tipo suma mente despreciable, con decir que él tiene más enemigos que ellos 6 juntos (y no exageran hasta sus propios enemigos lo odiaban a muerte), no era más que un miserable y un maldito traidor que está condenado

Pero sé que ustedes se preguntaran: "si Him tiene tanta gente que lo odia y que darían lo que fuera por verlo bien muerto y a más de 100 metros bajo tierra ¿porque no acaban con el de una buena vez y ya?", pues bueno es muy fácil responder les a esa pregunta el tipo es jodida mente astuto

Es una vil serpiente rastrera que se ha ganado el reconocimiento y respeto de las personas siendo el lame botas del mísero y decrepito alcalde ,y dando información estricta mente confidencial, privada he importante como el traidor despreciable que es a la policía, mintiéndoles (obviamente)diciendo les ser un "infiltrado voluntario" (como él lo hacía llamar) que quería ponerle fin a las "escorias" de gente como (según él) eran ellos y logrando así convencer a los altos mandos que ellos 6 eran unas viles cucarachas que tenían que ser exterminadas de la faz de la tierra, y por ende se convirtieron en los más buscados de los criminales más peligroso y temidos que hay en todo este miserable mundo

Buscaron siempre una manera de borrar su total rastró para rehacer sus vidas, vivir tranquilos con sus hijas y darles la vida normal que ellos siempre desearon darles a ellas, y olvidarse que alguna vez estuvieron involucrados en el negocio criminal, pero esos planes fueron pisoteados una y otra vez por el mismo estorbo **Him** , él no quería cesar y dejarlos en paz por ningún motivo aparente, cada plan, cada intento de escape por salir de ese infierno de vida, él lo arruinaba, es como si ese maldito miserable no quisiera que ellos se separaran de ese mundo y querer hundirlos cada vez más en el para qué cada vez fuera más difícil salir y jamás pudieran escapar , es como si fuera su puta razón de existencia poder condenarlos cada vez más profundo en ese miserable hueco que a ellos por desgracia les toco de vida, pero a ellos no les importara sacrificar su existencia y condenarse con tal de que no se metieran con sus retoños y estaban dispuestos a dar la cara y morir en combate por ellas, sus únicos motivos de vida (aparte de la persona con la que están casados) , y hoy mismo están decididos a acabar con ese maldito paracito de una jodida ves o al menos hacerle un gran daño físico y dejarle cicatrices de por vida y si es con traumas mejor aún, pero no los atraparan tan fácil ellos darán pelea hasta la muerte y si deben morir morirán pero peleando por sus hijas y no les importara si los matan en el acto con tal de poder hacer 2 cosas antes que pase eso que son, hacer creer en definitiva al bastardo que ellos nunca tuvieron hijas para que no se le ocurra buscarlas, manipularlos con ellas y luego matarlas al frente de ellos, debían conseguir eso a toda costa no importa que es lo que tuvieran que hacer, y la segunda es destruir a Him de una endemoniada y puta vez o al menos hacerle un daño suma mente grabe para que su partida no sea en vano y puedan morir felices por lograr su cometido de dañar a esa basura y dañar su vida y "carrera" de trabajo, ellos le brindaran una bella agonía antes de partir si no lograban escapar de su emboscada, solo esperaban que sus hijas estén bien y que nada malos les pase

Cada quien se dan un largo y apasionado beso como si su vida dependiera de ello y al finalizar vieron detallada mente el rostro de su ser amado si dejar que ningún detalle se les escape, este puede ser su último trabajo juntos y en el último momento quieren recordar el rostro de sus amores con lujo de detalles, solo esperan permanecer **juntos hasta la muerte**.

 **Continuara…**

TTOTT BUAAAAAA hasta yo llore con este chapter -3- pero buenooo como seaaa, Holisssssssss mis preciosuras de lectoresss n.n otra vez nos leemos QUE ALEGRIA,*u* gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este simple fanfic de esta simple novata que les agradece por todos los reviews que le han dejado MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

 **Laura249:** si pobre sitas T.T todo es culpa de mi imaginación, sádica y mala conciencia *puchero enojada* SON UNOS MALVADOSSSS , que bueno que te allá gustado esa parte a mí me dio risa XD, claro que siiii SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGAS quien quita que tal vez las mejores :3 a mi también me gustaría muchoooo, sigue leyendo para que veas lo que el destino (yo n.n) les tiene preparado ewe , muy pronto llegare a esa parte TODO A SU TIEMPO, espero que te haya gustado este chapter y ojala nos leamos pronto n.n

 **Lea the fox:** jejeje n/n gracias, si si soy una novata creo que lo he dicho más d veces X3 este es mi primes trabajo nunca he hecho esto antes y la verdad es que no creí que a alguien le gustara esto TTwTT, tú crees? La TV O.o (ojala TwT) yo creo que hay fanfics 100 veces mejor que este pequeño primer intento de fanfic que se me ocurrió y quise escribir para ver que tal me iba u.u, te agradezco mucho que pienses eso me sube mucho la moral *-* el siguiente chapeter que viene después de este será un regalito para ti n3n es una promesaaaa, nos leemos pronto querida lea-chan n.n chauuu

 **Sonia Maria 797:** me querida Sonia-chan me sentí mal por dejarte intriga así que lo quise hacer lo más explicativo y largo posible por ti n.n (me dueleee mi mano y la cabesitaaaaaa T.T *puchero triste*) pero balo la penaaa TTuTT espero n.n jejeje, bueno lo que ara Him le sabras en el siguiente cap n.n, prometo apresurarme pero quiero que sea geniallll así que requiero tiempo CUANDO ESTE LISTO LO PUBLICO DE UNAAAA, espero que te halla gusta este chapter NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

 **Dickory5:** si el anterior te pareció triste no quiero saber cómo este TToTT PERO ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTA COMO VA ESTE SIMPLE FANFIC, lo continuo lo más rápido que puedo (me duele la cabesitaaaaaa ToT), graciasssss de verdad lo aprecio mucho

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOOO ¿reviews? Porfaaaaaa *ojitos de borrego a medio morir* graciasssss y chauuuuu les prometo que sabrán de mi pronto n3n


	4. Chapter 4

**¡No saben nada ¡by** maniaca muajaja

Chapter4: **Colapsar** …

¡HOLISSSS MIS PRECIOSURAS DE LECTORES¡ he vueltooooooo *u* y con un nuevo chapter para ustedes mis bellezas *3*(ultima mente he estado muy pensativa con este asunto de hacer fanfics y todo eso e.e *suspiro* y la verdad llegue a una conclusión… -.- …que se las diré en el próximo capítulo, o es otro, creo que debo meditarlo un poco más antes de decir… mejor dicho escribir la decisión que he tomado u.u)

Como seaaaa n.n eso no importa en este momento jejeje USTEDES VIENEN POR LA CONTIIII y yo se las traigo con mucho justo lo que piden, me he esmerado mucho en hacerla y espero que mis esfuerzos hayan tenido buenos frutos para que a ustedes les guste esta pequeña continuación de esta simple novata n.n LES AGRADESCO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN DEJARME TTWTT y sobre todooooo a todas las preciosuras que eligieron este simple fanfic como favorito TTOTT MUCHAS GRACIAS significa mucho para mi T3T

 **Le dedico este chapter a "lea the fox"** O COMO YO LE LLAMO **LEA-CHAN** *-* espero que te guste y disfrutes de este chapter te lo dedico con mucho cariño para ti n.n espero y sea de tu agrado ya que me has llenado de alegría con tus bellos comentarios y me haces sonrojar con tus alagos n/n

Como seaaaaa no los aburro más mis preciados y preciosos lectores ¡OJALA Y DISFRUTEN ¡nos leemos a bajito n.n

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

En el último momento quieren recordar el rostro de sus amores con lujo de detalles, solo esperan permanecer **juntos hasta la muerte**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mientras tanto en el pasadizo…**

-Miyako, muévete rápido-se queja kaoru en susurros lo suficiente mente audibles para que solo las 3 puedan escuchar

-N-no pu-puedo-dice tartamudeando el mismo tono makayo

-O maldición miyako-dice estresada Kaoru-¡es una ridícula y pequeña lombriz de tierra¡-exclama enojada Kaoru pero en el mismo tono que antes-no te va a morder ese mugriento insecto, ni mucho menos comer-dice con sarcasmo Kaoru

Miyako seguía inmóvil ante la "enorme" y asquerosa lombriz "asesina" de tierra (como la hizo llamar en su cabeza)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mientras que con sus padres…**

-Todos listos?- pregunta taro akatsutsumi a todos sus amigos (y esposa) presentes, todos poseían municiones y armas, él tenía un **submachine Gun (SMG)** y un **Mini Uzi** en manos, una **navaja suiza** en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y una bomba de gran magnitud oculto en la espalda (ese era el plan "B" si no resultaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer, todos estaban conscientes de la existencia de esa letal bomba y lo aprobaban, era un sacrificio que todos estaban dispuestos a correr por el bien de sus hijas, como dice el dicho: " situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas", y aceptarían ese destino si la situación lo ameritaba) todos tenían la misma vestimenta (con la única diferencia que sus esposas tenían una musculosa tipo top negro y con unos yines ajustados color negros) una camisa negra y unos blue yines rasgados y rotes, y cada quien tenía su propio emblema en la camisa con sus respectivos colores ( ya saben rojo, verde y azul), el emblema que usaban era en un dibujo de halcón y debajo habían 2 espadas que juntas formaban una cruz (cabe decir que las espadas tenían el color característico de cada uno).

Su esposa natsuky akatsutsumi tenía dos pistolas **Grand power K 100** y en su cintura tenía puesto un cinturón donde podía guardar distintos tipos de **bombas** y municiones como todos los demas (n/a: no tengo ni la más pálida idea de cómo se llaman esos jodidos cinturones),los matsubara decidieron colocarse ambos el mismo cinturón que tenía la ojos rosa con la diferencia que ellos en vez de guardar bombas guardaron un arma **SCORPION Vz 61,** también un **Combat Shotgun** , un **PP-200** y porsiacaso escondieron en los bolsillos traseros 2 **pistolas-semiautomática,** claro que toky también se las ingenió para también esconder un **lanzamisiles,** y por ultimo (pero no menos importantes) estaba lino gotokuji con un **TMP** , y con 2 **Glock 18** en los bolsillos, su esposo tenía un **lanzagranadas** guardado en su espalda y en sus manos poseía un **AK-47** y una **ametralladora (todos poseían municiones)**

-tan listos como siempre-exclama de forma burlona y ansiosa toky matsubara con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

-de ti lo dudo mucho amigo ya que muy listo no eres-dice burlón masu gotukuji, con la intención de enojara a su amigo ojos verde

\- Gracias… espera ¿QUE?-dice toky después de meditar las palabras de su amigo rubio-¿! Que es lo que insinúas rubio teñido ¡?-exclama echo una fiera pero no muy alto para que los policías no lo escuchen agarrando a su amigo del cuello y zarandeándolo hasta que el pobre de masu se quedó mareado

-c-cree o que veo pajaritos-dice masu ya mareado con ojos en espiral

-deja y te ayudo mi "querido" amigo para que también veas estrellitas-dice de forma amenazante tiky con la intención de moler a su rubio amigo a golpes

-no es el momento- dice taro con el ceño fruncido pero una pequeña sonrisita de burla, los ataques de ira de sus amigo ojos verdes no tenía precio era muy fácil enojarlo, claro que el que más le gustaba hacerlo enojar era a el más que a nadie, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar para una discusión-podremos jugar después de este último trabajito pendiente que tenemos desde hace 15 años no?-pregunta con malicia el peli naranja

-Además-dice esta vez su esposa de bellos ojos rosa con una sonrisa retorcida-es de mala educación hacer esperar tanto a un viejo colega, no creen amigos?-pregunta citica mente

-tienes razón querida-dice su esposo-debemos darle la bienvenida a él y a sus amiguitos policías como se merecen, es lo menos que podemos hacer por tantos viejos recuerdos o no?- les pregunta a sus amigos con su tan característica sonrisa burlona y ellos respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza con una retorcida y sádica sonrisa en sus rostros

-claro porque hacerlos esperar?- preguntan al unísono lino y masu gotokuji

-si porque hacerlos esperar…-dijo de forma juguetona y pensativa taro-todos a sus posiciones para darles una cálida bienvenida a nuestros… invitados-dice con alegría fingida el líder y todos le dan una pequeña risita de satisfacción, porque al fin los atenderían como es debido, como solo ellos saben hacer, para que sus inoportunos invitados se sintieran… "especiales".

-a las 3- dice la mujer de ojos azules preparada para abrir la entrada a su escondite

-todos saben y recuerdan el plan?-pregunta dudosa miko matsubara y resibe un leve "si" de parte de los 5 adultos restantes

(n/a: la verdad no estoy segura si se escribe así el apellido o el gotokuji u.u se los agradecería si me dijeran porfa como fanfics se escriben estos mendigos apellidos? T.T)

(El plan consistía en salir de su escondite subterráneo sin ser visto, luego escabullir se para alejar un poco a Him de su escondite donde estaba el pasadizo, después llamar la atención de Him y sus patrullas la verdad es que eso sería suma mente fácil **(lo difícil será enfrentarse a todos esos policías y patrullas, sin contar que Him mando a que la trajeran 2 helicópteros para la búsqueda aérea (más bien él lo llaman casa) de ellos mientras el ayuda a sus tropas a buscarlos en los alrededores por tierra)** cuando ya lo hicieran cada uno intentara destruir a Him mientras los otros le cubren la espalda, en el colapso del tiempo sabían que Him les aria preguntas (pero como ellos no eran idiotas, casi nunca le contestaban solo cuando lo amerita la situación, como esta…) ellos se encargarían de confundirlo (como solo ellos lo saben hacer) y hacer que dude y crea al 100 por ciento que ellos nunca tuvieron hijos ni mucho menos hijas, también querrán arreglar pequeñas cuentas pendientes con ese sucio bastardo, si todo sale bien podrán escapar una vez más y poder estar junto a sus hijas de nuevo, si algo fallaba, terminaban mal heridos( lo que sería fatal ya que aún tienen las heridas vendadas y desinfectadas ( todo gracias a sus hijas) pero no del todo curadas, debían evitar a toda costa que se las lastimen o les hagan más daños como esos sino no podrían defenderse bien y todo su plan abra sido una completa mierda) todo se iría a la basura tendrían que ejecutar el plan "B" pero este también estaba bien planeado así que no tenían de otra todo debía ser perfecto, si no estarían completa mente jodidos y sus hijas pagarían el precio así que no importa lo que ocurriera de improvisto o alguna falla en algo, debían encontrar e improvisar cualquier manera de que funcionara cualquiera de los 2 no tenían de otra o era matar a Him y escapar todos juntos o morir en combate y dejar a sus hijas sanas y salvas fuera de la vista para siempre de Him, cualquiera de las 2 estaban dispuestos a hacerlos sin dudarlo solo… esperaban que sus 3 pequeños tesoros estén bien y tengan la vida que ellos jamás tuvieron y siempre desearon para ellas solo… deseaban que ellas se encontraran bien)

-todo el mundo listo?-pregunta la ojos rosa con determinación-1…-dice empezando el conteo ,todos se prepararon con sus armas – 2…- todos se acercan a la entrada mientras tora va quitando los cerrojos( en total eran 6) con la llave, al concluir con eso echa un vistazo a la superficie para comprobar que no hubiera muchos policías para que pudieran salir sin problema alguno, al comprobar que si tenían paso le hizo una señal a su esposa para que le indicara a todos que era seguro y salieran rápido antes de que algo pasara-3…-dice y todos salen con tanta rapidez y sigilo que solo parecían una fuerte corriente de aire que ningún policía noto, todo está comenzando bien y esperan que todo siga así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **De nuevo en el pasadizo…**

Cuando empezaron a descender por ese sucio pasadizo subterráneo deslizándose con rapidez y delicadeza esquivando las múltiples ramas, raíces y uno que otro insecto diminuto, todo iba bien hasta que miyako se asustó a mitad de camino por ese "mugriento gusano" (como lo llamaba Kaoru) habían estado allí por 5 minutos por culpa de la jodida lombriz, y miyako no se dignaba a pasar por delante de es estorboso animalito, a Kaoru se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que estaba acostumbrada a tener por culpa de la ridiculez de su amiga por temerle a una lombriz que de seguro que si ella estuviera delante de ella ya la hubiera aplastado con el puño o si hubiera estado parada ya lo hubiera aplastado con la suela de sus zapato, y momoko… pues ella estaba contemplando la escena en silencio, ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que estaba absorta de lo que fuera por lo que estuvieran discutiendo sus amigas, no dejaba de pensar en la despedida que tuvieron con sus padres, se puso a pensar que esto estaba muy extraño ¿Por qué sus madres les dieron sus más valiosas posesiones?( los collares que antes le pertenecían a las abuelas que ellas jamás conocieron y luego se los dieron a sus madres que desde entonces no se los quitan jamás…) ¿Por qué se tenían que quedar y no las podían acompañar? ¿Quién era exacta mente ese tal Him? ¿Que contenía dentro ese sobre negro que tenía su amiga rubia en las manos? ¿Cómo será lady sedusa? ¿Qué les pasara a sus padres? ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto?, todas esas preguntas y muchas otras más se fueron formando en su cabeza, hasta que volvió en si al sentir una vibración y un pequeño ruido

Empezaron los disparos, eso solo significa una cosa… SALIR DE AQUÍ -piensa angustiada y alterada momoko, cuando se enfoca en la ridícula discusión de sus amigas por una minúscula lombriz decide tomar el mando en esto y rápido

-Por un demonio, ¡solo aplasta a esa porquería de gusano¡ pero muévete de una jodida ves-dice ya harta kaoru de toda esa ridiculez de su amiga

-Qué asco-exclama asqueada miyako- has lo tu-dice miyako

-yo no alcanzo genio-dice con sarcasmo Kaoru- solo aplasta lo y ya pero rápido

-p-pero…-trata de decir miyako pero es interrumpida por la niña ojos rosa

Niñas basta ya-dice muy seria mente la pequeña momoko, Kaoru y miyako se callan abruptamente ante la orden de su amiga líder (momoko cuando se enoja era igual de aterradora que sus 2 padres enojados juntos)-miyako-dice y la mencionada se queda estática y escucha atenta mente a lo que sea que le dirá su amiga-aplasta…a… esa…. Puta… lombriz…-dice suave y tétrica mente momoko- ¡tenemos que salir de aquí rápido y tu asustada por ese diminuto estorbo rastrero!-exclama alterada, y enojada, momoko y la da una mirada que transmitía decepción hacia sus amigas estas solo bajan la cabeza apenadas

-Lo sentimos momo…-dicen a la vez Kaoru y miyako apenadas por su comportamiento y agachan la cabeza

Momoko suspira- no yo lo siento chicas de verdad-dice arrepentida por su anterior actitud- pero… de verdad no nos podemos detener, además la lombriz ya se fue-dice con expresión cansada, ve que sus amigas tiene una mirada perdida donde antes estaba ese pequeño estorbo baboso

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, después de ese corto lapso de tiempo se echaron a reír a carcajadas por la ridiculez de discusión que tuvieron hace unos segundos y por un momento olvidaron todo lo malo que les estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento, pero uno seguido de varios disparos que provenían de la superficie callaron la poca felicidad que crearon las 3 niñas en ese pequeño momento, de pronto el ruido de los disparos seso abruptamente y de pronto se escucharon bombas lo que provoco que la tierra empezara avivar lo que generó que el pequeño pasadizo se empezara a colapsar a su alrededor…

Un minuto…

¿!COLAPSAR¡? ESA ERA UNA CLARA SEÑAL DE APURARSE, las 3 salieron del shock a tiempo y se empezaron a arrastras con mayor rapidez, no les importaba si se ensuciaban, o alguna rama o raíz les rasgara la ropa o incluso a ellas, ignoraron a cada insecto que se cruzara en su camino o simple mente lo aplastaban sin darse cuenta, sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse, tenían las rodillas y codos raspados por algunas piedras en el camino pero no les dieron importancia o siquiera se dieron cuenta, estaban tan asustadas que solo pensaban en salir de allí y rápido, las paredes y techo de arena se comenzaba a desplomar parte pos parte uno que otro animal o piedra des caía encima de ellas, pero ni caso asían , ya casi llegaban a la salida podían ver un pequeño hueco que mostraba la salida de allí y la hermosa noche no muy lejos de ellas, muy pronto saldrían de ese pasadizo infernal y estarían a salvo de ser enterradas vivas solo pensar en eso las aterraban así que con toda sus fuerzas y las que no sabían que poseían se arrastraron fuera de ese pasadizo del demonio, ya estaban cerca ya casi podían sentir la fría brisa de la noche, cuando algo las para abruptamente, el peluche de miyako se enreda con unas raíces cerca de la salida y ellas sabían que miyako jamás dejaría atrás al regalo de su papa (como ellas a los suyos) así que decidieron cortar las raíces que mantenía preso al indefenso peluche, todo se estaba desmoronando a nuestro alrededor kaoru cortaba lo más rápido que podía con una navaja que tenía guardada en su bolsillo, pero el miedo de ser enterradas vivas, los temblores en la tierra, y el nerviosismo que cada una sentía no era de mucha ayuda, al fin pudo cortar y sacar el pulpo morado de ese enredo, lo que genera que se apuren lo más rápido que sus fuerzas les permitieron ya casi estaban bañadas en tierra lo que género que sus cuerpos fueran más pesados, el aire empezaba hacer escaso y la salida se estaba empezando a derrumbar también y con ello las esperanzas de salir de ese túnel con vida y no ser aplastadas por tierra, todo se empezó a poner más y más oscuro, su salida estaba tan cerca y era tan difícil de poder llegar, pero ninguna se daría por vencida tan fácil mente, sus padres confiaban en ellas y eso era suficiente motivo para ellas para no rendirse ni en esa situación ni en ninguna otra, estaban a punto de lograr salir de elli antes de que todo colapse, entes de que ellas pudieran **colapsar…**

 **Continuara…**

Wow no puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto O.O, me puedo acostumbrar :D n.n ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUNTADO *u* lamento si me he tardado

( bueno la verdad es que no lo creo ya que lo he hecho lo más rápido que mi tiempo, mis manos y mi mente e imaginación han podio) es que de verdad tenía la necesidad de escribir lo más pronto posible para que no sintieran que me he olvidado de ustedes mis preciosuras NO SERIA CAPAS TTOTT muchasssssssssss gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos de verdad eso me motiva bastante a continuar ( ahora sé cómo se sienten las escritoras O.O es…raro escribir, PERO ME GUSTA y hace sentir a uno bien y satisfecho TTWTT además que des estresa a uno o en mi caso XD)

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

 **Sonia Maria797:** te entiendo querida también sufro por lenguaje u.u , me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y la explicación también la verdad es que no sabía si me saldría bien pero como dicen "el que nunca arriesga nunca gana" o algo así X3, del malvado de Him hablare el sigt chapter que muy pronto (después de un breve descanso T.T) lo subiré, igual saludos y espero que tú y yo nos leamos prontooooo chauuuu

 **Laura249:** neeeee odiar es una palabra muy fea para mí pero… estamos hablando de Him e.e a si q te apoyo, no te diré de las muerte no quiero arruinar sorpresas peroooo eso lo descubrirás en el transcurso del fanfic n.n jejeje chauuu nos leemos

 **Amako-chan:** mi querida onee-chan tranquila lo entiendo lo bueno es que ya leíste y me alegro n.n espero seguir llenando te de orgullo onee-chan :3 y que te siga gustando *-* a tus preguntas las contestare todas :D ¿Qué si pasan años? Puessss si, si pasan y en siguiente capítulo sabrás cuantos n.n

1\. Si tengo :D y tienemos mi mismo nombre, q irónico no?

2\. el de vainilla con caramelo o el de chicle *Q*

3\. puessss no tengo sitio favorito pero diré que el parque y el cine

(POR CIERTO YA LEY TU CHAPTER *-*estaba terminando de escribir esto cuando sentí que TENIA que visitar tu página (no se poque:3)y me quede como q OMG O.O COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTA MENTE ESPECTACULAR LE QUEDO A MI QUERIDA AMAKO-CHAN ESA ¡!ES MI HERMANA¡! TTOTT(algún dia seré casi tan buena como mi querida onee-chan) preciosooooo me encantoooo de verdad one-chan, también te deje un review peroooo no si te llego así que decidí lo seguro y dejarte otro por aquí :3 n/n muchas gracias onee-chan por dedicármelo TTwTT me sentí suma mente feliz DE LOS MEJORES REGALOS DE TODA MI CORTE EXISTENCIA)

Jejeje n.n para mí es un placer habértelo dedicado, NUNCA LO ARE ONEE-CHAN es una promesa *3*, espero q hayas disfrutado de esta simple continuación de esta simple novata :3 nos leemos

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES MIS MARAVILLOSOS Y PRECIOSOS LECTORES NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOOOOO OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADOOOOOOO CHAUUUUUUU NOS LEEREMOS PRONTOOO CHAUUUU Y SE ME CUIDAN *3* ¿reviews? Porfaaaa y muchas gracias**


	5. Chapter5:la mejor manera posible

**¡No saben nada ¡by** maniaca muajaja

Chapter5: **la mejor manera posible…**

¡NOS LEEMOS DENUEVO MIS PRECIOSOS LECTORES!

(sé que a algunos los deje algo intrigados o hasta desconcertados por lo que escribí de la decisión que tome y todo eso, y la verdad es que… *trago saliva y me escondo estilo chibi* decidí dejar fanfiction por un tiempo, es solo por un pequeño transcurso de tiempo NO para siempre(NI QUE ESTUBIERA LOCA, ademas sé que algunas buscarían la manera de secuestrar me o hasta matarme **(te hablo a ti mi querida amiga lauralydney (TTOTT me ha secuestrado todas las bese que le es posible, y crean me cuando les digo que han sido muchas) y también a ti mi querida dicky tu eres otra que también me quiere secuestrar )** e.e y la verdad yo aprecio mi libertad y mi vida, Y SERIA UN PECADO DEJAR DE LEER LOS HERMOSOS FANFICS yo sería INCAPAS de abandonarlos a ellos y a ustedes mis preciosos lectores por mucho tiempo) **les prometo volver pronto**

PORFAVOR NO ME MATEN TTOTT soy demasiado joven y hermosa para morir*aura depresiva y en posición fetal*, ya tengo suficiente con mi sádica y pervertida conciencia, y su tannnn querido amigo "el señor hacha" (UN HACHA **MAS** ENDEMONIADA MENTE GRANDE QUE EL MARTILLO QUE USA KAO-CHAN EN LA SERIE CUANDO SE TRANSFORMA T.T ) además ya les prometí que estaría con ustedes otra vez, lo último que quiero es dejar triste a alguien solo será un descanso corto, (además no me he sentido muy bien que digamos, neeeee pero eso no importa mucho ahora n.n) para poder escribir más tranquila mente (hasta hacer un nuevo fanfic *u* estoy trabajando en eso n.n) ( no me miren así e.e, algunas escritora ha beses dejan sus fanfics por varios meses o hasta un mísero año completo **YO NO ARE ESO** , además creo que ustedes son los que salen beneficiados con todo esto ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE PORFAVOR NO ME VEAN ASI TTOTT me asusta… *escalofrió y cara de miedo* sé que la mayoría (todos) puede dar miedo si se lo propone o sin proponérselo XC, creo que ya es suficiente castigo con la conciencia que toco no creen? Pero si se quieren desahogar bienvenido sea u.u no me molestare con nadie (con tal de que no exageren o me pongan palabras demasiado feas NO ES UNA DESPEDIDA LES ESCRIBIRE 2 CHAPTERS MAS PARA CUANDO BUELVA no se alteren )

Como seaaa n.n NO LOS ABURRO MASSSSSSSS PORFAVOR DISFRUTEN LA CONTI y para que no se me vallan enojados con migo -3- este chapter lo hice largoooooooooo y **está dedicado a 2 personitas muy queridas para mí "Laura249, y Sonia Maria797"** que desde hace tiempo les quería dedicar un chapter (¿y qué mejor forma que haciendo uno largo para las 2?:3) ojala lo disfruten n.n mis queridas amigas (no se enojen con migo T_T porfaaaa yo las quiero mucho -3-)

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

Al fin pudo cortar y sacar el pulpo morado de ese enredo, lo que genera que se apuren lo más rápido que sus fuerzas les permitieron ya casi estaban bañadas en tierra lo que género que sus cuerpos fueran más pesados, el aire empezaba hacer escaso y la salida se estaba empezando a derrumbar también y con ello las esperanzas de salir de ese túnel con vida y no ser aplastadas por tierra, todo se empezó a poner más y más oscuro, su salida estaba tan cerca y era tan difícil de poder llegar, pero ninguna se daría por vencida tan fácil mente, sus padres confiaban en ellas y eso era suficiente motivo para ellas para no rendirse ni en esa situación ni en ninguna otra, estaban a punto de lograr salir de allí antes de que todo colapse, entes de que ellas pudieran **colapsar…**

La situación era crítica, ya no podían ni respirar bien por toda la tierra se les venía encima a las tres niñas, su vista se empezó a poner borrosa y casi sienten que todas sus fuerzas se acababan por completo, pero eso no las detuvo para continuar con su tan anhelado escape, estaban más que decididas en salir vivas de ahí por sus padres y su propio bien, se sentían muy asustadas ellas no querían morir de esa manera, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y su respiración era cada vez más irregular sintiendo que ya no podían más y casi podían sentir que se desmayarían allí mismo pero no permitirían acabar de esa manera, quitando la tierra que les impedía pasar con sus manitas pudiendo así abrirse paso entre todo el pasadizo a punto de ser su tumba, cayeron abruptamente a el suelo siendo arrastradas por la gravedad hacia una pequeña colina que se encontraba justo al frente de ellas, de pronto sintieron menos peso y una fresca brisa helada en sus rostros las fijarse bien…

¡Estaba afuera de ese pasadizo infernal!, claro estaban con raspones, agotadas, agitadas, sin fuerza alguna, la ropa sucia y rasgada, también con el cabello sucio y despelucado, pero estaban con vida y unidas, se miraron mutua mente con los ojos cristalino y lo primero que hicieron al mirar se mutuamente fue darse un abrazo grupal y llorar

-me… ale-alegra que s-se encuentren a-a salvo, ch-chicas e-están bien?-pregunta momoko sollozando muy agitada y con dificultad

-m-mejor que n-nunca-dice Kaoru tratando de calmar sus lagrimas

-t-tenia mu-mucho miedo-dice llorando miyako en el mismo estado de momoko

-y-ya no lloren…-dice momoko acariciando la cabeza de sus 2 amigas, tranquilizándolas en el acto, cierra sus ojos por un breve momento para relajar su respiración y luego habla con calma – es hora de ir con lady sedusa, ella nos ayudara a escondernos mientras esperamos a nuestros padres-dice con una pequeña sonrisa que es correspondida por las otras 2 niñas-miyako aun conservas esa carta, verdad?-pregunta con curiosidad dirigiendo su vista a miyako la cual asiente con una gran sonrisa mostrando un sobre negro algo arrugado y sucio de tierra

-bien hecho miyako-felicita muy feliz Kaoru alborotando más el cabello de su rubia amiga, la cual bufa molesta inflando los cachetes

-muy bien, es hora de ir donde la famosa lady sedusa –dice momoko decidida, sus amigas asienten y las 3 se paran en el acto con algo de dificultad

-me duele todo-dice muy adolorida miyako

-estoy molida-dice Kaoru tronando se la espalda-oye momo no podemos ir donde esa señora después de un pequeño descanso?-pregunta esperanzada Kaoru a momoko

-apoyo esa idea-dice miyako desplomándose en el césped junto con Kaoru

-no-dice con firmeza momoko-tenemos que irnos ya, cuando lleguemos haya les prometo que podremos descansar todo lo que quieran-dice dedicándoles una sonrisa de complicidad la cual es correspondida

Las niñas empiezan a caminar por la ruta que sus padres les indicaron hacia la cantina de lady sedusa, tenían que recorrer 35 km para salir de ese espeso bosque, después tenían que entrar a los suburbios que estaban justo al frente de la salida de este bosque, luego tenían que caminar con cuidado unas 15 cuadras para poder llegar a la zona de bares (n/a: este lugar se divide en barias zonas una son los prostíbulos, otra los bares de mala muerte, una sección donde se compran las drogas, otra donde se consiguen las armas, etc…) donde encontraran a la "estrella" del bar lady sedusa, ellas tenían que entregarle esa carta de contenido desconocido para ellas y ver si ella las podía ayudar como sus padres habían dicho antes, si no tendrían que idear un plan B, con la mayor prisa que sus piernas y fuerzas les permitieron, obedeciendo cada paso indicado por sus padres pasaron por cada lugar que ellos les indicaron para poder llegar a ese famoso bar donde estaba su tan estimada amiga

Pudieron llegar sin problema alguno, tuvieron que pasar entre borrachos, drogadictos, prostitutas para poder llegar al bar donde ahora se encontraban, el guardia de seguridad era un hombre grande peludo y musculoso (parecía más un gorila) lo pudieron burlar muy fácil mente, era un lugar amplio, y se veía algo lujoso, las paredes eran de color rojo escarlata con toques negros, con una barra donde se encontraba el cantinero que servía los tragos que eran repartidos por chicas voluptuosas con mini faldas y los pechos afuera, tenía un escenario al final del pasillo donde encima de él se encontraban prostitutas bailando sensual y provocativa mente hacia los clientes a los 2 extremos del escenario había 2 tubos que estaban siendo ocupados 2 prostitutas que se movían al compás de la música muy erótica mente, la música estaba a todo volumen y el lugar estaba impregnado a un olor a cigarro y alcohol, de pronto las luces se apagaron por un breve momento dejando ver un único reflector que conducía al escenario que estaba cubierto por unas cortinas negras

De pronto la voz de un hombre desconocido empieza hablar por los altavoces

-buenas noches-dice la voz varonil-como siempre esta noche se presenta con nosotros la reina de la tarima con ustedes la hermosa , la única, la inigualable, la gran lady sedusa-las cortinas de pronto son abiertas y dejan ver que en el escenario hay una mujer de 29 años con el cabello negro y largo, piel pálida, ojos verde claro, tenía la cara muy maquillada y los labios pintados de rojos pasión, tenía unos tacones negros muy altos y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, estaba vestida con un vestido negro con brillo muy escotado y corto, empezó una canción muy lenta y provocativa, la mujer empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de la música y se empezó a acercar mucho a los hombres presente bailando muy pegado a ellos (las 3 niñas se dieron cuenta de cómo esa mujer los distraía con su sensual baile mientras les sacaba las carteras y los relojes a esos hombres ebrios y alborotados, pero notaron que nadie más lo hiso, esto provocó que se rieran leve mente y formaran un sonrisa burlona en sus rostros, como se notaba que era amiga de sus padres) después de alborotar más de lo que ya estaban a los hombres hay presente se subió a uno de los tubos y bailo en el con mucha sensualidad y maestría, varios hombres pasados de copas trataban de llegar al escenario para poder llegar a la "estrella" bailarina del escenario, pero no lo conseguían por 3 hombres (¡GORILAS!) vestidos con traje formal que eran los guarda espaldas de la tan famosa bailarina, cuando la música seso lady sedusa baja del escenario por un trago(claro que muchos hombres les sansa piropos, halagos y proposiciones tratando de tener la atención de la bailarina la cual sigue estando acompañada por uno de los hombres con trajes)(las 3 niñas la seguían a una distancia prudente)

-Jorge-dice sedusa llamando al cantinero-dame un wiski y que sea rápido-dice con desgano y el ceño fruncido mientras se sienta en una de las cillas presentes en la barra de bebidas

-es Joel-dice cansado el pobre cantinero apresurando se hacer el wiski de la amargada bailarina

-eso mismo dije-dice con amargura lady sedusa-y ustedes 3 pequeñas-dice mirando a las niñas que estaban escondidas detrás de un mueble cerca de la barra, las 3 se quedaron petrificadas ya que no pensaron ser descubiertas tan fácil mente por esa bailarina-no son muy jóvenes para estar en un lugar como este, y sin sus padres cuidando que traigan puestos sus pañales?-pregunta con antipatía y mal humor sedusa

-d-de echo vinimos p-para hablar con usted-dice algo nerviosa miyako

-no les comprare sus galletas o drogas, ni tampoco doy donaciones para la caridad-dice con severidad la mujer-y si solo era para eso será mejor que se vallan de aquí y de paso a bañar a su casa, o puente en donde vivan que bien que lo necesitan

-¡OIGA ANCIANA!-dice harta Kaoru- usted no tiene derecho de hablarnos así, bailarina de quinta-dice encarando a la antipática bailarina que se quedó sosteniendo la penetrante mirada que le dedicaba la pequeña, luego de unos segundos rio de buena gana la mujer

-valla mocosa, tienes carácter-dice dedicándole una sonrisa a Kaoru que la miro confundida por el inesperado comentario, sedusa agarra el wiski mirando el contenido de la copa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-me… me recuerdas a unos viejos amigos…-dice esto último con algo de melancolía

-de eso le queríamos hablar señorita sedusa-dice momoko muy seria mente y con formalidad dirigiendo se a lady sedusa la cual la miraba con una ceja arqueada-de casualidad esos viejos amigos de casualidad no son toky y miko matsubara?-pregunta momoko a sedusa la cual abre los ojos como platos, deja caer la bebida que antes tenía en manos, mira a su alrededor para verificar que nadie espía la conversación y luego dice

-vamos a mi camerino a hablar más tranquilas-dice muy seria mente sedusa sin esperar respuestas alguna, separa de su asiento y se dirige hacia una puerta de color negro que se encontraba al lado del escenario, sedusa saca una llave que tenía escondida entre sus pechos y abre la puerta con ella

-entren aquí-les indica sedusa a las niñas que entran al camerino, sedusa espera a que entren las 3 pequeñas y después ella entra y cierra la puerta tras de sí para asegurarse que nadie las interrumpieran-ahora si pequeñas, quienes son ustedes y quien las han contratado, cuanto les pagan por hacer esto?-pregunta desconfiada sedusa a las 3 pequeñas que están sentadas en un sillón color marrón que estaba ay puesto en su camerino-y más vale que no me vengan con mentiras pequeños monstruos, se cuándo las personas mienten- dice secamente sedusa

-igual que nuestras mamas chicas-dice con mucho entusiasmo la pequeña miyako

-cómo?-pregunta desconcertada sedusa

-como escucho, y aquí los monstruos no somos nosotras y nadie nos ha contratado, vieja desconfiada…-dice Kaoru con el ceño fruncido susurrando lo último ya cansada de tanta desconfianza de parte de esa señora

-VIEJA TU ABUELA MOCOSA MAL CRIADA-grita exaltada sedusa cansada de la falta de respeto- y más vale que me digan ya que es lo que quieren ya que mi paciencia tiene un límite-dice de forma amenazadora

-igual que nosotras, nuestra paciencia tiene un límite y nuestro tiempo es esencial-dice mommoko en el mismo tono de amenaza que sedusa-mire seré breve y rápida señorita, la verdad es que nosotras 3 solo estamos aquí porque nuestros padres nos dijeron que usted nos ayudaría a escondernos mientras ellos vienen por nosotras-dice con simpleza momoko

Sedusa forma una media sonrisa en su rostro-a no ser que yo conozca a sus padres y les deba algún favor o dinero, no tienen nada que hacer aquí niñas-dice y luego saca una caja cigarrillos y enciende uno

-antes de que nos eche-dice con firmeza momoko- ellos nos dijeron que le entreguemos esto-dice momoko y miyako le extiendo un sobre negro arrugado y algo sucio, sedusa al principio lo mira con descintres y aburrimiento, pero luego de analizar lo con atención abre mucho los ojos y le arrebata el sobre de las manitas de miyako

-de donde sacaron esto?-pregunto pausada mente la mujer que al parecer se alteró por esa carta de contenido desconocido

-mami me la dio para que se la diera a usted-dice miyako con inocencia-ella dijo que nos cuidaría mientras ellos se encargan de un asunto pendiente

-esto… es i-imposible-dice ida sedusa mirando el sobre y luego a las niñas, luego de nuevo al sobre y después a las niñas, sobre, niñas, sobre, niñas y así por los 3 minutos restantes

Ese sobre solo significaba una cosa… y era el fin de todo sea bueno o malo, si sus amigos lograban acabar con Him todo volvería a estar en paz, pero… si no lo lograban estaba segura que jamás los volvería a ver y estas 3 pequeñas tampoco y ella se tendría que hacer cargo de ellas, el contenido del sobre era el siguiente:

 **"Para nuestra querida amiga sedusa:**

 **Querida lady sedusa, si estás leyendo esta carta es porque te necesitamos ahora como una amiga y no como compañera de trabajo, te queremos pedir que por favor cuides muy bien de nuestras niñas, trátalas como si fuéramos nosotros por favor no dejes que nada malo les pase, si no todo esto será en vano, estamos dispuestos a correr el peligro que sea para proteger las a ellas y esperamos que tú también, como te abras dado cuenta cada una tiene nuestras características y que se parecen tanto en el carácter como en lo físico sabemos que las vas a querer tanto como nosotros siempre las hemos querido, toda vía son muy jóvenes para saber que tal vez nuestra despedida será eterna, no dejes por nada del mundo que sepan que nosotros no volveremos a estar con ellas, tienes nuestro permiso y toda nuestra confianza para convertirte en la segunda madre de las niñas, todo depende de ti para que todo esto funcione**

 **Trataremos con todo lo que podamos para poder volver por ellas y vernos otra vez después de no vernos por 11años, pero… si no logramos queremos que sepas que siempre fuiste parte de nuestra familia y nunca estarás sola porque siempre velaremos por ti y por ellas, cuídense mucho, te queremos mucho vieja amiga-hermana, diles a nuestros ángeles que los amamos y siempre lo aremos.**

 **Att: taro & natsuky akatsutsumi, lino & masu gotokuji, y toky & miko matsubara"**

Sedusa forma una media sonrisita en su rostro-como se nota que esto fue escrita por lino gotokuji, solo ella se pone tan cursi y sentimental, detesto que siempre me haga llorar-piensa dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras al terminar de leer esa dichosa carta-espero que si lo logren, y nos volvamos a ver después de todos estos años…-piensa con una sonrisa triste y limpiando rápida mente las lágrimas que estaban amenazando en salir, después pasa detenida mente su mirada estudiando a cada niña, paso su mirada en la primera pequeña que la miraba seria mente y la empezó a estudiar detenida mente, cabello largo anaranjado brillante adornado por un lazo rojo, ojos de un inusual pero bello color rosa, tez clara, carita de muñeca, cuerpo frágil y delgado (pero sin exagerar), ella era al parecer la más seria y madura de las 3, y podía deducir que era la "líder" por como actuaba y de cómo cuidaba de las otras 2 pequeñas, también se veía segura he inteligente de pronto algo hiso CLICK en su mente y dijo

-tu pequeña-dice sedusa dirigiendo se a momoko- eres la hija de taro y natsuky verdad?-pregunta, y momoko solo asintió con la cabeza muy segura- tu nombre… cual es-pregunta muy interesada sedusa

-momoko…mi nombre es akatsutsumi momoko-dice con determinación y seriedad momoko, este provoca que sedusa deje escapar una risita

-sí, se nota que eres su hija, eres igual a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, tienes la belleza y los mismos ojos de tu madre, pero con la penetrante mirada de tu padre y su color de cabello, también tienes la misma actitud de ambos-termina de decir sedusa con una sonrisa sincera, que es correspondida por la pequeña de ojos rosa y que de paso que se relaje un poco más el ambiente

Luego pasa su mirada en la segunda niña, estudiando la detenida mente, cabello corto azabache, ojos de un bello color jade, tez ligera mente bronceada, carita de muñeca, cuerpo frágil y delgado (tampoco sin exagerar), ella era al parecer la más impulsiva he inquieta de las 3, pudo deducir que, se veía orgullosa, fuerte y de carácter agresivo de nuevo un CLICK en su mente y dijo

-tu pequeña grosera-dice sedusa dirigiéndose a Kaoru- eres la hija de toky y miko matsubara, o me equivoco?- pregunta sedusa consiguiendo una gran sonrisa arrogante de la pequeña ojos jade junto a un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la pequeña-como te llames?-pregunta interesada sedusa dirigiendo toda su atención a la pequeña de ojos jade

-me llamo Kaoru, matsubara Kaoru-dice con mucho orgullo Kaoru

-sí, no cabe duda, eres igual a tu madre, tienes la misma fortaleza de tu padre junto a sus ojos, y posees la misma belleza de tu madre junto a su cabello, no dudo que eres igual de orgullosa que ese par, y tienes su misma actitud con su nula paciencia-dice lo último riendo junto con las 3 niñas

-no se equivoca, señorita-dice Kaoru lo último con una sonrisa burla, sedusa sonríe de la misma forma

Y por último pasa su mirada hacia la última niña, he igual que las otras 2 estudio detallada mente, caballo rubio recogido en 2 coletas, ojos de un bello color azul cielo, tez clara, carita de muñeca, cuerpo frágil y delgado (sin exagerar tampoco), ella era al parecer la más tranquila he inocente de las 3, se veía tierna y se notaba que era la más rápida (lo supo por la forma tan rápida que entro a su camerino y ni siquiera estaba corriendo), otra vez un CLICK en su mente y con una sonrisa dijo

-y tu pequeña eres la hija de lino y masu gotokuji-afirmo sedusa mas no pregunto

-sí, ellos son mis padres y mi nombre es gotokuji miyako-termino diciendo miyako con una radiante sonrisa que fue correspondida por la mujer presente

-si, al igual que tus amigas eres igual a tu madre a tu edad con sus mismos ojos y su belleza con su codiciada paciencia, tienes la misma actitud tranquila de ese par, con el mismo cabello de tu padre y su cara de "yo no fui"-dice sedusa con pose dramática y gracia haciendo reír a todos los presentes-y digan me niñas, como me conocen?-pregunta interesada sedusa, aspirando su cigarro y dejando escapar el humo contenido en su bosa

-pues, nuestros padres nos han contado y hablado mucho de ti-dice momoko, recibiendo un asentimiento de sedusa y un gento de que continuara-nos han dicho que han pasado por mucho juntos, y que sin tu ayuda los hubieran atrapada en más de una ocasión y que también eras la mejor amiga de nuestras madres y te convertiste en la miga de nuestros padres cuando los ayudaste a escapar de unos policías y luego les conseguiste un escondite seguro para que no los hallaran por un tiempo, te la jugaste mucho por ellos muchas veces y gracias a ti fue que se conocieron-dice lo último con una gran sonrisa al igual que sus amigas sonrieron de igual manera, sedusa también sonrió feliz recordando los viejos tiempos con sus amigos

-si fueron buenos tiempos-dice sedusa terminando de aspirar su cigarro y botándolo a la basura-con gusto las cuidare niñas, siempre quise tener hijas-dice con una mirada de tristeza

-y nosotras siempre te quisimos conocer señorita sedusa-dice miyako parándose del mueble de donde antes estaba sentada, y va a abrazar a sedusa siendo seguida de sus amigas que copian su acción, esta solo se queda petrificada ya que jamás espero ese gesto

-d-digan me tía-dice algo sonrojada sedusa con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro y correspondiendo el abrazo que le brindaba las 3 niñas

-muy bien, tía sedusa-dice las 3 niñas al unísono con una radiante sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros

-les prometo que las cuidare muy bien mientras sus padres no están, las voy a querer como sus padres las quieren y yo los quiero, las tratare como las hijas que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener-dice con nostalgia y determinación sedusa mirando fijamente a las 3 niñas que la miraban muy curiosa y feliz mente sonrieron

Después de 2 minutos del emotivo abrazo se separaron y sedusa las condujo a un baño que tenía instalado en su camerino, cada una espero su turno para lavarse toda la tierra que tenían encima y quitarse sus ropas que ahora estaban horrible mente sucias y rasgadas, al terminar de que las 3 se hayan bañado sedusa le da a cada una de las niñas ropa que antes era de la propiedad de las madres de cada una de las niñas cuando antes tenían su edad, a momoko le entrego un ying rasgado y una blusa de tirantes gruesos color rosa pastel, a Kaoru le entrego un pantalón militar y una blusa de tirantes color negro, y por ultimo a miyako le entrego un blue ying y una blusa color azul marino, al terminar cada una se arregló el cabello como cada una estaba acostumbrada a tener lo siempre, sedusa al verlas vertidas así casi se espanta ya que como volver a ver a sus amigas a esa edad y eso le generaba recuerdos, solo rezaba porque todo le saliera bien a sus desquiciados amigos y todos puedan volver a estar juntos como familia, enserio los echaba de menos y esperaba que se encontraran bien y ojala que no se les ocurra hacer alguna de sus locuras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mientras tanto en la pelea del bosque…**

Todos estaban completa mente exhaustos y las municiones eran escasas, pero lo bueno era que todo iba marchando de acuerdo al plan, ya habían acabado con la mitad de policías y pudieron derribar uno de los helicópteros con el lanzamisiles, y también convencieron a Him que no hubo y nunca abra una existencia de hijo alguno, se tragó el cuento completa mente, solo lo tuvieron que confundirlo diciéndole que si ellos hubieran tenido hijas él se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes con el embarazo y que habían perdido a sus hijo(a)s en uno de sus trabajos por una explosión que genero un grave golpe en el vientre y el feto no lo soporto, y nunca pudieron volver a quedar embarazadas de nuevo, con eso sacaron a Him de toda duda y quedo completa mente convencido con su relato inventado, ahora mismo se encontraban combatiendo al resto de los policías, planeaban fugarse de nuevo cuando ya hubieran acabado con el ultimo policía para poder ir a reencontrarse con su vieja amiga que cuidaba a sus hijas, al ya dejar inconsciente y herido al último todos empezaron a correr a la salida del bosque, pero no contaron con que Him les tendiera una emboscada en medio del bosque donde el doble de patrullas y policías armados los esperaban con más armas de mayor calibre en manos, era un callejón sin salida no tenían donde huir estaban completa mente atrapados y la asquerosa sonrisa filosa de superioridad de Him empeoraba la situación, esto solo los dejaba con una sola solución(que ellos esperaban jamás usar, pero ahora era su única salida y la salvación de sus hijas, por lo tanto estaban dispuestos a usarlo) el plan "B", todos estaban arrinconados en el centro de un circulo formado por todos los policías presentes mientras los apuntaban con sus armas listos para esperar cualquier indicación de su despreciable líder Him que estaba tan sonriente que hasta daba miedo, cada quien tomo la mano de su respectiva esposa

Taro solo les dedico una sonrisa sincera a sus amigos los cuales les corresponden de la misma forma, cada quien se da un abrazo con su pareja y esa era la señal para activar la bomba que taro tenia escondida (su esposa al abrasarlo en un rápido movimiento activo la secuencia de inicio para la detonación de la bomba masiva), los 6 cerraron muy fuerte mente los ojos esperando el impacto final aun abrasados fuerte mente a su pareja

Him se dio cuenta de esto, lo que lo hiso sospechar por tan repentino gesto de cariño en público, al poner más atención, siente un casi inaudible sonido que viene cerca de sus futuros prisioneros y sabe que eso no es nada bueno al darse cuenta del peligro no hace más nada que correr y gritar en el acto un ¡CORRAN!, algunos captaron la orden enseguida pero otros no fueron tan rápidos y no tuvieron tanta suerte, la bomba ya avía explotado y por consecuencia matado o grame mente herido a los presentes, la bomba tuvo una magnitud de dañar a los que estaban a 100 metros a la redonda del lugar

(Lo bueno era que no había ninguna vivienda cercana ni nada por el estilo, los 6 adultos antes de crear esa bomba primero exploraron el perímetro por varios años para asegurarse que ningún inocente habite el perímetro, tal vez eran mafiosos y ya han matado personas antes, pero nunca han matado ni mataran a algún inocente que no tenga nada que ver con esto)

Y con ello los 6 cadáveres tendidos en el suelo envuelto en llamas y cenizas de las antes personas más buscadas y temidas en del mundo criminal (junto a otros cadáveres de policías un poco más alejados de ellos y uno que otro mal herido), era una completa masacre, sangre, restos de cuerpos desmembrados, plantas y árboles que también fueron víctima de la bomba eran consumidos por las llamas y decoradas por sangre…

-se-señor…-dice con dificultad uno de los sobrevivientes a la explosión que por consecuencia ahora se encuentra un poco mal herido-s-se encu-cuentra bien?-dice esperando que su jefe Him le contestara

-b-bien? N-nunca he estado me-mejor-dice Him aguantándose el horrendo dolor físico que ahora sentía (y más en sus piernas)-lléveme co-con los restos de e-esos bastardos-ordena con una voz muy potente Him, el policía solo acata la orden y lleva cargado en el hombro a Him ya que esta tenía un problema para ponerse de pie

Al ya estar en el lugar indicado Him le dice que lo siente en el suelo y que busque la manera de contactar refuerzos y ambulancias para tratar a los heridos (claro solo lo hace para quedar bien), cuando el policía se retira para obedecer Him se echa a reír como el lunático y desquiciado que es

-lo logre-dice mui feliz Him muriéndose de la risa-al fin acabe con ustedes, fue difícil y me tomo años hacerlo! PERO AL FIN LO HE CONSEGUIDO!-dice de forma escalofriante terminando de reír-uh, pero que tenemos aquí?-dice con su repugnante sonrisa, posando su mirada perturbadora y rojiza mirada hacia 3 hermosos anillos de compromiso que antes pertenecía a las 3 mujeres ya fallecidas, los 3 anillos eran suma mete hermosos, los 3 eran de plata y cada uno tenía una joya diferente (rubí, zafiro, esmeralda) con incrustaciones de diamantes en los bordes-a mi esposa no le vendría mal tener estas bellezas en sus suaves y delicadas manos, todo lo contrario le encantara-dice perversa mente arrastrando se hacia los preciosos anillos-les agradezco el regalo, me servirá como trofeo, siempre recordare este día-dice Him de una manera desquiciada, cogiendo los anillos y metiéndoselos a el bolsillo-al fin algo de ustedes me servirá de algo, y les aseguro que esto tan valioso muy pronto tendrá nueva dueña-dice por ultimo desplomándose de la risa

Después de estar allí por 15 minutos llegaron rápida mente las ambulancias recogiendo y atendiendo a los heridos, los cuerpos sin vida los cogieron delicada mente para transportarlo a otro lugar para que las familias se pudieran despedir, la prensa llego, todo estaba repleto de cámaras y paparais haciendo preguntas y tomando fotos a todos y a todo, era un completo caos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En un bar, más exactamente en el camerino de lady sedusa…**

-ya terminaron de comer niñas?-pregunta una muy interesada sedusa, mientras veía como las 3 niñas terminaban de (DEVORAR) comer su cena que era un plato con carne y puré de papas( fue lo mejor que les pudo conseguir), a sedusa le dio algo de gracia ver como 3 pequeñas nenas que se veían frágiles y delicadas podían comer de una manera tan rápida, como se notaba que sacaron los modales de sus padres, las 3 niñas solo asintieron con una bella sonrisa decorando sus angelicales rostros, sedusa solo sonríe-bueno, hora de dormir-dice casi como una orden, las 3 niñas solo bufan haciendo un puchero enojadas-no me miren así, he dicho que es hora de dormir-dice esta vez con una voz más potente, mandándolas a dormir en el mueble (era lo suficiente mente grande para que las niñas pudieran dormir allí) mientras ella cogía su abrigo de lana color negro y se lo colocaba para poder ir a su departamento

(por ahora no era seguro llevarlas ahora con ella a su departamento ya que las quería mantener lo más seguras posibles nadie entraba a su camerino sin su permiso, mientras sus amigos se encargaban de su asunto con Him las niñas se podían quedar aquí mientras tanto ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban y ella se encargaría de que no les faltara nada, y sus amigos no sabían dónde ella vivía ahora pero si sabían dónde trabaja no sabe como pero lo saben a sí que prefería mantenerlas ahí para que las pudieran encontrar con rapidez)

Al despedirse de las niñas verificar que estén "dormidas" (n/a: ustedes creen que acaso se dormirán tan fácil mente? e.e )y bien arropadas en el mueble y apaga la luz, abre la puerta para salir y después la sierra con llave tras de sí, se dirige a su departamento con rapidez (que quedaba a 35 minutos a paso rápido, era una casa humilde al lado de un motel barato)

Las niñas al percatarse de que la mujer se avía ido abrieron sus ajos y se pararon del mueble de donde antes estaban acostadas y se miraron de forma cómplice empezaron a buscar con la mirada algo cuando al fin los ojos jade se fijaron en su objetivo, Kaoru agarro el control remoto del televisor que había en el camerino y prendió el televisor, las 3 se sentaron cómoda mente en el mueble y dejaron el primer canal que apareció en la pantalla, al parecer el canal de noticias las 3 lo miraban de forma aburrida y Kaoru estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente canal cuando lo que oyeron las dejaron en completo shock

 **"-Nos encontramos en el bosque que se encuentra afuera de los suburbios de tokio donde les reportamos una devastadora noticia, la mayor masacre que pudieron haber cometido los criminales más buscados que se conocen, que además de acabar con la vida de cientos de policías acabaron con su propia vida… seguimos con tigo Amoni-dice uno de los reporteros que tenía el cabello color lila y ojos de igual color con vestimenta formal, dándole la palabra a otra reportera de cabello morado y ojos negros con traje formal**

 **-Gracias Ryuno, como anterior mente escucharon nos encontramos en el bosque, más conocido como "el bosque prohibido" llamado así por ser el más peligroso y ahora sabemos porque, ya que al parecer era en donde se encontraban escondidos estas peligrosas personas, no es así ryuno?-pregunta la reportera de nombre amoni dirigiéndose al reportero con cabello lila**

 **-Así es querida amoni, estamos aquí para entrevistar al gran héroe que al fin acabo con la existencia de esos 6 monstruos, cuenten nos señor Him como fue que logro acabar con ellos?-pregunta el reportero dando le el micrófono a un hombre que estaba en una camilla, tenía una apariencia aterradora, cabello negro y ojos… del diablo, poseía múltiples heridas que sangraban pero se veía ileso, además que tenía una gran y afilada sonrisa en el rostro**

 **-los muy desgraciados… cuando estaban acorralados y a mi merced, uno de ellos de nombre taro akatsutsumi tenía escondido en la espalda una bomba de gran magnitud sus amigos y su esposa estaban conscientes de la existencia de esa bomba, estoy seguro de que el fin de usar esa bomba era para acabar con migo de una vez por todas, pero no lo consiguieron es más me ahorraron el trabajo de matarlos yo mismo-dice lo último con una gran sonrisa aterradora-al fin están donde pertenecen, en el infierno-dice con voz tétrica, haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes**

 **-yo creo que al fin podremos dormir tranquilos-dice al fin la reportera de nombre amoni**

 **-así es…-di se Him dando le la razón a la reportera**

 **-ahora señor Him, que ara ahora que al fin ha acabado con esos criminales?-pregunta el reportero ryuno muy interesado**

 **-ahora me enfocare en mi trabajo y en mi familia-dice Him algo serio pero con su perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro-en 9 años mis 3 hijos entraran en la mejor universidad, además mi bella esposa esta algo delicada de salud como tendré más tiempo libre pienso pasar más tiempo con ella y mis hijos**

 **-uh que bueno señor Him y tiene una foto de su hermosa familia, estamos seguros que nuestros televidentes quieren saber cómo son los 3 maravillosos hijos y la esposa del héroe de Tokio-dice muy emocionada la reportera, Him lo piensa un poco pero después sede a la petición y saca una foto de su mochila la foto mostraba de una mujer hermosa de buen cuerpo, su cabello era rojo y esponjado, pero no se veían sus ojos y tenía puesto un elegante vestido rojo escotado pegado al cuerpo que hacia resaltar su bella figura, y en el centro estaban 3 niños uno que aparentaba ser el mayor estaba del lado derecho tenía el cabello de color naranja despeinado y rebelde que le llegaba por los hombros cubierto por una gorra roja, sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, y estaba vestido con un uniforme de basquetbol, en su rostro tenía una media sonrisa juguetona y una mirada divertida también era el más alto por unos centímetros de los 3 , al lado izquierdo había un niño pelinegro, tenía su cabello recogido a una coleta alta con un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, sus ojos eran de un color verde bosque, y estaba vestido con un uniforme de futbol y en su brazo izquierdo sostenía un balón de futbol, en su rostro tenía una media sonrisa divertida y el ceño lo tenía fruncido, y en el centro estaba un niño rubio, tenía el pelo en un estilo semidespeinado, y su rostro poseía una hermosa y radiante sonrisa con los ojos serrados, tenía unas adorables pequitas que en total eran 3 en cada mejilla, tenía un traje de pintor que poseía un delantal con manchas de pinturas, en su mano derecha tenía un pincel y en la otra lo que usaban los pintores para poner las pinturas, él era el más bajo de los 3 por unos cuantos centímetros**

 **-son adorables, no lo crees ryuno?-pregunta la reportera fascinada por la foto**

 **-sin duda lo son amoni-dice ryuno dando le la razón a su colega- bueno señor Him todos esperamos que se recuperó, que tenga mucha suerte**

 **-sin duda la tendré, ya que ahora tengo 3 nuevos presentes para mi esposa-dice Him sacando los 3 anillos que antes tenía en el bolsillo guardado**

 **-o que hermoso señor Him usted herido y solo piensa en su esposa, ya no hay hombres como usted-dice muy desilusionada la reportera pero a la vez feliz, el otro reportero de nombre ryuno frunce un poco el ceño por ese comentario pero trata de disimular, la reportera se da cuenta y solo ríe divertida-bueno señor Him no lo molestamos más, esperamos su recuperación pronta, verdad ryuno?-dice de forma coqueta la reportera abrazando a su colega de cabello lila lo que genera un sonrojo en las mejillas del reportero, y una carcajada a Him**

 **-s-si a-amoni, adi-adios señor Him-dice el reportero muy nerviosa mente despidiéndose de Him que lo metía a una ambulancia para mandarlo a un hospital `para tratar sus heridas**

 **"-y en otras noticias…-dice de nuevo la reportera"**

Pero las niñas no escuchan más ya que no lo soportaron y solo apagaron la infernal televisión con mucha ira, estaban completa mente destrozadas, y no solo por la noticia de la muerte de sus queridos y amados padres sino que también les dolía la manera tan horrible en la que se referían a sus padres como si ellos de verdad fueran unos monstruos, el único monstruo en este mundo era ese maldito de Him, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y se abrasaron tratando de consolarse la una a la otra, algo en su interior se destrozó por completo nunca volverán a ser las mismas de antes, ahora solo se tenían a ellas mismas y ahora a su nueva tía sedusa, ese hombre con cara de diablo les había arrebatado los más importante que ellas tenían, sus lindos he inocentes ojos estaban hinchados por todas las lágrimas de amargura y dolor que habían derramado llenos de odio puro ese odio que ahora sentían por ese horrendo y diabólico hombre

-tranquilas chicas-dice momoko terminando de secar sus lágrimas-la muerte de nuestros padres no será en vano, vengaremos su muerte aunque sea lo último que ágamos, pero por favor no lloren-dice momoko con una mirada suplicante, sus amigas imitan su acción y cada una forma una sonrisa algo forzada en sus rostros

-tienes razón momo, nosotras vengaremos a nuestros padres-dice miyako con la misma mirada que tenían sus amigas y era odio puro con deseos de venganza

-no importa que pase-dice Kaoru de igual forma-nosotras aremos pagar muy caro al que destruyo a nuestra familia

-y yo tengo el plan perfecto…-dice momoko muy segura y una mirada fría, a miyako y a Kaoru se les formo la misma mirada en sus rostros

-que tienes en mente momo?-pregunta interesada miyako

-en 9… en 9 años nos podremos vengar-dice con determinación, momoko vuelve a prender la televisión pone el canal de noticias en reversa y congela la imagen donde se mostraba la antes mencionada foto de la familia de Him, las otras 2 niñas solo miran la imagen curiosa y algo confusa-gracias a la información que obtuvimos de los parlanchines reporteros, ahora sabemos cómo nos podemos vengar de ese desgraciado, ven esa foto?-pregunta esperando la respuesta, sus 2 amigas la miraron con una cara de "nos estas jodiendo?" y momoko solo rueda los ojos-solo respondan

-sí, si vemos esa endemoniada y horrenda foto-dice con desagrado Kaoru

-muy bien, porque esto-dice momoko señalando la imagen de los 3 niños-es nuestro nuevo objetivo

-eh?-preguntan desconcertadas miyako y Kaoru sin entender nada

-como oyeron, estos 3 engendros hijos del diablo-dice con profundo rencor momoko, mirando fija mente la imagen, en especial la de cierto niño de ojos sangre y gorra roja-serán nuestro objetivo principal para poder vengarnos-las otras 2 están atentas a las palabras de su amiga, y fijan su mirada a un niño en específico, Kaoru mira fijamente al niño de ojos verde bosque y sonrisa divertida, y miyako mira al niño rubio de sonrisa radiante-usaremos todo lo que nuestros padres nos enseñaron, nos vengaremos de Him desde sus preciados hijos los aremos sufrir muy muy lenta y dolorosa mente, cuando los tengamos comiendo de la palma de nuestra mano los obligaremos a que nos conduzcan a su detestable padre, que duele más que tus propios hijos te traicionen y conduzcan a tus enemigos para matarte?-dice de una manera tétrica, de la misma manera que su padre lo hacía antes de morir-estudiaremos a estos 3 niños en todos los sentidos donde viven, su edad, donde estudian, fecha de cumpleaños, amigos, familiares cercanos, etc. No se nos puede perder ningún detalle de ninguno de ellos, cada una se encargara de estudiar a uno en específico después de ese tiempo nos meteremos en la misma universidad que ellos nos aremos amigas muy cercanas a ellos y empezaremos a utilizar lo que aprendimos de nuestras mamas-dice momoko formando una maquiavélica sonrisa que es correspondida por sus amigas de igual manera-y los utilizaremos para nuestros fines, al terminar con nuestro trabajo y venganza nos desharemos de ellos como muñecos de trapo viejo

-y le quitaremos a Him lo que él le quito a nuestras mamas-dice Kaoru refiriendo se a los anillos de sus mamas

-eso también, les destruiremos la vida, despojando les todo, destruirlos desde adentro-dice con mirada sombría momoko

-y ellos 3 nos ayudaran sí que lo sepan, ellos mismos se condenaran-dice miyako sin una pisca de compasión

-hoy juramos por la memoria de nuestros padres que destruiremos a los Him-dicen al unísono las 3 niñas agarrándose las manos entre ellas y serraron sus ojos por unos breves segundos y luego los abren

Las 3 niñas sonrieron de la manera más retorcida y aterradora mente posible, en 9 años exactos todos comenzara, pero desde ahora se preocuparan por seguir ocultas, entrenar y estudiar a sus futuras víctimas, muy pronto cumplirían su juramento, solo toca esperar los anhelados 9 años de espera, mientras tanto se prepararan de **la mejor manera posible…**

 **Continuara…**

Wow creo que me inspire bastante (por eso me tarde más, ojala y les haya gustado n.n) PERO FUE GRACIAS A USTEDES Y SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES TTOTT fue tannn hermoso saber que mi primer fanfic es lo suficiente mente bueno para que maravillosos lectores la pongan de favorito y que me sigan T3T MUCHAS GRACIASSSS A

 **Laura249:** hola querida amiga n.n me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ( lo peor de todo es que esa parte solo se me vino en el momento :3, adoro hacer reír a las maravillosas lectoras que por ellas hago esto) si soy colombiana n.n y ya que tú también lo eres (más o menos XD) algún día nos podríamos ver por cosas de la vida :3,te contare algo (YA QUE ALGUIEN LLAMADA DICKY A REBELADO MI IDENTIDAD EN UNO DE SUS REVIEWS Y NO TIENE SENTIDO SEGUIR OCULTANDOLO TTOTT ya no podré hacer mi concurso pero buenooo ya no importa *aura depresiva y me siento en el suelo estilo chibi*) también me llamo Laura ese es mi verdadero nombre *3* pero ese no era lo q te quería decir me he salido del tema gomene n/n, yo jamás seria capas de abandonarte has sido una inspiración muy grande para mí para que yo deje de hacer fanfics todo lo contrario pienso hacer una nueva historia pronto y espero q tú la leas (claro solo si quieres jamás obligaría a nadie a hacer nada q no quiera) YO NO QUIERO QUE TE ME MUERASS TTOTT, si miyako es mi favorita n.n si es muy kawaii, y espero q te haya gustado este chapter te lo dedico con mucho cariño chauuu

 **Sonia Maria797:** so no hubiera suspenso ustedes no leerían mi historia no crees? n.n jejeje, lo que me dices me dejaste pensando y eso me llevo a mi decisión (me quede como que o.o… tiene razón, JAMAS PENSE EN ESO T.T) tome este reto sin que me diera cuenta gracias por avisarme u.u, PERO NO POR ESO DEJARE DE HACE ESTO TODO LO CONTRARIO GRACIAS A TI TOMARE ESTE RETO Y LO ARE HASTA EL FINAL *celebro y brinco estilo chibi*, te mando saludos chauuuu nos leemos pronto

 **Ruka Jimotoraku:** hola ruka-chan tranquila espero que hallas arreglado tu problema con lo de los reviews n.n, me alegro que te guste como me está quedando esta fanfic para mí es importante que te guste eso me impulse a continuar, para mí es un honor leer tus maravillosas historias no me agradezcas GRACIAS A TI POR HACERLAS Y SI GUSTANY VASTANTE, adoro que estés feliz ruka-chan eso me ase también feliz que seamos amigas, nos leemos pronto, chauuu prometo volver pronto y mi próximo chapter será para ti ES UNA PROMESA y yo siempre las cumplo n.n

 **Lea the fox:** ME LLENA DE FELICIDAD QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MI QUERIDA LEA-CHAN, para mí es un placer haberte dedicando el chapter anterior lea-chan n/n te lo agradezco mucho, yo amo que a una lectora tan maravillosa como tú le guste este intento de fanfic escrito por esta novata futura autora chau lea-chan *3* nos leemos pronto

 **Karla Mizuki:** JAMAS ARIA ESO AUNQUE ME LO PIDIERAS *cara de miedo*, es un placer para mi apoyarte en tu maravilloso fanfic "piratas" te lo mereces n.n, eso no importa ME ALEGRA MUCHISIMO QUE ALLAS LEIDO MI REVIEW AUNQUE HAYA SIDO 3 DIAS DESPUES NO ME IMPORTA y que te tomaras la molestia de leer este simple fanfic escrito por esta simple novata, me llena de alegría que te haya gustado mi idea (ya sabes para que usaran sus habilidades ewe ), me dio risa lo que dijiste de "oh, este me gusta" "esto lo conozco" "dios esto es del diablo" "qué coño pero si todos son los mismos que a mime gustan" casi me muero de risa X3 gricas :D tu también tienes un gusto exquisito

Si TToTT uno siente eso, talento natural O/O ENSERIO? MUCHAS GRACIAS, te deseo lo mismo TUS HISTORIAS SERAN MUY EXITOSAS YO LO SE, tu crees? pues gracias siempre me ha gustado que gracias lo que digo o escribo formar bellas sonrisas a las personas en este caso autoras y lectoras n.n , ese era el punto quería que los chicos les recordaran a las chicas a sus papas para que se les haga difícil su venganza *-* para poner emoción al asunto, si a mí también y me decepciona que en el primer capítulo las chicas sientan que no pueden vivir sin ellos es algo decepcionante Y ESO QUE SOMOS FANS, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco T.T eso me motivaría MUCHISIMO, chauuu y te deseo mucha suerte con tus fanfics

 **Dicky:** TTOTT DICKY-CHAN POR QUE ERES TANNN CRUELLLL CON MIGO T3T no era necesario revelar mi identidad AHORA CUALQUIERA SABE QUE ME LLAMO LAURA, lo bueno es que ya no tienes deseos de matarme… por ahora*cara de espanto y me escondo debajo de la cama estilo chibi*TE LO RUEGO NO SUBAS UNA FOTO MIA HASI CUALQUIERA PODRA ENCONTRARME PARA SECUESTRARME subo lo más pronto q puedo e.e, tu eres la mala pero aun así te quiero -3- nos hablamos luegooo (tienes suerte de no ser como tú y rebelar tu nombre *puchero enojado*)


	6. Chapter 6:completa mente fritos

Chapter6: **completa mente fritos…**

MIS PRECIOSOS LECTORES HE VUELTOOOO, los extrañé muchísimo TTOTT, FUE LA PEOR TORTURA DE TODA MI CORTA EXISTENCIA, MI CONCIENCIA ESTA DESQUISIADA casi me mata esa psicópata en más de una ocasión CON SU AMIGO EL SEÑOR HACHA *me escondo tras un osito de peluche estilo chibi y tiemblo* Y NO EXAJERO tengo suerte de seguir con vida, como seaaa eso no importa n.n AQUI LES TRAIGO LA CONTI espero que les guste

(Lamente si los deje por demasiado tiempo **NO LO VOLVERE HACER en serio FUE HORRIBLE** prefiero mil veces las amenazas de secuestro o muerte que uno que otro me manda en los reviews **( y SI fue tan perturbador que prefiero que me secuestren y me tengan cautiva en un lugar desconocido para que actualice más rápido)** , que volver a pasar tanto tiempo "de calidad obligatoria" con mi sádica conciencia, no saben las cosas horribles que me hiso *cara de traumada* me perseguía con su gigantesca hacha solo por diversión, me obligaba a poner me disfraces tiernos (ya saben animalitos y cosas así -.-U) USANDO DE EXCUSA DICIENDO QUE ES MI CULPA POR SER TIERNA eso NO es siento*puchero enojado* lo peor de todo era que si no lo hacía me torturaba *aura depresiva* la muy malvada me hiso una sesión de fotos usando todos los perturbadores disfraces **(hiso un nuevo álbum de fotos y si antes tenía otro con un contenido parecido de mi con disfraces lo termino de llenar y compro otro para llenarlo también, lose tiene problemas e.e)** hasta me hiso disfrazarme de mi hermoso y sensual boomer (más de 4 veces no hubiera estado tan mal si no me hubiera mirado con ojos de loca fan enamorada *escalofrió*) también de miyako-chan pero fue más constante que el de boomer los lentes de contacto son MUY incomodos y las pelucas PICAN MUCHO NO ME GUTA D,: (bueno más bien las que ella me obliga a poner -_-), como seaaa no los molesto más n.n

 **Este Chapter va dedicado a "Ruka Jimotoraku" (RUKA-CHAN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE AMIGA DEL ALMA Y MARAVILLOSA ESCRITORA *-*)**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

Entrenar y estudiar a sus futuras víctimas, muy pronto cumplirían su juramento, solo toca esperar los anhelados 9 años de espera, mientras tanto se prepararan de **la mejor manera posible…**

Después de que las 3 niñas discutieran y analizaran el plan de forma detallada por un par de horas se les fue la noción del tiempo, ya eran la 2:54 a.m de la madrugada y las 3 ya estaban muy cansadas, se deciden acostar de nuevo en el mueble y seguir con sus planes mañana, cierran sus ojos y se quedan completa mente dormidas en el acto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En el hospital más lujoso de Tokio…**

Todo estaba muy agitado ese día, enfermeras corrían de un lado al otro con agujas, vendas, camillas, medicamentos, botiquines de primeros auxilios, etc., los doctores estaban rodeados de muchos pacientes heridos, en estado grave o crítico y algunos sin esperanza para poder salvar…

Mientras que en ese mismo lugar del último piso en el cuarto más caro de todo el hospital yacía tendido en una camilla del cuarto el hombre responsable de toda la desgracia que le ocurría a nuestras 3 niñas (y muchas más a otros) y que sin saberlo se había ganado a 3 personitas más a su larga e interminable lista de enemigos que ahora ocuparían el lugar de los 6 cadáveres de sus ya difuntos mayores enemigos

Acostado con los ojos abiertos viendo el techo del lugar como si fuera lo más interesante del momento, estaba completa y absoluta mente frustrado y enojado, tenía ganas de volver a matar a las 6 personas responsables de su ahora estado, no puede creer que hayan conseguido acabar con su carrera y entre comillas su vida…

 **Hace un par de horas atrás…**

Lo metieron en la ambulancia y lo llevaron a el mejor y más caro hospital de todo Tokio, después de exigir y amenazar a algunas personas y sobornar a otras lo colocaron en el mejor de los cuartos para tratar sus heridas en privacidad, después de unos 5 minutos (con unos cuantos gritos e insultos que el mismo le mandaba a las enfermeras y demás) lo vino a atender el doctor que él había solicitado, su doctor era un hombre de avanzada edad con el cabello canoso y los ojos de un color naranja opaco, estaba vestido con la típica bata de doctor y en ella estaba grabado el nombre del hombre "Doc. Asunacotuno Kenovi" de color anaranjado oscuro

Después del ingreso del doctor Asunacotuno Kenovi a su habitación le empezaron hacer unos cuantos chequeos de cuerpo completo, limpiaron, desinfectaron, curaron y vendaron sus heridas con unas cuantas enfermeras ( unas 4 en total que el eligió también, aprovechaba cada momento en ver de forma lujuriosa los cuerpos de estas lo que generaba rabia he incomodidad a las pobres enfermeras), al terminar con su tarea las enfermeras salieron corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, con la excusa de que las necesitaban en otra parte o que su turno ya había acabado

Su ceño se frunció con la dejada de las jóvenes ya que se sentía muy a gusto con la vista panorámica que les brindaba esas bellas enfermeras, decidió relajar su ceño para dirigirse al doctor y preguntarle con suma tranquilidad

-que tal esta todo doctor?-pregunta sin mucho interés Him mirando por el rabillo del ojo al doctor que tenía al frente que miraba muy interesado y con suma preocupación los resultados de las pruebas que le hicieron, esto género que se desconcertara un poco un momento pero después de unos minutos decidió no tomarle importancia -de seguro es la fractura de algún hueso o algo parecido-piensa con desinterés Him con una mirada de aburrimiento que se dirigía al techo esperando la respuestas del doctor

-señor Him…-dice con voz preocupada-esto…esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos-dice con miedo de la reacción que tuviera el poderoso y aterrador hombre al frente suyo

-como dice?-pregunta con desconcierto y duda Him- explíquese doctor-dice o más bien exige Him de forma demandante dedicándole una potente mirada al aterrado doctor

-vera señor Him-dice aclarándose la garganta el doctor kenovi-el impacto que usted sufrió durante la explosión fue riesgosa, pero no lo suficiente como para generar le la muerte como a la mayoría de sus hombres-dice con un deje de temor por lo siguiente que diría-pero… eso no cambia el hecho de que cuando usted corrió fuera de la zona de peligro antes de que la bomba le generara un daño mayor, pero si le ocasiono un terrible impacto desde la cintura para abajo que le ocasiono a una fuerte y dolorosa caída cuando la bomba exploto , usted sufrió un gran daño señor… el suficiente daño como para dejarlo sin la movilidad de sus piernas-dice con el miedo a flor de piel el inquieto doctor

-que es lo que quiere decir…usted me está diciendo que…-dice desconcertado Him ahora con toda la atención y asombro hacia el doctor que tenía al frente suyo

-lo que trato de decirle señor Him es que…-lo interrunpe el medico con nerviosismo mal disimulado en su tono de vos- usted perdió completa mente la habilidad de volver a caminar en el momento que la bomba termino de estallar, sus piernas no le volverán a responder… jamás…-dice apunto de un colapso de nervioso ante la profunda ira que transmitía su paciente con la noticia que acaba de recibir, sentía que estaba encerrado en la misma habitación con el mismísimo diablo (lo cual no está muy lejos de la realidad)

Him no contuvo la impotencia que sentía en ese preciso momento y lo que hizo fue coger al doctor por el cuello de la bata

-USTED QUE SABE?-grita con ira- ES CLARO QUE ESTE MUGRIENTO HOSPITAL PODRA HACER ALGO,NO GASTO MI MALDITO DINERO AQUÍ PARA QUE NO AGAN NADA-grita fuera de sí Him zarandeando con suma brusquedad al Doctor Kenovi sin pensar en el daño que le ocasionaba, después de tratar de calmarse Him suelta con brusquedad al doctor lo que ocasiona que este caiga de culo al suelo con mucha fuerza y empieza a tirar al suelo con ira todo lo que tenga al alcance, al verse liberado el Doctor se arrastra con rapidez para luego parar se en la puerta y atravesarla corriendo fuera de la vista de Him en busca de ayudas para tratar a su paciente, al pasar 2 minutos después de asa escena aparen enfermeras con suero para inyectárselo, también entran 3 guardias para así sujetar a Him de brazos y pies, para que las enfermeras lo pudieran inyectaran para tranquilizarlo, al acabar con su objetivo todos se retiran para seguir con sus labores

Dejando a Him solo en la habitación dormido en la camilla a causa del suero…

 **Fin del recuerdo…**

Después de un breve descanso a causa del suero que le inyectaron se despertó y de inmediato se puso a pensar con mente fría en como este percance lo beneficiaria de la mejor manera, y después de largas horas de silencio sin ideas algo suma mente astuto se le vino a la mente que estaba seguro que lo sacaría de todo ese problema y lo aria más rico he importante de lo que ya era, se formó una retorcida y filosa sonrisa en su rostro al ya tener su boleto al éxito y luego dice con suficiencia

-mañana será un día memorable-dice con la misma sonrisa y luego se pone a reír como un desquiciado esperando con ansias el día de mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mientras tanto en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad…**

El sol salió dejando a la vista un nuevo y radiante día en la ciudad de Tokio, nos encontramos en el barrio más rico de toda la ciudad donde se podía admirar una bellísima mansión que destacaba mucho más que las demás de paredes color crema y detalles en oro puro, tenía un techo color café, la propiedad estaba rodeada por una cerca muy alta echa de oro sólido y la entrada a la propiedad era solo por la enorme puerta eléctrica que tenía está cerca custodiada por guardias de seguridad que hacían múltiples rondas por toda la propiedad para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, también contaban con perros guardianes que estaban dentro de la cerca para estar al pendiente de cualquier persona que entraba a la mansión

La mansión poseía un jardín precioso de rosas de distintos colores, lejos de los rosales en la parte de atrás se pueden divisar un amplio establo en donde se encontraban una extensa variedad de hermosos caballos pura sangre, en pocas palabras una verdadera maravilla (y eso que solo es el exterior),a dentro de esa mansión había un piso echo de mármol importado, adornos de cristal, pinturas muy costosas y muebles de terciopelo, una amplia cocina, y una sala que constaba con una extensa mesa de cristal, constaba con un 2 piso donde se encontraban amplias y lujosas habitaciones individuales, en total eran 7 habitaciones y 3 de esas se usaban para las visitas

En esa mansión vivía la familia Him, de las familias más ricas, famosas y poderosas de todo Tokio de las más temidas y respetadas que se conocían en Japón (más temidas que respetadas)

Se podía admirar dentro del 2 cuarto a un pequeño niño de actual mente 13 años acostado en una gran cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda de color rojo vino y almohadas blancas rellenas con plumas de color blanco, las paredes del gran dormitorio del pequeño estaban pintadas de color rojo, tenía un pequeño estante repleto de libros con una mesita de noche que utilizaba para hacer sus deberes escolares, un baño privado, un enorme closet repleto de ropa, una gran ventana que le daba paso a un balcón, y tenía un enorme baúl repleto de juguetes y al lado del baúl tenía una vitrina llena de trofeos de basquetbol, y listones azules del mejor de la clase

En el cuarto también avían fotos familiares donde se mostraban al pequeño acompañado de sus 2 hermanos menores, otra con sus compañeros de clase y sus hermanos, una donde se mostraba jugando con sus hermanos, otra peleando con sus hermanos por los dulces de Halloween, otra donde se mostraba a el de 1 año de edad que ya casi cumplía 2, a su hermano de ojos verde que recién había cumplido 1 año de edad y al más pequeño de los 3 recién nacido en los brazos de su madre, una donde estaba solo con su madre y con sus hermanos después de que cada uno fue a sus prácticas (n/a: esa es la que Him les mostro a los periodistas) y otra donde estaban todos posando para una foto familiar (su padre su madre sus hermanos y el, cada uno tenía una gran sonrisa y estaban vestidos todos de una manera muy elegantes)

El pequeño se encontraba feliz mente dormido en su cómoda y enorme cama arropado por las suaves sabanas de seda color vino soñando con la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida que tenía los ojos del mismo color que una rosa y estaban muy cerca de besarse

Entre toda la oscuridad del cuarto se pudo distinguir una despeinada cabellera anaranjada que sobresalían de las sabanas y también se podía divisar una gorra roja que estaba tendida en el marco de la cama del pelo naranja durmiente, de pronto se escucha una detestable alarma y el peli naranja se mueve ligera mente frunciendo el ceño en el acto inconforme ya que interrumpió su beso soñado ESTABA TAN SERCA DE BESAR LA y justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo el molesto ruido interrumpe su mejor momento del sueño pero se sienta en su cama con resignación para luego levantarse con pereza de su deliciosa cama dejando ver a un atractivo chico peli naranja, alto, con piel semi bronceada, posee unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos color rojo sangre lo que le generaba un aire de chico malo y frio, estaba vestido con su pijama que era un pantalón de seda roja con los bordes negros y una camisilla blanca, se levanta y se estira un poco antes de ir a bañarse y alistarse para su escuela

Su uniforme escolar consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga que le dejaba los 2 primeros botones sin abotonar, una corbata roja medio floja, y unos pantalones largos color negro y para finalizar se coloca su gorra roja y baja las escaleras para desayunar

. . .

En la habitación de al lado se podía admirar dentro del 3 cuarto a un pequeño niño de actual mente 13 años acostado en una gran cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda de color verde musgo y almohadas blancas rellenas con plumas de color blanco, las paredes del gran dormitorio del pequeño estaban pintadas de color verde y esas estaban adornadas con posters de jugadores de futbol profesional y luchadores, un enorme closet repleto de ropa, una gran ventana que le daba paso a un balcón, un baño privado, y tenía un enorme baúl repleto de juguetes y otros más que estaban tirados por toda la habitación junto a distintos balones (de futbol más que nada) y al lado del baúl tenía una vitrina llena de fotos de sus partidos y trofeos de sus campeonatos de futbol junto a otra variedad de deportes

En el cuarto también avían fotos familiares donde se mostraban al pequeño acompañado de su hermano mayor y su hermano menor, otra con sus compañeros de clase y sus hermanos, una donde se mostraba jugando con sus hermanos, otra peleando con sus hermanos por los dulces de Halloween (donde él fue el que comenzó el pleito), otra donde se mostraba a su hermano mayor de 1 año de edad que ya casi cumplía 2, el que recién había cumplido 1 año de edad y al más pequeño de los 3 recién nacido en los brazos de su madre, una donde estaba solo con su madre y con sus hermanos después de que cada uno fue a sus prácticas, y otra foto familiar donde se mostraba la familia completa (su padre su madre sus hermanos y el, cada uno tenía una gran sonrisa y estaban vestidos todos de una manera muy elegantes, lo cual lo frustro bastante ya que vestirse de esa manera lo incomodaba demasiado)

El pequeño se encontraba feliz y completa mente dormido en su cómoda y enorme cama arropado por las suaves sabanas de seda color verde soñando que era un dios griego que peleaba con todos sus oponentes y los vencía sin esfuerzo, a su lado está la más bella mujer del mundo que tenía los mas hermosos ojos color esmeralda, hermoso cuerpo y largas piernas, más feliz no podía estar

Entre toda la oscuridad del cuarto se pudo distinguir con cierta dificultad una despeinada cabellera color azabache que sobresalían de las sabanas, de pronto se escucha una detestable alarma y el peli negro frunciendo el ceño y gruñe fastidiado en el acto inconforme por el molesto ruido decide romper el infernal aparato que no lo dejaba dormir lanzándole un balón que tenía cerca ( no es la primera vez que lo hace ya a rompido más de 10 de esos miserables aparatos ese mismo mes, sus padres tenían una bodega repleta de esos aparatos del demonio que el desconocía por completo por eso no pasaba ni un día sin uno de esos malignos aparatos en su dormitorio que siempre obstruían con su tan hermosos sueños), después de volver a cerrar sus ojos por unos cortos 5 minutos de descanso y en su sueño estaba a punto de besar a esa diosa cuando de pronto otro molesto ruido lo despierta arruinando su momento de triunfo uno de los empleados toca su puerta informándole que su desayuno estaba listo y el con suma pereza se levanta a regaña dientes y de mal humor por no poder faltar un día de clase al levantarse deja ver a un atractivo chico de cabello color azabache, alto, piel pálida, y unos hermosos ojos que se asemejaban a la belleza del verde bosque lo que le daba un aire peligroso y juguetón a la vez, estaba vestido con un pantalón de seda color negro y no tenía camisilla dejando su torso completa mente desnudo, con flojera se dirige a su baño a bañarse para después cambiarse

Su uniforme escolar consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga que le dejaba los 2 primeros botones sin abotonar, una corbata verde floja, y unos pantalones largos color negro y para finalizar se peina el cabello en una coleta alta con su flequillo que le tapaba el ojo derecho listo para bajar a devorar su suculento desayuno

. . .

En el cuarto que le seguía se podía admirar dentro del 4 cuarto a un pequeño niño de actual mente 12 años acostado en una gran cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda de color azur oscuro y almohadas blancas rellenas con plumas de color blanco, las paredes del gran dormitorio del pequeño estaban pintadas de color azul y adornadas con cuadros que el mismo había hecho, tenía un pequeño estante repleto de colores y pinturas con una mesita de noche que utilizaba para hacer sus dibujos y al lado un lienzo semi-terminado donde mostraba una pintura de hermosa imagen de un prado rodeado de flores y una pequeña niña **sin rostro** con alas de ángel y un bello vestido blanco que se movía elegante mente con el viento (aun no sabía que rostro colocarle al ángel de su pintura), un baño privado, un enorme closet repleto de ropa, una gran ventana que le daba paso a un balcón, y tenía un enorme baúl repleto de juguetes y al lado del baúl tenía una vitrina llena de premios y medallas por sus pinturas

En el cuarto también avían fotos familiares donde se mostraban al pequeño acompañado de sus 2 hermanos mayores, otra con sus compañeros de clase y sus hermanos, una donde se mostraba jugando con sus hermanos, otra peleando con sus hermanos por los dulces de Halloween, otra donde se mostraba su hermano mayor de 1 año de edad que ya casi cumplía 2, a su otro hermano mayor de ojos verde que recién había cumplido 1 año de edad y a el recién nacido en los brazos de su madre, una donde estaba solo con su madre y con sus hermanos después de que cada uno fue a sus prácticas y otra donde estaban todos posando para una foto familiar (su padre su madre sus hermanos mayores y el, cada uno tenía una gran sonrisa y estaban vestidos todos de una manera muy elegantes)

El pequeño se encontraba feliz mente dormido en su cómoda y enorme cama arropado por las suaves sabanas de seda color azul soñado que había encontrado a la niña con el rostro perfecto para el ángel de su pintura y se enamora de esa niña convirtiéndola en su novia

Entre toda la oscuridad del cuarto se pudo distinguir una despeinada cabellera rubia que sobresalían de las sabanas, de pronto se escucha una detestable alarma y el rubio se levanta de su cama bostezando en el proceso dejando a la vista a un atractivo chico rubio, en su hermoso rostro poseía unas adorables pequitas (3 en cada mejilla) lo que le daban un aire angelical, alto, piel clara, y unos ojos tan hermosos como el mar que lo hacían lucir aún más adorable , estaba vestido con una pijama de pantalón largo de seda y una camisa manga larga de seda sin abotonar que dejaba ver una camisilla debajo de esta y se dirige al baño con una sonrisa por el sueño que había tenido

Su uniforme escolar consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga que le dejaba los 2 primeros botones sin abotonar, una corbata azul medio floja, y unos pantalones largos color negro y se peinó a su estilo semi despeinado

Al terminar de alistarse miro detenida mente su pintura y trato de recordar cómo era el rostro de la niña que había soñado y lo único que alcanzo a recordar eran unos bellísimos ojos azul cielo no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a pintar los mismos ojos de su sueño después cuando recordara lo terminaría cuando recordara el reto de la cara de la niña que soñó, cuando termino de dibujar en su lienzo los bellos ojos de su misterioso ángel bajo para desayunar con sus hermanos para luego irse a la escuela con ellos

. . .

Ya sentado en la mesa el joven de gorra roja esperaba paciente mente que la servidumbre le sirviera su desayuno, una empleada de una avanzada edad con el uniforme de sirvienta que venía de la cocina se acerca a él con una bandeja tapada de color plata donde estaba servida su comida, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca dejo la bandeja en la mesa justo al frente del niño y la destapo con cuidado dejando al descubierto un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino en otro plato aparte unas tortadas con un frasco de mermelada de fresa y un cuchillo para untar con una copa llena de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, antes de retirarse la señora hace una pequeña reverencia y se despide cordial mente

-que tenga buen día señorito brick- dice la mujer ante de retirarse a la cocina por las otras bandejas, el joven de nombre brick solo asiente con la cabeza mientras empieza a comer

Luego del transcurso de unos 6 minutos bajan por las escaleras otros 2 jóvenes uno rubio ojos azul oscuro de 12 años y otro moreno ojos verde bosque de 13 años, ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera que el con la diferencia de que sus corbatas eran de color azul cobalto y verde oscuro, ambos se sentaron al lado de su hermano esperando que les sirvieran sus respectivos desayunos, la misma mujer de hace rato volvió con dos bandejas de plata en ambas manos y hace lo mismo que hizo con el primer joven con los 2 que bajaron y se despide recibiendo un "gracias" por parte del rubio y un "mmm.." más un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del moreno, comenzaron a comer tranquila mente hasta que el rubio hablo

-oigan hermanos y que aremos con lo de nuestro padre?-pregunta muy interesado el hermoso rubio fijando su vista a sus hermanos que dejaron de comer abruptamente ( más bien brick comía y el moreno de atragantaba de comida)

-lo de nuestro padre me tiene sin cuidado boomer, el estará bien-dice con simpleza brick- lo que si me preocupa es el estado de mama-dice esta vez con seriedad mirando a sus hermanos los cuales bajan la cabeza con preocupación dibujada en sus rostros

-es cierto-dice esta vez el moreno dándole la razón a su hermano brick- de quien nos debemos centrar es en mama, recuerdan que ayer nos pidió que el día de mañana le diéramos cada uno una rosa de su jardín a la niña que nos robó el corazón?-pregunta mirando a sus hermanos recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de ellos-bueno, la verdad es que yo no siento nada semejante por ninguna niña y la verdad es que no creo que eso pase de un día para otro- dice al fin derrotado el ojos verde

-te entiendo butch yo tampoco quiero decepcionarla yo tampoco siento nada por nadie y que yo sepa mama cuida mucho su jardín en especial a sus rosas no creo que nos pida que cortemos una cada uno y la obsequiemos a una chica porque si-dice pensativo el rubio

-exacto algo pasa-dice con determinación brick- y lo tenemos que averiguar- termina de decir con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios- pero primero tenemos que encontrar a esas dichosas chicas a más tardar mañana

-podríamos citar a las chicas que gustan de nosotros en receso y ver a cada chica que podamos en el colegio para ver si encontramos a las indicadas-sugirió con alegría boomer

-buena idea, también podemos pasar por el parque o la calle para tener más posibilidades-dice emocionado butch de poder ver bellezas para elegir a su futura novia la idea le sonaba muy tentadora

-al parecer tu manía de mujeriego por fin nos sirve de algo hermanito-dice brick con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro con la intención de molestar a su hermano

-lo se… QUE?-grita dando se cuenta del insulto-REPITE ESO SEMAFORO CON PATAS-grita enojado butch parándose de su asiento para coger del cuello de la camisa a su hermano

-¡LO VUELVO A REPETIR SI QUIERO, BROCOLI ANDANTE!-grita esta ves brick adquiriendo el mismo tono y posición de su hermano, boomer solo ríe por el show de todas las mañanas sus hermanos solo lo miran con ira

-¿!Y TU DE QUE TE RIES RUBIO OXIGENADO¡?-gritan al unísono brick y butch al tiempo uniendo a su pequeño hermano rubio al pleito

-DE USTEDES PAR DE IMBESILES-grita esta ves boomer uniéndose a la pelea verbal con sus

-YA VERAS QUIEN ES EL IMBESIL-grita butch para después tirar se encima de sus 2 hermanos y empezar a rodar al piso con ellos dándose golpes mutua mente y así continuaron hasta que la limosina los llamo para llevarlos al colegio con rabies cada uno tomo su mochila y empezaron a correr hacia la limosina para ver quien llegaba primero, fue un camino lleno de empojones y demás para poder llegar, quien gano fue boomer seguido por butch y brick que se empezaron a golpear con brusquedad a mitad de camino para pelear por el segundo lugar (era obvio que su hermano menor llegaría primero que ellos)

Cuando entraron a la elegante limosina de color negro que era conducida por su chofer personal se empezaron a arreglar en el interior de esta por causa de la pequeña pelea fraternal que habían tenido, la terminar se miraron mutua mente para luego morir de risa, era así todos los días comenzaba con una pequeña rabieta, luego los insultos lo que los conduce a los golpes, lo que los deja desarreglados y les toca volver a arreglar se en su limosina para luego reírse de ellos mismos, era una rutina que no pensaban romper, fueron unos 15 minutos que tuvieron que esperar para al fin llegar a su escuela la más famosa academia de ricos y talentosos de todo Tokio "Stars and Wealthy tokyo" (creo que el nombre lo dice todo) donde solo te aceptaban si eras muy rico o poseías mucho talento (en el caso de ellos ambas lo que los hacían los más populares) era muy difícil conseguir una beca por ahora nadie ha podido ingresar estando becado también había distintas sesiones de primaria, secundaria y bachillerato (también había una sección exclusiva donde se hacían los tramites universitarios para que puedan hacer sus estudios de universidad en el colegio, la única desventaja del colegio en si era que separaban a los hombres de las mujeres en aulas separadas pero en el seceso se podían juntar era el único momento del día en donde podían interactuar con personas del sexo opuesto) (eran dos cursos distintos por cada grado en uno colocaban a todas las mujeres y en el otro salón a los hombre, sus clases se tomaban por separado y el único momento que tenían para ver a las chicas y viceversa era en el receso lo que no les dejaba con mucho tiempo para encontrar a la niña a la que le darían esa rosa ya que no se lo podían dar a cualquiera porque era importante para su madre y estaban seguros que ella les pediría conocerlas), los 3 chicos al pensar en eso se alteraron de sobre manera en pocas palabra si no se enamoraban de aquí a mañana estarían **completa mente fritos…**

 **Continuar…**

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! AL FIN SALIERON NUESTROS HERMOSOS RRBZ *-* Y AL FIN REGRESE :D que buena forma de volver :3 espero que mi regreso sea de su agrado y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie u.u MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON me hace sentir que me apoyan Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA FAVS Y FOLLOWS TToTT que felizzzz me sientoooooooo! A y mi perversa y sádica conciencia me acompañará desde ahora con su amigo el señor hacha (mi conciencia: si alguna vez desaparece o algo por el estilo ya saben de quien fue la culpa MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ AHHAHAHAHAHAH *risa maniática*) bueno creo que… -.-U por algo tenemos este nombre o no n.n? ¡ **LES DESEO A TODOS UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

 **xmomo-chanx:** cuanto tiempo momo-chan te he echado de menos T3T, es gratificante para mí que creas q lo deje en lo mejor y tranquila HE VUELTO XD y pues los chicos… conciencia habla tu por favor esto es más tu estilo(mi conciencia: por supuesto *cara de psicópata* SUFRIRAN y mucho DE UNA MANERA MUY LENTA Y DELICIOSA jejejehahahaHAHAHAH MUAJAJAJAJA) si la próxima ves YO HABLARE DX eres mala conciencia :,( como seaaa espero que te haya gustado ES BUENO VOLVER nos leemos pronto momo-chan chauuuuu

 **Laura242:** oohhh vives en Zipaquirá? Nunca he ido por haya, yo vivo en barranquilla cree me algún día nos conoceremos YO LO SE (bueno o eso espero n.n) además me parece maravilloso que compartamos el mismo nombre y espero que mi nueva historia te guste tocaya *-*, yo creo que kao-chan es GENIAL, (mi conciencia: ves HASTA ELLA CREE Q ERES SECUESTRABLE no es mi culpa *cara de demonio*, ME AGRADA COMO PIENSAS nos llevaremos muyyy bien y MI amigo el señor hacha ES LA COSA MAS GRANDE Y PELIGROSA más grande que el martillo de buttercap cualquier dia si quieres te lo presto LA PODEMOS SECUESTRAR LAS DOS MUAJAJAJA ewe) O CALLATE CONIENCIA laura-cha me cae muy bien y la quiero mucho para que la hagas tu cómplice e.e VOLVI Y TE DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO TOCAYA nos leemos pronto Laura-chan chauuuu

 **Amako-chan:** :D onee-channnn ahora tienes motivos para llamarme pequeña n/n FUE MUY GRATIFICANTE TU LLAMADA créeme cuando te digo que me tomo por sorpresa y en el mejor momento ya que estaba con mucha presión ese día MUCHAS GRACIAS no sabes cómo me mejoraste ese desastroso día TTOTT, es muy importante para mí que estés orgullosa nada me hace más feliz ha beses creo que no merezco tantos halagos u/u ME SONRROJAN y nunca dejare de leer tus espectaculares fanfics NI QUE ESTUBIERA LOCA (mi conciencia:LA LOCA MANIACA EN ESTA RELACION SOY YO HAHAHAHA) no hables sádica conciencia u.u, te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo onee-chan nos leemos prontoooo

 **Sonia Maria797:** siiii a mí también me dieron miedo D,: GENIAL FRASE ME ENCANTA y espero que tus sospechas hayan sido acertadas XD nos leemos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

 **Dickory:** NO PORFAVOR NO MAS SECUESTROS TTOTT fueron suficientes secuestros y disfraces por este tiempo que no estuve e.e espero que te aya gustado este chapter XD

 **Angelsvampire29:** MUCHAS GRACIAS me alegra que te guste angel-chan :D y espero que mi fanfic te siga gustando

 **Lea the fox:** TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO LEA-CHAN T3T no pienso volver a hacerlo MI CONCIENCIA ESTA DESQUISIADA (mi conciencia: Y A MUCHA HONRRA MUAJAJAJAJA fue divertido mientras duro ewe) para ti FUE HORRIBLE no tenías que hacerme vestir de todos esos disfraces y torturarme tanto con tus secuestros T.T, te agradezco muchooooooo todos los reviews que me has dado TTWTT ME IMPULSA MUCHISIMO Y ME LLENAN DE FELICIDAD n.n

 **Karla Mizuki:** me alegra saber eso :D, si la vida de escritora es complicada PERO GRATIFICANTE n.n, si Him es maloooo yo tampoco entiendo de cómo pudo conseguir a bellum y si es ella, PASARAN COSAS MUY INTERESANTES y muchas travesuras *-*, qué bueno que seas paciente eso me tranquiliza un poco u.u gracias por tu apoyo y espero que puedas continuar con tu grandiosos fanfics

 **Nicolet divine light:** si también sentí eso pero si no hubiera pasado eso entonces no habría historia n.n, y creo que era más cruel que se enteraran por la boca de otras personas o que la pobre sedusa le tocara decirles semejante noticia o no? ESO SERIA MAS TRISTE TTOTT, me alegra que te haya gustado y para mí es un honor dejarte los reviews te lo mereces y creo que exageras n/n no creo tener talento TU SI LO TIENES Y DE SOBRA gracias por la información del nuevo chapter de tu fanfic *u* Q RAPIDES, espero que te siga gustando este intento de fanfic n.n nos leemos prontoooo

 **LES DESEO A TODOS UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOO les deseo lo mejor para este año y los que vengan *w***

Me refresco aunque sea un pequeño **review?** *ojos de borrego a medio morir* por favorsitooooo n.n, chauuuuu nos leemos prontoooo *O* 


	7. Chapter 7:profunda mente

Chapter 7: **profunda mente…**

Soy una mujer de palabra LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA PARA MI y no me gusta estar endeudada con nadie e.e Y MENOS CON MIS PRECIOSURAS DE LECTORES n.n, les prometí 2 nuevos chapters al volver (el 6 y el 7) más una nueva historia (la verdad estoy trabajando en eso no es tan fácil que digamos PERO MUY PRONTO LA TENDRE LISTA *3*) Y AQUÍ LO TIENEN *-* espero que sea de su agrado DISFRUTEN nos leemos abajo

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

Los 3 chicos al pensar en eso se alteraron de sobre manera en pocas palabra si no se enamoraban de aquí a mañana estarían **completa mente fritos…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **En el hospital de Tokio…**

Desde muy tempranas horas de la madrugada Him estaba despierto, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que un numeroso grupo de enfermeras entraron a su cuarto y le inyectaran el suero para que se quedara dormido

(Claro que no fue tarea fácil ya que Him se oponía rotunda mente de que lo durmieran sin su "consentimiento" ya que podría haber "peligro" al asecho, tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para retenerlo y poder al fin dormirlo con el suero)

Pero luego de que el efecto del suero se acabó se volvió a despertar al instante, estaba tan ansioso que no le importaba las enormes ojeras que de seguro tenía en ese preciso momento

Lo que lo tenía así de ansioso era la visita de su superior y el alcalde de la ciudad, que ayer en la noche lo llamaron avisándole que lo visitarían para hablar tranquila mente en el hospital y ver cuáles eran sus condiciones después de la masiva explosión

Ya tenía todo planeado para que su nueva "condición" lo favoreciera en todo los sentidos y lo hiciera más rico y con más poder del que jamás imaginó, todo estaba preparado, sabía que era lo que tenía que decir y lo que sucedería, ese estúpido alcalde era tan predecible…

Lo podía manejar y manipular a su antojo, como el títere que era para él y Him era su titiritero, y hasta que le dejara de servir lo seguiría usando asta cansarse y desecharlo como un trapo viejo

Si, en definitiva este día sería muy divertido, un día memorable, que todo el mundo recordara y el será el héroe que acabo con los 6 peores criminales más temidos y buscados de todo Tokio

Una tétrica sonrisa se formó en su maquiavélico rostro, muy pronto empezaría el show, solo faltaba esperar un par de horas para que sus "victimas" llegara junto a un montón de paparais ilusos, que gente tan ilusa…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **En el camerino de lady sedusa…**

Se encontraban 3 adorables niñas dormidas en un amplio sofá color café, estaban arropadas por una muy grande sabana de algodón color verde claro, los rayos del sol les pegan el rostro las 3 pequeñas que solo se quejan leve mente para después tapar sus rostros con las sabanas para que la luz del sol no las molesten más y puedan seguir durmiendo

Pasaron unos 20 minutos para que sedusa entrara al camerino vestida con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que le llega a más arriba del muslo con un abrigo color negro con brillos dorados y unos tacones altos con brillos, y en sus manos sostenía unas bolsas llenas de compras (como pan, leche, cereal, huevo, etc.) para las niñas

Tuvo que levantarse más temprano de lo usual para poder comprar algo par que las niñas pudieran comer mientras estuvieran escondidas en su camerino decidió cómprales el suficiente alimento para que les dure 2 semanas completas

Decidió que se quedarían allí por 4 meses enteros (el tiempo necesario para que todo el mundo olvide la pequeña masacre creada por sus ahora difuntos amigos (que en paz descansen) llamada por los periódicos y medios "la devastadora masacre en el bosque prohibido" era una noticia que estaba en todos los periódicos, revistas, noticieros, canales, portadas, etc… sería muy devastador para ella si las niñas se llegaran a enterar de tan devastadora noticia de esa forma tan… dura y fría, esa noticia estaba esparcida por toda la ciudad como si fuera un contagioso virus y no permitiría que las niñas se destrozaran por dentro, a toda costa impediría ese tema como sea)

Luego del transcurso de ese tiempo las llevaría a su departamento para que vivan con ella tranquila mente y que tengan la vida que sus queridos amigos siempre desearon para ellas…

Claro que tendrán que cambiar sus apellidos y usar pelucas de ahora en adelante (o hasta que el asqueroso gusano miserable de Him por fin muera, pero como bien dicen "hierva mala nunca muere") pero tendrán la vida tranquila que sus padres tanto anhelaron para ellas y por eso estaba dispuesta a cumplir su último deseo…

Al ver que las pequeñas no se levantaban todavía ni siquiera en su presencia eso la molesto y solo bufo por lo bajo (TENIA OJERAS POR FALTA DE SUEÑO Y NO PERMITIRIA QUE HAYA SIDO EN VANO) en el acto decidió dejar las bolsas llenas de compras en una pequeña mesa que tenía al alcance, se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo colgado en el tendedero

(n/a: creo que es eso no? Donde poden los abrigos verdad? O.o la verdad es que no se, discúlpenme por favor si no es T.T)

Y echo marcha hacia el baño que estaba instalado en su amplio camerino, cogió una jarra bacía y lo lleno con agua de la lava manos

Después de terminar su tarea (que era llenar la jarra con agua) fue hacia las 3 niñas que estaban arropadas y durmiendo en su sofá

con una maquiavélica sonrisa se acercó con sumo cuidado de no despertarlas y después de estar lo suficiente mente cerca de las 3 niñas les quito con cuidado la sabana que las arropaban y vacío la jarra llena de agua en sus caras

Las niñas empezaron a toser escandalosa mente y aun con los ojos serados empezaron a gritar entre sueños de una forma escandalosa

-me ahogo?...¡ME AHOGO! SOCORRO AUXILIO ME ESTOY AHOGANDO Y ESTA TODO MUY OSCURO NO VEO-empezó a chillar miyako moviendo sus brazos exagerada mente

-EL BARCO SE UNDE, SE UNDE Y YO NO ME UNDIRE CON EL ¡DENME UN ENDEMONIADO SALVAVIDAS! ESTA CAPITAN NO SE PIENSA UNDIR CON SU BARCO-grita demandante Kaoru pataleando con los ojos cerrados

-ABANDONEN LA NAVE ESTAMOS TENIENDO UNA FUGA DE AGUA, ¡TODOS MORIREMOS! TODOS SALGAN Y NADEN A LA ORILLA ES UNA ORDEN-grita demandante mente momoko haciendo gestos raros

-LOS UNICOS MUERTOS QUE ABRAN A QUI SERAN USTEDES MOCOSAS MAL CRIADAS SI NO SE LEVANTAN ¡AHORA!-grita fuera de si sedusa con un aura maligna a su alrededor, las 3 niñas al oír una vos a la que do estaban acostumbradas abren los ojos de golpe y miran a quien les había gritado antes, lo que ven es a una mujer muy pálida y extremada mente furiosa con los ojos en llamas

-AHHHHHHHH UNA VIEJA BRUJA DEL MAR-gritan al unísono y asustadas las 3 niñas abrasándose en el acto

A sedusa le empezaron a salir (demasiadas) venitas de enojos y un tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo no le importaran que la llamaran "bruja" (le han dicho cosas peores) pero… no perdonaba que NADIE la llamara **vieja** ELLA NO ESTABA  VIEJA esa palabra estaba prohibida al dirigirse a ella y aria que esas mocosas nunca lo olvidaran

-como me llamaron?-pregunta con vos de ultratumba sedusa mandado les una mirada asesina a las 3 niñas que tenía al frente y tronando se los nudillos, estas 3 al ya haberse despertado por completo y estar conscientes de quien era la persona a quien habían insultado y tenían al frente con mirada matadora empezaron a sudar frio y a temblar por el horrible miedo que sentían

-n-nada-dice momoko tratando de recuperar la compostura (lo cual le estaba costando demasiado)

-ci-cierto n-no hem-mos dicho n-nada-dice esta ves Kaoru tratando de sonar valiente (lo cual no le funciono)

-entonces…-dice esta vez más calmada miyako (era la única que no había visto fija mente como lucia ahora el rostro de su "Nueva tía sedusa"-todo era un sueño? Lo de nuestros padres, su muerte, ese espeluznante hombre que se parece al demonio, nuestra venganza, que nos ahogábamos y éramos capturadas por la vieja bruja del mar?-pregunta con ingenuidad miyako mirando a su amigar las cuales ahora estaban mas blancas que un huevo cocido si antes no habían muerto ahora estaban ciento diez por ciento seguras que morirían ahora mismo en manos de esa mujer que ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos por lo que dijo miyako

Solo pudo oír "padres, muerte, hombre diablo, venganza…" el resto de lo que dijo fue un susurro inaudible que no escucho por estar absorta de la información que le acabó de ofrecer la pequeña rubia, sin darse cuente las lágrimas empezaron a salir esto provocó que a las 3 niñas les dieran también ganas de llorar

cada una lloro en silencio recordando todos los tiempos vividos en el pasado, esto solo genero más nostalgia y solo dejaros escapar toda la tristeza contenida era algo que necesitaban con suma urgencia y agradecían al fin poder sacarla de su ser…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Mientras tanto en los barrios más ricos…**

Ya habían salido de su lujosa limosina, al ingresar por la puerta de a la institución atraen muchas miradas femeninas junto con sonrisas y cumplidos a su paso y algunas miradas de rabia con envidia de parte de algunos hombres (es lo mismo de todos los días)

Sin prestar mucha atención empezaron a dar marcha y centrarse más en el pequeño problema de dar la dichosa rosa a esas inexistentes chicas que tenían que resolver para poder complacer a su querida madre

Se empezaron a dirigirse a su aula con paso algo acelerado, cuando por fin llegaron colocaron sus mochilas en sus pupitres asignados (la cuarta fila el orden era brick luego boomer y por ultimo butch)

Antes de que comenzara la clase empezaron a entrar barias chicas de distintos grados con cartas, regalos, dulces, chocolates, etc. a su aula, el grupo de chicas se acercó a los pupitres en donde ellos 3 se sentaban y les empezaron a entregar los presentes que les habían traído a ellos en poco tiempo sus puestos estaban repletos de dulces y cartas con muchas chicas a su alrededor que no paraban de gritar de emoción por cualquier movimiento que ellos hicieran y los ahogaban con preguntas que ni siquiera se molestaban en responder ya que no entendían una palabra con todos los gritos que daban para tratar de llamar su atención

Cuando por fin se fue la bola de locas que siempre los acosaban (porque ya empezaron las clases y una maestra que pasaba por ahí las obligo a desalojas el salón y ellas a regaña dientes tuvieron que salir a sus respectivos salones sino nunca se hubieran ido, siempre que alguna de ellas tenían hora libre cada una se van a su clase para contemplar a los 3 hermanos con suma fascinación y deseo)

Empezaron a recoger y a guardar todo lo que les dieron en sus maletines, después de recoger todos esos regalos su maestro de matemáticas entro al aula para empezar con su (aburrida) clase

El maestro que les tocaba se llamaba "Kotizuto Naso" era un hombre viejo, aburrido y cascarrabias, su clase era la más dura de pasar y de las que parecían eternas (horrible mente aburrida)

Era un viejo que no paraba de quejarse en su tiempo libre de cosas que a nadie le importaba (como que las faldas de las alumnas eran muy cortas y deberían llegar hasta 8 dedos más debajo de las rodillas, que el cabello de los hombres debe ser corte militar, que la juventud de hoy en día era bla, bla ,bla…)

su cabello era de color blanco (por todas las canas) con barba y bigote, ojos de color amarillo oscuro, siempre vestía de una manera muy formal y todo estaba perfecta mente peinado y arreglado su mirada siempre era dura y sebera (de los profesores más estrictos y molestos de todo el colegio) siempre suspendía a alguien en sus clases por estupideces o simple mente porque no le caía bien el alumno(a) (una vez llevo a uno a la oficina del director por tener un ataque alérgico en pleno examen oral sin su permiso) era alguien con quien tenían que tener cuidado

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención a la clase

brick no dejaba de matar se la cabeza tratando de idear un plan para encontrar a la persona indicada para darle esa dichosa flor de aquí a mañana (tenía que ser la persona perfecta, si no encontraban a 3 niñas lo suficiente mente hermosas para mínimo "ilusionarlos" entonces le pagarían a 3 niñas ordinarias para que fingieran tener una relación estable y después de eso hacerle creer a sus mama que eran ellas, y luego darle suficiente dinero a las 3 para que se muden del país y ellos les dirían a su madre que se tuvieron que mudar por casos familiares o se inventarían cualquier excusa, pero tenía que ser rápido no podía ser cualquiera ya que habían muchas chicas que estaban loca mente enamoradas (obsesionadas) de ellos y si se lo pedían a alguna de esas chicas de seguro no se las podrían quitar de encima, esto era algo delicado no podía darse el lujo de que pasara ni un mínimo error)

Tanto era su preocupación que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la clase con lo aplicado que él era con sus estudios pero ya que él sabía ese tema (y muchos más avanzados) le restó importancia a la clase y siguió pensando en un plan para que él y sus hermanos salieran de esto…

butch estaba… profunda mente dormido en su pupitre soñando con su mujer perfecta, siempre se dormía en la primera hora de clases (y en muchas otras materias mas ya que le parecían excesiva mente aburridas) no se preocupaba del problema que tenía él y sus hermanos (ni se preocupara que el viejo decrepito que tenían de profesor lo hallara en plena clase durmiendo) ya que tenía la seguridad de que su hermano (como siempre) idearía un plan para sacar a los 3 de esa situación, así que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando no tenía nada que hacer o estaba muy aburrido: dormir

Por otra parte boomer estaba dibujando en su cuaderno (siempre que quería relajarse o despejarse se ponía a dibujar o pintar) podía oír detrás de él los leves ronquidos de su hermano butch eso le generó una leve risita la cual desapareció abruptamente al ver la silueta del enojado profesor dirigirse hacia el puesto de él y sus hermanos

Por auto reflejo serró su cuaderno de dibujo y dio una leve patada disimulada mente ala parte de atrás del puesto de su hermano mayor para que despertada de su mundo (ya que tenía la cara muy ida, para no decir de retrasado) y un empujón a la parte delantera del puesto de su hermano butch para que despertara y no lo cacharan durmiendo (se le estaba saliendo la baba ya)

Los 2 hermanos al ya estar conscientes del panorama fueron a mirar a su pequeño hermano con soma furia, este ni se inmuto por las miradas que les mandaban solo les hiso una seña con la cabeza, estos solo mira en la dirección que les indica boomer y se encuentran con la arrugada (fea) y molesta cara del maestro dirigiéndose hacia ellos 3 en particular, al captar la indirecta empiezan a fingir haber estado pendientes de la clase, el viejo camina con paso calmado con la mirada dirigida a ellos

-señores Him…-dice con su vos tan potente el maestro-ya que veo que están tan pendientes de mi clase, no creo que haya inconvenientes en que pase a uno de ustedes al frente para que resuelvan el ejercicio que estaba explicando-afirma el maestro mandándoles una sebera y molesta mirada al trio de hermanos-si lo logran resolver los dejare salir el resto de mi clase sin ninguna oposición, regaño, ni tarea extra, hasta dejare que lleven con ustedes a los alumnos que quieran-dice con seguridad en sus palabras- pero…-empezó a decir esta vez con seriedad-si fallan deberán ir a la dirección y entregar cien ejercicios adicionales a los que mandare de tarea hoy-dice con impotencia el aburrido maestro, se empezaron a oír muchas quejas de parte del resto de los alumnos los cuales callaron de inmediato al ver la tenebrosa mirada del hombre, estaba tan enojado no puede creer que interrumpió su clase en el momento (para el) mas "emocionante" del ejercicio, pero como ellos 3 eran los más prestigiados en la escuela espero paciente mente una disculpa o amenos una mirada suplicante, los 3 hermanos se miran mutua mente con una mirada cómplice en sus rostro después de eso fijan su vista hacia su cascarrabias maestro y le dedican una sonrisa socarrona a este el cual no lo nota-bueno ahora si no me interrumpen más proseguiré explicando…

Pero no logra terminar su oración por ser interrumpido por el mejor alumno brick

-claro que no profesor, no hace falta que elija a uno de nosotros ya que nosotros pasaremos al tablero de forma voluntaria-dice brick con una sonrisa arrogante que sus hermanos también tienen plantada en sus (sexys, hermosos y perfecto) rostros, los 3 se levanta y se dirigen al tablero que en total tenía 3 ejercicios que al profesor le faltaba explicar

El primero en resolver un ejercicio fue butch, cogió el marcador del profesor y termino de resorber el ejercicio que el profesor no término de explicar (no le tomo ni 4 minutos terminarlo correcta mente)

Después le paso el marcador a su hermano menor para que hiciera el siguiente ejercicio que sin el mayor esfuerzo lo resolvió sin ninguna faya en el proceso

Y por último brick cogió el marcador que su hermano boomer le entrego al terminar el (sencillo, para ellos) ejercicio que el viejo maestro se demoraba tanto para explicar, resolvió con una sorprendente rapidez el último ejercicio (el cual era el más largo) sin titubear (había muchas ventajas en ponerse a estudiar temas avanzados los 3 juntos, y que su madre los preparo a los 3 desde temprana edad con los mejores profesores que el dinero pueda comprar)

Al finalizar voltearon a ver a sus compañeros y estos les mandaban pulgares arriba y sonrisas de medio lado por poder callar al parlanchín profesor que ya estaba hartando a todos, entre ellos estaban sus mejores amigos black, mitch y blitz, que silbaban y aplaudían escandalosa mente con unas enormes sonrisas en sus labios apoyando a su trio de hermanos favoritos

A excepción de algunos nerds entre ellos la rata de laboratorio de Dexter que era su enemigo des de la infancia de los 3, más de brick ya que siempre lo buscaba para tratar de vencerlo y humillarlo (lo cual jamás pasaba) en todo lo que requería conocimiento él y su grupo de nerds estaba con el ceño fruncido y caras de envidia

Mientras que el vejete que tenían por tenía los ojos como platos y las mandíbula tocaban el piso, no lo podía creer, él sabía que esos 3 jóvenes eran muy talentosos y prestigiados en el colegio pero… jamás pensó que tenían tal magnitud de inteligencia, los iba a felicitar y empezar a elogiar con uno de sus (interminables) discursos "emotivos" pero su boca se serró al ver a los 3 alumnos coger sus respectivas mochilas

-bueno profe, fue divertido pero un trato es un trato-empezó a decir butch y dirige con una mirada cómplice junto con sus hermanos a todos los chicos del salón (a excepción del grupo de dexter que en total eran 4 contándolo a él) en total se llevaron a unos 26 alumnos y dejaron a 4 en el salón, los 3 hermanos se dirigieron a la puerta del salón para abrirla

-un placer hacer negocios con usted-dice boomer mandándole una señal de despedida a los que dejaron en el salón

Mientras que brick se quedó callado en todo momento dedicándole (como siempre) una sonrisa de superioridad a Dexter (que estaba que echaba chispas de rabia que sentía) y se dirige a la puerta seguido de sus hermanos que son seguidos por el resto de alumnos y luego de pasar por ella junto a los estudiantes que se llevaron que al pasar todos el ultimo (mitch) cierra la puerta no sin antes hacer le una seña a su profesor que significa "amor y paz" y sacarles la lengua a los 4 idiotas que se quedaron, dejando a un profesor con la palabra en la boca y el curso en un silencio incómodo con solo 4 estudiantes que los odiaban **profunda mente…**

 **Continuara…**

Nuestros chicos son tannnnnnnnn hermosos he inteligentes *3* los amo y sé que ustedes también n.n ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA LECTURA *-* (mi conciencia: UNOS PAPASITOS HERMOSOS *Q* en especial el bello y sensual de boomer *.* se lo merece la rata de laboratorio mal hecha de Dexter XD LO ODIAMOS CON TODA EL ALMA bueno… alma así no tengo ya que soy conciencia ewe pero ustedes me entienden owo) odiar es una palabra muy fea conciencia u.u y si AL QUE MAS AMO ES A BOOMER (mi conciencia: estamos hablando de Dexter e.e) OHH si es asi pues si lo o… o-di-didi (mi conciencia: SOLO DILO DE UNA PUTA VES *grita hecha una furia* o TE PONGO MAS DIRFRACES) O-Odio.. Ha Him, a Himeko, a takaki, y a Dexter DX FUE DIFICIL no me vuelvas a pedir q lo diga L

Como seaaa, ME MERESCO ALGUN REVIEWS? *u* siiiiii? NOS LEEMOS PRONTOOOO CHAUUUU se me cuidan n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **más interesante de lo que pensaron…**

HOLIS OTRA VES NOS LEEMOS MIS PRECIOSOS LECTORES :3

 **Bueno una personita muy querida y especial para mi llamada Lea-chan me (amenazo de secuestrarme y que aria que una amiga suya me torture llamada "Nina the killer" UN PLASER NINA-CHAN n.n, lea-chan cuando me la presentas? Me encantaría conocerla :D) pidió que por favor este chapter fuera más largooooooo Y YO CON MUCHO GUSTO LE CUMPLIRE SU DESEO es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo el apoyo que mi querida Lea-chan me ha brindado *3***

La verdad estos días he estado enferma y… neee n.n no importa jejeje ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CHAPTER (LEA-CHAN ESPERO QUE A TI Y A TU AMIGA SADICA Y SECUESTRADORA LLAMADA NINA-CHAN LES GUSTE TAMBIEN :D)

 **Este chapter va dedicado a las hermosas y maravillosas xmomo-chanx y Nicolet divine light *3*… Y PORQUE NO TAMBIEN A LA MISTERIOSA NINA-CHAN! n.n, momo-chan y Nicole-chan GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOLLO BRINDADO T.T ME HACE TANNNNNNNN FELIZ**

Nos leemos abajito n.n…

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

Dejando a un profesor con la palabra en la boca y el curso en un silencio incómodo con solo 4 estudiantes que los odiaban **profunda mente…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En el hospital…**

Afuera de ese inmenso y costoso hospital se encontraban 2 figuras adultas que estaban a punto de entrar para la visita de su más importante miembro en las fuerzas armadas en la policía

Ingresaron con la mayor paciencia y elegancia posible ya que sus puestos lo meritaban por tan alto cargo y poder que ellos poseían, se dirigieron de inmediato a la recepción del hospital para preguntar el cuarto de la persona que hoy estaban buscando

La mujer al ver a esos 2 importantes hombres se impresiono notable mente pero trato de mantener su postura lo mejor posible para causar buena impresión, con suma delicadeza y profesionalismo les indico el número de habitación del paciente y en que parte del hospital estaba instalado

Antes de dirigirse a su destino los dos hombres le agradecieron su gentileza y le desearon un buen día, después de ellos pusieron marcha hacia el cuarto…

Uno de ellos era un hombre de una estatura mediana de edad avanzada, más o menos 63 años con cabello blanco grisáceo (por la vejes) y un bigote, estaba vestido con traje de gala color negro y una corbata de moño roja, su rostro tenia barias arrugar y su semblante era alegre y tranquilo, era nada ni nada menos que el famoso alcalde de la ciudad, el Señor Al…

Por otra parte su acompañante era un hombre de mayor estatura y se veía amenazante he impotente, más joven que el anterior como de unos 42 años, su cabello era de un intenso color café oscuro y sus ojos eran negros y penetrantes, su semblante era cerio y tranquilo, estaba vestido con traje formal de color verde musgo y corbata negra, el gran y respetado jefe de las fuerzas especiales de Tokio, el Señor Mitchelson (el padre de Mitch Mitchelson uno de los amigos de los hijos de Him y un amigo íntimo de la familia)

Con paso algo apresurado llegaron al cuarto, y con sumo cuidado abrieron la puerta para asegurar se dé no perturbar al Hombre internado, al darse cuenta que Him estaba despierto y esperando su llegada decidieron al fin entrar

-Que empiece la función…- piensa Him con gracia mientras le sonreia "amistosa mente" a las visitas, el alcalde que le correspondió el gustoso el gesto con suma ignorancia, Him solo se reía del interna mente

Mientras que el señor Mitchelson hacia una leve reverencia por cortesía que fue igual mente correspondida por Him

Him les indico unos asientos (que el mismo mando a instalar para hablar de una manera más cómoda) cerca del par que se sienten a gusto, sin más cada quien se sentó y los 3 adultos quedaron frente a frente…

Sin más la tan esperada conversación empieza al igual que Him y su actuación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En el colegio de los hermanos Him…**

Al salir del salón todos los estudiantes se dispersaron en sus respectivos grupitos a distintas áreas del colegio (claro que cerciorándose de que no había ningún maestro en los alrededores)

Algunos se fueron a las canchas (que a esa hora siempre estaban vacías), otros a la cafetería, algunos a las gradas, otros a la piscina y otros al coliseo (uno que otro se quedó rondando por el colegio ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer)

El grupo más popular de toda la institución llamado "los Rrbz" (minimizando: the rodyw ruff boys Z) como se hacían llamar

que estaba conformado por **Brick Him** un chico de 13 años de edad, poseedor de ojos color rojo sangre que hipnotizaban y a la ves intimidaban, su alborotada cabello anaranjada con su inseparable gorra roja y su forma de lucir su uniforme lo hacía lucir como un chico peligroso y sexy, que además de ser el líder y cerebro del grupo "los Rrbz" también era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto (sin contar que el mejor de todo el equipo y en todas las materias dadas), con las mejores notas de todo el colegio (por nada los profesores lo conocían como el alumno estrella y le tenían un trato "especial" tanto a él como sus hermanos) lo que lo hacía muy reconocido en el colegio (lo cual detestaba) tanto que todos los años lo nominaban como presidente estudiantil (con o sin su consentimiento) y cada año ganaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni le importaba, su rostro siempre tenía una expresión de seriedad (lo que lo hacía aún más atractivo para las chicas, con esa actitud de indiferencia lo hacía más deseado), usual mente se le veía serio, enojado era de temer… podía acabar con tu vida si así él lo quería por eso era mejor no meterse con él (ni con sus hermanos o amigos… si te metías con uno te metías con los 6), con una cara traviesa o su usual sonrisa burlona, él era el que le daba las órdenes e ideas a sus amigos y el responsable de todos los planes de tipo travesura que su grupo ejercía

 **(A excepción de las bromas pesadas que su amigo blitz hacia día a día a algún alumno del colegio que escogía al azar, algunas veces hasta a ellos se las asía para des aburrirse, todos los días escogía una víctima diferente para sus bromas pesadas, y cada año escogía al punto clave de sus bromas de todos los días, no recuerda a ninguna de sus víctimas que él ha escogido para todos los días que dure más de un mes en el colegio (luego del transcurso de ese tiempo su "preciada victima" se salía del colegio o jamás volvían a saber de ella… lo cual frustraba mucho a su amigo de ojos color morado… él siempre le decía que podía proseguir a otra "victima" de los miles de estudiantes que tenía a su disposición, pero él siempre se negaba diciendo que si comenzaba con una víctima en específico tenía que continuar con ella hasta que termine el año, dice que es cuestión de "principios" o "orgullo" o cosas que a él la verdad no le importan y decide ignorar… solo sabe que está de acuerdo en algo con butch, boomer, mitch y black en algo y eso es que blitz es raro y solo el mismo se entiende, pero raro y todo lo querían, aunque él lo negara… )**

 **Butch Him** el deportista, un chico de 13 años de edad, poseedor de ojos de un penetrante color verde bosque, su cabellera azabache atada en una coleta alta y su flequillo tapaba su ojo derecho que combinaba a la perfección con su pálida piel y su forma de ser tan impulsiva y salvaje solo hacía que las chicas suspiraran más por él (lo cual le encantaba, eso solo hacía que su ego elevara aún más), ser el chico malo y que todos le temieran erar l que a él le gustaba, siempre aceptaba un reto y una buena pelea gustoso…, era el más deportista de toda la escuela (hasta ahora nadie lo ha podido vencer en ningún deporte o pelea) y el más fuerte del grupo "los Rrbz" también era el capitán del equipo de futbol (sin contar que el mejor de todo el equipo y en cada deporte o arte marcial), con el mejor desempeño de todos para las actividades deportivas (por nada sus compañeros le temían al momento de competir, tanto a él como sus hermanos eran de temer, ellos eran unos verdaderos monstruos al momento de demostrar sus habilidades y dejaban bien claro quién era el mejor en su territorio) lo hacía muy reconocido en el colegio por su forma impulsiva y fuerza brutal, todos los años lo nominaban como el capitán del equipo (con o sin su consentimiento) y cada año lo era (nadie era capaz de retarlo para ver quien se convertiría en el nuevo capitán, y los idiotas que se atrevían a hacerlo, jamás conseguían la victoria, básica mente eran masacrados antes de que termine el desafíos, no duraban ni 10 minutos compitiendo con la vestía de butch Him), estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni le importaba es más le causaba orgullo que lo respetaran tanto…, su rostro siempre tenía una sonrisa juguetona o burlona, le encantaba molestar a las personas y eso no iba a cambiar…, enojado era de temer (si no quieres estar en una sala de urgencias el resto de tus días no te metas con él… podía acabar con tu vida si así él lo quería por eso era mejor no meterse con él (ni con sus hermanos o amigos…), con una cara picara o su usual sonrisa ladina

(N/a: no sé si se escribe así D: disculpen por favor si me equivoque u.u no era mi intención lo siento)

Él era el más problemático y el responsable (la gran mayoría) de las peleas (a sus hermanos y amigos la mayor parte de las veces les tocaba meterse en la persecución para que butch no mate al imbécil que se le ocurrió retarlo), y en cada plan de travesura él siempre estaba encantado (hasta ideas daba para que la broma salga épica he inolvidable)

 **Boomer Him** el artista, un chico de 12 años de edad, el menor del grupo (lo que ocasionaba que lo molestaran en barias ocasiones…) poseedor de un hermoso color de ojos azul mar que hacia soñar y enamorar a cualquier chica que los viera fija mente, su alborotada cabellera rubia y sus adorables pequitas combinaban perfecta mente con su hermoso rostro angelical (n/a:*Q*), que además de ser el más artístico y el que consideraban el más sensible del grupo "los Rrbz" también era el capitán del equipo de natación y el presidente del club de arte(sin contar que el mejor de todo el colegio, era tan talentoso que sus pinturas se vendían por barias sumas de dinero, lo cual le molestaba mucho el solo pintaba por pasión y diversión, el cuándo pintaba se sentía libre y feliz, expresaba todo lo que sentía y sus frustraciones se iban con cada trazada en el lienzo y su felicidad se quedaba plasmada en cada pintura que hacia), el segundo mejor con las mejores notas de todo el colegio (después de su hermano mayor claro está, a él no le interesaba mucho ser el mejor de la clase le importaba más su lado artístico, eso era muy atractivo y simpático para un gran número de chicas, lo que lo hacía muy reconocido en el colegio por ser talentoso en el arte pero con un aspecto de chico malo, a el de daba igual) tanto que todos los años le otorgaban un premio por mejor artista (un trofeo de oro puro que representaba su "grandeza" (según las personas) en el arte, a él le daba coraje que hicieran tanto escándalo por eso, el arte no era algo con lo que le gustaba presumir, el arte era su vida su gran amor… solo a la chica que de verdad amara le daría una de sus pinturas inspirada en su persona, esa fue la promesa que le hiso a su madre…) y cada año era lo mismo, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni se molestaba en pedirle al director que cancelara esa "escandalosa entrega de premios" a él y a sus hermanos siempre lo premiaban por algún motivo ( para no decir que por lo mismo de siempre a brick por baloncesto y por ser el mejor de la clase, a butch por artes marciales y el mejor en deportes, y por ultimo a él por ser el mejor en natación y en arte, todo le era tan monótono y aburrido…) su rostro siempre tenía una gran y bella sonrisa en su rostro, si estaba demasiado molesto su rostro se tornaba completa mente neutral sin ninguna emoción en el (verlo así era suma mente extraño y perturbador ya que él era un chico pasivo), usual mente se le veía radiante y alegre, se enojaba por breves segundos y luego se le pasaba, enojado era de temer… (Ni sus hermanos se metían con el enojado, eso era de gente suicida) podía acabar con tu vida si así él lo quería por eso era mejor no meterse con él (ni con sus hermanos o amigo, si lo asías… no vivías para contarlo), con un rostro sereno o su sonrisa burlona, él era el que apaciguaba el ambiente y terminaba las peleas que su hermano butch provocaba junto con su hermano y amigos

(A excepción del salvaje de su amigo Mitch él alentaba a su hermano que diera una "buena función" Y ERA EL QUE INSITABA A LAS PERSONAS PARA QUE APUESTEN, la mayoría de las veces el moreno se sumía a las peleas de butch si lo veía muy necesario y viceversa, esos 2 juntos eran un caos…)

 **Black Usaky** el "misteriosos", un chico de 13 años de edad, poseedor ojos color blanco que encantaba a las chicas que veían ese inusual color, su alborotada cabello blanco con tonos plateados que brillaban con la luz del sol le llegaba a los hombros y siempre estaba recogido en una coleta baja, era alguien reservado lo que lo hacía parecer el típico chico solitario y oscuro pero atractivo le daba fama de hombre soñado para las chicas, formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto y era de los mejores, formaba parte del club de música y era el que más sobresalía con las mejores notas musicales, lo que lo hacía muy reconocido en el colegio y aun potente imán de chicas, tanto que todos los años al pobre lo atosigaban (y obligaban) para que formara parte del show de talentos anual que organizaban en el colegio y siempre ganaba el primer lugar con uno de sus inolvidables conciertos

(Que estaba conformado por el grupo "rrbz" con sus amigos, butch en la guitarra eléctrica, boomer la batería, mitch guitarra, brick el bajo, blitz en el teclado y por último el de vocalista principal (siempre cambiaban y la mayoría de veces brick era el vocalista, lo único que jamás asían era darle el puesto de vocalista principal a su amigo Mitch ya que cantar… no era una de sus virtudes, lo hacía verdadera mente fatal…)

De una u otra forma los convencía para ayudarlo (de mala gana la mayoría de las veces, a sus amigos no les gustaba ese tipo de cosas) u obligaba a ayudarlo a ganar) y cada año ganaban, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya no le preocupaba los resultados él y sus amigos ganaban en todo… eran superiores…, su rostro siempre tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y descanteres (con esa actitud era más codiciado, y eso le encantaba entre más las rechazaba ellas menos se alejaban al contrario), usual mente se le veía aburrido o feliz pero desinteresado, y con una sonrisita perversa y de diversión por las múltiples bromas que ejercía casi todo el tiempo con sus amigos, enojado era de temer, tanto que sus ojos se volvían oscuros… con una simple llamada podía acabar con todo por lo que has trabajado en un dos por tres, siempre conseguía lo que quería (como todo niño mimado y mal criado), su familia era dueña de una famosa Compañía y numerosas fábricas de perfumes marca "black star" que era el nombre de la marca del producto que creaban (y ellos inventaron) y semanal mente su compañía y fabricas ganaban más dinero del que se pudieran imaginar (si esa era la marca más cara y reconocida, sin contar que masa la moda esta por su calidad superior y delicioso aroma) eso era mejor no meterse con él (ni con sus amigos ellos eran como su familia y nadie sometía con su familia sin sufrir la peor de las torturas… si te metías con uno te metías con los 6), con una cara picara o su usual sonrisa cínica, él era el que siempre disfrutaba en ver caer a sus enemigos (era muy rencoroso y vengativo, como sus amigos brick, butck, mitch, boomer y blitz también lo eran y mucho pero no tanto como el, tal vez butch, brick, blitz y mitch lo igualaban pero boomer no tanto ya que era el más "pasivo" de ellos, los más vengativos eran blitz, butch y mitch sin dudar lo, pero él y brick eran rencorosos y vengativos a la vez y eso los asían más peligrosos, a sus enemigos los destrozaban de un loso golpe, y seo… les gustaban y lo disfrutaban mucho, con sus bromas solo asían sus patéticas vidas más miserables, pero con sus verdaderas venganzas que no lo han hecho más de 2 veces en toda su joven vida… era mejor el infierno…) de todos los planes de tipo travesura que su grupo ejercía él siempre estaba adentro y no le importaba meterse en todos los problemas que ocasionaban ya que tenía un tipo de "inmunidad" junto a sus amigos por ser los más sobresalientes del colegio completo, mientras ellos sean los mejores… nadie podía tocarles un pelo…

 **Mitch Mitchelson** el extrovertido, un chico de 14 años de edad, de ojos de un profundo color negro verdadera mente intimidantes pero excitantes, su despeinado cabello marrón lo hacía ver peligroso y malo su forma de lucir su uniforme junto a su chaqueta de cuero lo hacía lucir como un chico verdadera mente peligros y atractivo, que además de ser fiestero y peleonero del grupo "los Rrbz" también era la mano derecha del capitán del equipo de futbol ( y su mejor amigo), equipo del cual también forma parte y uno de los mejores he impulsivos del equipo, en las materias no era el mejor

(pasaba las materias por puro milagro, es más para sus amigos era un completo misterio que pudiera siquiera pasar de año ya que no se molestaba en estudiar ni aprobar los exámenes ni mucho menos entregaba los trabajosa asignados, aunque no era tan raro el padre de Mitch Mitchelson el Señor Mitchelson era casi tan intimidante como el señor Him y lo suficiente mente rico para pagarle al director para que su único y adorado hijo pueda pasar el año sin problema alguno, el Señor Mitchelson aria cualquier cosa para ver a su único hijito feliz y sin preocupación alguna, sin saberlo el hombre estaba mal criando a su hijo…)

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que su padre le solucionara todos sus problemas (no importaba que tan insignificante, grave o estúpido fueran) escolares o de cualquier otro tipo que no se molestaba en tratar de pasar el año por el mismo ya que tenía el puesto asegurado y gracias a la fortuna y el cariño que le tenía su querido padre no se molestaba y siempre andaba despreocupado de los obstáculos de la vida, su rostro siempre tenía una expresión cínica o de enojo alguien con poca paciencia y siempre a la defensiva, usual mente se le veía burlón, con una sonrisa juguetona o pervertida (compartía la fama con butch de ser excesiva mente mujeriego) , enojado era de temer podía romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo uno por uno y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te mudaras al otro lado del mundo, a él le encantaba hacer las bromas siempre las disfrutaban en grande (el ayudaba a conseguir los materiales que se requerían para hacer las innumerables bromas sin restricción alguna, no había nada que él no pudiera conseguir con sus misteriosos contactos…)

Y **Blitz** **Nacksumoto** el bromista, un chico de 13 años de edad, que posee ojos de un bello color morado oscuro que fascinaba a las mujeres con ese bello color que se asemejaba a la joya amatista…, su cabello despeinado de color castaño oscuro le daba un aire de libertad y diversión que era bien recibido por las chicas, él era el chico bromista y juguetón del grupo "los Rrbz" también era parte del equipo de natación junto a su mejor amigo boomer y el 2 mejor del equipo, con buenas notas, era revoltoso y excesiva mente bromista, todos los días elegía una nueva víctima para sus preciadas bromas lo que lo hacía muy reconocido en el colegio (lo cual a le encantaba lo asían sentir orgulloso he invencible, lo mejor era que nunca lo atrapaban, sabía muy bien como esconder las huellas de "la escena del crimen") tanto que todos los años elegía a una única presa para hacerle una broma en el resto de jornada escolar y cada año su preciada víctima no duraba ni una semana completa aguantando las bromas he humillaciones siempre se cambiaban de colegio o se mudaban del país y eso le enojaba bastante, su objetivo era buscar la victima perfecta… una persona que aguantara cada una de sus bromas por todo 1 año completo para no aseárselas a los demás, pero… eso todavía no ha pasado y a él no le gustaba esperar…estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que se llenaba de ira al no encontrar al día siguiente al "elegido" para blanco preciso de sus bromas diarias y se desquitaba con el resto para des estresar se (asta a sus amigos les hacía una que otra bromita inofensiva para que su enojo y aburrimiento cesara)

(Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Porque tenía que hacer mínimo 1 broma diaria?, la verdad es que… Ni el mismo lo sabía… tal vez sea algo de familia y no culpaba que sus amigos que abecés lo consideraban raro, loco o anormal solo… era una necesidad inexplicable que lo incitaba a hacerlo, si… abecés hasta el mismo se consideraba una persona extraña pero no le tomaba la más mínima importancia, así él era feliz y así lo que querían…)

Su rostro siempre tenía una cara de emoción y burla combinado(lo que lo hacía aún más atractivo, esa actitud tan juguetona era sencilla mente irresistible), usual mente se le veía animado y de excelente humor (por sus bromas), enojado… podía convertir tu vida en un verdadero infierno no solo te hacia las peores y más crueles bromas que se podrían ocurrir si no que contrataba a personas para que investigaran todo sobre ti y buscaba la mejor manera en destruirte por completo (no te metal con el "bromista morado" que así lo hacen llamar ni con sus amigos o seres querido porque hay firmas tu propia sentencia…en resumen si querías una vida en paz mejor no hacer enojar a ninguno de ellos y mantenerse al margen para no tratar de llamar su atención), con una sonrisa traviesa o su usual sonrisa retorcida, cínica y juguetona (que hacia cuando una nueva broma se le ocurría), él era el encargado de dar nuevas ideas para que las bromas que hacían los "Rrbz" fueran inolvidables y también se encargaba de borrar cualquier evidencia que los involucrara en ellas, amaba hacer esas bromas con sus amigos, se divertían mucho… y lo mejor es que nadie se atrevía a siquiera inculparlos…

La primera y última vez que eso ocurrió fue por culpa de un chico nuevo, nerd he idiota (que ahora no recordaba el nombre) se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de nombrarlos a ellos con materiales sospechosos… (fue un milagro que no los descubrieran, desde ese momento fueron un poco más cuidadosos de quien los podía ver, y lograron que culparan al boca floja que se atrevió a inculparlos a ellos…, fue tan graciosos ver como lloraba y se humillaba para que le creyeran que él no había sido… al final no logro que el director le creyera y por consecuencia lo expulsaron del colegio junto con un tipo de "multa" de los padres del chico les toco pagar por los daños ocurridos por la "mini explosión" para después prohibirle la entrada definitiva a el colegio… que buenos tiempos aquellos) en ese tiempo tenían más o menos 9 años, ocurrió una "pequeña" inundación de un líquido **desconocido para la humanidad** viscoso color lila de olor putrefacto no apto para las personas

(Con decir que hasta el agua de alcantarilla olía mucho mejor, si… su amigo Mitch se había lucido la conseguir esa "especia" rara y desconocida como ingrediente extra para su "pequeño" experimento, desde hay decidieron que Mitch se encargaría de conseguir los materiales requeridos para las bromas que ejercieran, para que así fuera más seguro)

Lo hicieron en el coliseo (cuando verificaron que no había moros en la costa y el perímetro asegurado), cuando el líquido de procedencia toxica y desconocida (su apreciada invención con ayuda de sus amigos, se tardaron en crearla por no más de 3 días exactos, y valió completa mente la larga espera y elaboración) se dispersó por completo el suelo del coliseo (que era de mármol importado) quedo manchado y con residuos de ese pútrido olor y cada cilla de madera pulida y con cojines de plumas se pudrió por completo (tuvieron que remplazar el suelo del coliseo y comprar nuevos asientos), fue épico tuvieron 3 semanas de vacaciones mientras el colegio se encargaba de desinfectar el área afectada, el chico sufrió un accidente y al darle de alta al padre del chico "inesperada mente" le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en áfrica, desde allí nadie más se atrevió a ni siquiera pensar a serlo

Eran los Reyes del lugar…

El codiciado grupo de chicos se dirige a la cafetería (a petición de butch, mitch y blitz que querían comer algo), al llegar a la (inmensa) cafetería

Era amplia con barias mesas de cristal lo suficiente mente amplias para que cada respectivo grupo se sentara con sus… iguales, con sus respectivos manteles blancos y sus asientos de terciopelo, los cubiertos de plata (para cada alimento), un candelabro de cristal (traído desde parís), cortinas de terciopelo que adornaba las ventanas, las copas de cristal y las tazas de té importadas (para cada bebida), tenían un bufet que ofrecía los más deliciosos manjares que el dinero pudiera comprar, junto con los más ricos aperitivos que sus tan finos paladares estaban acostumbrados a saborear y las carnes, langosta, mariscos, pastas, etc… servidas eran preparadas solo por los mejores chef del mundo (¡PARECIA MAS UN RESTAURANTE 5 ESTRELLAS QUE SOLO UNA CAFETERIA ESCOLAR!), al entrar a la cafetería se instalaron en su respectiva mesa (que era la mejor de la cafetería, estaba en toda la mitad a la vista del resto, con la mejor iluminación, igual de cerca del bufet y el baño) butch, mitch y blitz al poner un pie dentro de la cafetería de inmediato fueron corriendo hacia el bufet como alma que lleva el diablo

Mientras tanto boomer, brick y black se sentaron en s mesa a esperar que los glotones de sus amigos volvieran con bandejas repletas de comida

por eso no se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo cuando a las 5 minutos después blitz llego con una bandeja de plata llena de gelatina de uva, cereal con yogur de mora, un plato lleno de fruta picada, jugo de naranja, unas tostadas con mermelada de durazno, unas galletas de vainilla y un par de huevos fritos con tocino

detrás del venia butch con otra bandeja de plata que tenía encima un plato con una torre de hockeys con miel encima y crema batida adornado con una cereza, un vaso de leche, un gran trozo de tarta de limón, unas salchichas y unos huevos revueltos

y después lo venía siguiendo Mitch que tenía 2 bandejas en cada mano en la mano derecha la bandeja tenía 3 grandes trozos de pizzas de salami,(demasiada) carne asada, puré de papas, salchichas asadas, huevos revueltos con mucho tocino frito, una montaña de waffles con miel, unas tostadas con mantequilla, un capuchino exprés y una manzana, en la otra bandeja tenía un gran trozo de pastel de naranja, otro de tarta de manzana, otro de pastel de fresa con crema, una gran malteada de chocolate, un plato de galletas con a requipe, una taza de chocolate caliente, y un plato repleto de malvaviscos

A boomer le dio indigestión en solo ver cuanta comida eran capas de comer esos 3 animales que tenía por amigos…

El pobre de black se le revolvió el estómago y casi vomita del asco al ver la combinación de alimentos que ingerían esos 3 con tanta rapidez (pero mucho más Mitch el sí que comía como una verdadera bestia, no entiende como no engorda ni se enferma, y abecés cree que no lo alimentan en su casa para que comiera de esa manera en el colegio)

y por ultimo brick… mí se inmuto por la cantidad exagerada de alimento consumido por su hermano y sus 2 amigos pero prefirió ver a otro lado antes de que vomitara hay mismo por asco para el (y estaba seguro que para muchos más) era un completo misterio en cómo podían estar tan esbeltos ese trio si comían como si no hubiera un mañana per lo que mas le impresionaba es que ellos nunca se hallan enfermado por la cantidad de comida ingerida si el en solo verla se le revolvían las tripas, al girar su cabeza y tratar de buscar algo que lo distraiga su mirada se fija en 3 misteriosas sombras que traspasaban el muro sin el más mínimo problema, que separaba el colegio del exterior, eso le llama demasiado la atención (y para que algo le llámela atención a Brick Him es un verdadero milagro), sin perder el tiempo se excusa con sus amigos y le ordena a sus hermanos que lo acompañaran a ninguna parte en especial, sin poner resistencia butch (que fue el primero en terminar de devorar toda su bandeja de comida) se paró y cogió al boomer del brazo para que le levantara con más rapidez mientras que black, mitch, y blitz se miraron mutua mente y se encogieron de hombros restándoles importancia a la rara actitud de los Him y solo se quedaron hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa sin prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor

Brick guía a sus hermanos hacia la dirección que tomaron esas extrañas sombras y sin miedo ni importancia fue tras ellas seguido de sus hermanos que ya se dieron cuenta del objetivo de su hermano

Al parecer una de esas "sombras" se dio cuenta de sus presencias y les indico a las otras 2 que tomaran caminos separados, y así lo hicieron las 3 sombras en un rápido movimiento se separaron y brick le dio la orden a sus hermanos para que hicieran lo mismo

Cada uno tomo diferentes caminos persiguiendo a una respectiva figura…

brick decidió seguir a la sombra que dio la orden de separarse que siguió su escape derecho

Butch siguió a la sombra que corrió del lado izquierdo

Y boomer a la que corrió al lado derecho

Al parecer este día sería **más interesante de lo que pensaron…**

 **Continuara…**

Jejeje n.n siempre lo dejo en la mejor parte :3 hasta yo misma me deje con las ganas ¿QUIENES SERAN ESAS MISTERIOSAS SOMBRAS? *3*… ni yo misma lo se T.T mi conciencia es muy mala T3T

Y sé que se preguntaran ¿Dónde está? Puessss ella está afilando al señor hacha para que las torturas que me haga sean más "placenteras" para ella n.n, ahora si me disculpan me encenderé mientas ella está distraída :D y no es una huida prefiero el término "retirada estratégica para mi propio bienestar" n.n

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO *u* gracias por todosss los reviews me hacen muy feliz, pero… la verdad hoy estoy algo triste u.u, neee pero no tiene importancia n.n gracias a:

 **Laura249:** Y YO A TI TOKAYA también te extrañe y muchoooo TToTT, jejeje ali-chan es muy divertida n.n me emociona que te puedas llevar bien con mi conciencia ;D, ya eres parte de mis bff n.n, mi pareja favorita son los azulitos *u*, en face salgo como "Laura Alba" perooo por si acaso me podrías por favor dar tu face también? *3* yo me muero por hablar con tigo

 **Amako-chan:** Me alegro mucho onee-chan es un regalo por la espera n.n DEVEDAD ESTAS ORGULLOSA? TTOTT BUAAAAA QUE DICHA y tenemos la misma altura -3-, neeee onee-chan me haces sonrojar n/n ahora me siento más roja que la gorra de brick, e-enserio onee-cha? Pa-para mí? NO LO MEREZCO TTOTT me siento tan poco como para que me des semejante regalo *aura depresiva* solo siento que no lo merezco, y es m-muy difícil escoger T3T p-pero siento tanta emoción por leer "algo asi como una familia" onee-chan *.* te deseo mucha suerte n.n

 **Nicolet divine light:** Nicole-chan eso ni se pregunta CRARO QUE SE ENCUENTRAN y eso ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo ewe, aunque le suplique mi conciencia no lo ara le divierte demasiado es una sádica de lo peor y a mí me toca aguantar esta condena u.u, y a mí me hace feliz hablar con tigo siento no haberte hablado es que estoy con el colegio y me dio la virosis mi mama cree que puede ser el SICA (¿? Así se escribirá?) Ya sabes la nueva virosis esa, tranquila me alegra que te haya gustado n-n y que dejaras reviews, AME EL CHAPTER 22 TE LICISTE *u*muy bueno lo ame *3*

 **Lea the fox:** Tu cress lea-chan?... TTOTT LO SIENTO TIENES RAZON SOY MUY MALA, MALA, MALA MALA, MALA *aura depresiva* soy una mala persona PERDON NO LO QUERIA HACER es solo que les quería dar la linda sorpresa de 2 chapters después de la eterna espera T3T lo siento entiendo si estas molesta con migo pero no me podía contactar con tigo ni nada ya que no te puedo mandar mensaje privado, ni tengo tu número, ni correo, ni nada de nada pero si quieres te puedo dar mi número de teléfono p-para que me llame s-si? S-solo si quieres (3012699622) pero si estás muy enojada con migo lo entiendo lea-chan discúlpame por favor, si… dexter es detestable *puchero enojado* pero lo necesito para algo importante que sé que le encantara a las lectoras :D y d-dime es l-lo suficiente mente largo? Fue lo mejor que pude hacer siento si no es suficiente JURO QUE ME ESFORCE T.T

 **Karla Mizuki:** un regalo por la espera n.n 2 chapsters los publique el mismo día ME ALEGRA SABER ESO *3* amo tus fanfics Karla-chan ¡BOOMER ES MIO! Yo lo amo mas, Him seguirá siendo un bastardo hasta el día en el que se valla al infierno, de Bellum sabrás todo lo necesario el próximo capitulo n.n me encargare de eso personal mente, yo me encargare que esas flores sean para nustras chicas favoritas O ME DEJO DE LLAMAS MANIACA MUAJAJA, mi conciencia te ayudara con eso e.e ella es muy sádica también, tu nariz no miente T.T NO DIRE MAS!, me leíste la mente ERES UNA BRUJA O.O, Dexter será como un dolor de muelas para brick pero no quiere decir que butch y mi bello y sensual boomer la tendrán tan fácil ewe, are que besen el suelo por donde caminen las chicas *suspiro* sin mi conciencia aquí me toca ocupar su lugar o sus torturas serán peores u.u

 **Dickory:** Si me matas no habrá continuación *cara indignada* y… sé que me adoras no serias capas de dañarme u.u, me alegra que te haya gustado ME HACEMUY FELIZ

 **Sonia Maria797:** ENCERIO LO CRESS? QUE BUENO no sabía si era lo suficiente mente bueno para ser una venganza rowdy n.n un peso menos, pobre de ti u.u no entiendo porque la mayoría de adultos son tan amargados *suspiro*, las afortunadas las conocerás en el próximo capítulo de esta historia! :D te mando y deseo la mejor de las suertes y un enorme abrazo y beso psicológico!


	9. Chapter 9:UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!

Chapter 9: **UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!**

HOLIS MIS LECTORES n.n seré breve si, si lo se me tarde mucho y sé que más de uno me quiere matar uno que otro secuestrare me para torturarme y que actualice más rápido -3- abecés pueden ser tan crueles… pero bueno! Aquí está la conti y sé que les va a fascinar *u* o eso espero n.n disfruten la lectura… le doy gracias al fanfic "¿quieres ser mi pingüino?" escrito por StraYMelody que me dio animos he inspiración para hacer esto n.n muchas gracias! y les dedico lo que escribí

 **ESTE CHAPTER SE LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDA Y ADORADA "ALI-CHAN"!** Un saludo a su conciencia Alex-kun y a mi amiga Sara (los extraño mucho T-T y rezo porque tocaya no mate algún día a Alex-kun y que Sara no la mate o se lastime SE ME CUIDAN MUCHO Y PORFAVOR NO PELLEN MUCHO EN MIETERNA AUSENCIA) espero que te gusto hice este chapter pensando en tu pareja favorita n.n los rojitos :3 ojala te guste…

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE : atención el lector o lectora n.n que me haga el siguiente favor podrá darle una orden a esta escritora *me señalo a mí misma estilo chibi* claro que depende de lo que sea y solo si veo que lo puedo hacer e.e tengo mis límites y yo le avisare al ganador que piense otra cosa, además de la orden que esa persona me haga yo le dedicare un chapter de mi fanfic n.n y tratare de que sea de los más largos *3* qué tal? Sé que a más de uno le interesa n.n bueno como seaaa el favor es ayudarme a encontrar un fanfic es que hace mucho lo estoy buscando y nada que lo encuentro se dé que se trata mas no recuerdo como se llamaba TTOTT y no recuerdo si era PPG o PPGZ pero uno de esos es y puede que alguno de ustedes lo conozca yo les diré de que se trata y ustedes por medio de los hermosos reviews me darán nombres de fanfics estilo PPGZ o PPG parecidos a lo siguiente que les diré les cuento… las chicas son acusadas de brujería cruel mente y por consecuencia las queman, los chicos RRB o RRBZ son algo así como sacerdotes o monjes o algo por el estilo n.n el punto es que ellos estaban a favor de que las quemen ya que eran tentación, que tenían que ver con el demonio o un montón de cosas que no entendí e3e la cosa es que las chicas "renacen" por así decirlo para vengarse de los que las condenaron a la hoguera cruel mente y se unen para poder hacer su cometido. Muy bien! Cual quiera que sepa de una fanfic conocido a ese fanfic SEA VIEN RECIVIDO yo leeré los nombres de los fanfics que ustedes me den y el que sea yo lo avisaré cuando eso pase además de eso le daré mi agradecimiento sincero y lo pondré en primera plana del chapter que estará dedicado a esa persona n.n jejeje soy una mujer de palabra y aquí está la prueba que lo dejo escrito en mi primer y santo fanfic! MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS ENTRE MAS NOMBRES DE FANFIC QUE USTEDES CREAN QUE SE PARESCAN MAS PROBAVILIDADES TIENES DE GANAR n.n así que mucha suerte y DISFRUTEN DE EL CHAPTER :3 **

Nos leemos abajito :3…

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

Cada uno tomo diferentes caminos persiguiendo a una respectiva figura…

Brick decidió seguir a la sombra que dio la orden de separarse que siguió su escape derecho

Butch siguió a la sombra que corrió del lado izquierdo

Y boomer a la que corrió al lado derecho

Al parecer este día sería **más interesante de lo que pensaron…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mansión Him…**

En esa inmensa mansión, con extensos pasillos y paredes llenas de pinturas hechas solo por los pintores más famosos, decoradas con estantes con esculturas hechas por manos expertas, en una de las múltiples habitaciones de ese solitario lugar (más exacta mente en la habitación de los señores de la casa) se encontraba tendida en la cama matrimonial con sabanas de ceda color plata y almohadas rellenas de plumas blancas una hermosa mujer esbelta y bien dotada, peli roja con expresivos ojos color azul, vestida con una bata de dormir de seda color vino mirando hacia ningún punto definido por la ventana de cristal que estaba al lado de la alcoba que compartía con su marido, y le daba una agradable vista hacia su preciado jardín de rosas…

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la presencia de la ama de llaves que acababa de entrar a su dormitorio con una bandeja de plata llena de medicamentos que se tenía que tomar por lo enferma que se encontraba en esos momentos y otra mucama que la acompañaba con su desayuno

-Mi señora…-llamo con vos suave el ama de llaves una mujer de 56 años de edad vestida con los típicos trajes de servidumbre su cabello era castaño y canoso, y sus ojos verde lima tenían ojeras por culpa de la vejes y es cansancio pero era feliz en su trabajo

-Ya se fueron mis niños a su escuela?-pregunta aun mirando la ventana Bellum con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro

-Si mi señora, los señoritos se fueron hace poco-dice esperanzada la mujer esperando que hablando del tema de los señoritos le sacara aunque sea una sonrisa, todos los que trabajaban allí odiaban ver a la señora tan enferma y triste…

-Me alegro-dice Bellum aun sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

-l-le trajimos su favorito-dice la mucama que hasta ahora se había quedado callada pero como no quería ver a su jefa así de desdichada quiso cambiar el tema, la mucama era una muchacha de 25 años de edad con cabello largo y negro recogido en una trenza y ojos igual mente negros

-Gracias… que amables-dice afín dirigiendo su mirada a las 2 mujeres y dedicándoles una sonrisa cansada pero reconfortante y sincera, las 2 mujeres pudieron suspirar más calmadas al ver la sonrisa de su señora y pusieron marcha para empezar a darle su medicina y su desayuno

-Hoy mis hijos me presentaran a mis futuras nueras-dice recuperando el ánimo Bellum al terminar de comer y capta la atención de las 2 mujeres que le hacen compañía-quiero que todo sea perfecto, no quiero causar una mal primera impresión a esas niñas-dice sonriendo con ganas-así que quedan encargadas para que todo salga de maravilla-dice mirando suplicante a las 2 mujeres que solo tragan duro- prepararemos una merienda en el jardín y luego una cena espectacular… quiero que todo salga de lo mejor y quien mejor que ustedes para que me ayuden en la tarea, también necesitare de su ayuda para arreglarme y vestirme para verme deslumbrante para mis invitadas aun no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo… sigo algo débil-dice bellum sin dejar protestar a las pobre mujeres que empiezan a sudar frio y silo pueden asentir y prometiéndole a la débil y frágil mujer que todo saldrá de lo mejor

Se retiran con una leve reverencia deseándole un buen día a su señora y cada una coge las bandejas bacías y se dirigen hacia la cocina… que Dios se apiade de sus pobres almas si algo llegaba a salir mal, este pensamiento las hiso estremecer y se dirigieron para hablar con todos los empleados para que todo esté listo a la llegada de los señoritos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En la persecución con Brick…**

Ya estaba en una muy corta distancia (demasiada para el gusto de nuestro misterioso personaje), y por lo que pudo divisar fue una cinta de color rojo amarrada en la muñeca de su "presa" y se fija que le gana en la altura lo que le dio a entender 2 cosas: o era un niño delincuente o un ladrón enano

Este al darse cuenta de su mirada y como lo estudiaba mientras lo perseguían provoca que aumente aún más la huida y se maldijo así mismo la misteriosa figura por subestimar a su seguidor, si tan solo lo hubiera perdido a la primera no estuviera en esta absurda persecución, y pensar que se dejó convencer tan fácil mente! y ahora tenía que correr como criminal en fuga del chico de gorra roja que le sacaba no más de 2 años de edad y le superaba de altura por lo menos una cabeza… simple mente perfecto! y para colmo se da cuenta que casi le alcanza o ya le va a alcanzar, debe pensar en algo y rápido!

¿Cómo pasaron de conocer personal mente a sus enemigos y sus futuras víctimas a huir de ellos como si hubieran cometido un delito?... aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad ya que infiltrarse en una propiedad privada de riquillos sin autorización siendo menores de edad y sin un adulto a su cargo ya era considerado como "vandalismo", y eso que todo paso hace solo un par de horas atrás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **4 horas atrás…**

Después del incesante llanto que cada una tuvo, la atmosfera de tristeza se transformó en un silencio leve mente incomodo… que al transcurso de los minutos se convirtió en un ambiente muy incomodo

Ninguna sabía que decir o que hacer después de sacar toda la tristeza, como si al sacar la tristeza en cada lágrima sacaran sus ideas o palabras

Sedusa fue la primera que no pudo soportar tal incomodo silencio incomodo, así que con un leve rubor en las mejillas (por la vergüenza que la hayan visto llorar) y los ojos algo hinchados se levantó y les entrego la bolsa de compras a la mayor, se excusó y trato de irse lo más indiferente posible, pero no pudo del todo y se marchó dejando a las 3 niñas completa mente solas y confundidas

Momoko reviso las bolsas de compras que tenían **huevos, pan, mermelada, leche, cereal, zanahorias, tomates, azúcar, etc…** guardo todo lo que pudo en el mini refrigerador que poseía el camerino y el resto lo dejo en el estante, luego de eso se bañaron y se vistieron 3 vestidos ligeros para estar en casa, los vestidos les llegaban a la mitad del muslo, no tenían mangas y cuello en "V", eran de una tela fina, suave y de color negro, perfecto para su luto que empezaba desde hoy, momoko se colocó unas sandalias negras, kaoru sus tenis y miyako zapatillas blancas, cada una se peinó a su manera y al terminar de arreglarse se sentaron en el sofá y se sirvieron un plato de cereal con leche y comieron tranquila mente, ninguna dijo nada hasta que Kaoru decidió habar

-y…que tienes planeado para hoy momo?-pregunta con esperanza Kaoru fijando su vista a momoko la cual deja de comer en ese momento y le devuelve la mirada a Kaoru

-pues… la verdad nada-dice calmada para volver su mirada a su plato de cereal que ahora le parece que está más rico que nunca y empieza a comerlo más lenta mente

-NADA!?-gritan sorprendidas miyako y kaoru

Momoko trataba de ignorar a toda costa las miradas inquietas de sus amigas y cada vez que tragaba se metía otra cucharada de cereal a la boca para no tener que hablar

Eso fue lo que arto a kaoru y en un rápido movimiento cogió el tazón de cereal de momoko y lo puso en la mesa como a los otros

-ahora si-dice mientras se giraba hacia momoko-Habla!-exige de forma demandante echa una fiera por haber tomado esas medidas

-Bien… NO SE ME OCURRE NADA entienden? N-A-D-A! estoy bloqueada no sé qué demonios me pasa para que no se me ingenie algo para iniciar nuestra venganza!-dice exaltada y fuera de si momoko que al terminar de hablar se reprocha asi misma por ser tan inútil

-momo, clama…-dice miyako tratando de consolar la-tal vez a kao o a mí se nos pueda ocurrir algo, verdad kao?-dice miyako dirigiendo su mirada hacia la nombrada que solo atina a asentir con una sonrisa maquiavélica, y las 3 comenzaron a pensar con cabeza fría

Después de 20 minutos de martirio comiéndose las cabezas para que se les ocurriera algo a Kaoru se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de conocer al enemigo en persona, claro que momoko se opuso rotunda mente al principio, pero las suplicas de la rubia y la morena bastó para convencerla (y se arrepiente por ello)

Buscaron algo para pasar desapercibidos y encontraron (después de 5 minutos) una especie de disfraz ninja de color negro y optaron por eso ya que era eso o trajes de bailarinas súper cortas, apretadas y con lentejuelas

Miyako encontró unas pelucas y cada una se las puso, las 3 pelucas eran de color café y lo suficiente mente cortas para hacerse pasar por niños (como momoko no estaba acostumbrada a usar pelucas tan cortas fue una lucha para esconder su larga melena anaranjada, aunque no estaban muy seguras de que la peluca aguantara escondiendo ese largo cabello por mucho, solo esperan que lo necesario), el otro problemita fue que no pudieron encontrar lentes de contacto así que no tuvieron de otra que abstenerse a no colocarse he irse sin ellas y ser súper cuidadosas

Momoko uso la laptop de sedusa (n/a: que por alguna extraña razón que no tiene nada que tener con migo n.n estaba en una de las bolsas de compras) y encontró la escuela de los hermanos Him, junto con la dirección, también descubrieron que era la más costosa y exclusiva de todo Tokio y que solo riquillos con "talento" pueden aspirar a entrar

También que era suma mente difícil conseguir una beca para entrar y que nadie (per el momento) la ha podido conseguir, esto le sonó a reto a las 3 niñas, se miraron cómplices con una sonrisa y asintieron con la cabeza, luego de que volvieran de su entre comillas misión, hablarían de ello

La escuela se llamaba "Stars and Wealthy tokyo" nombre ridículo si les preguntabas a ellas y estaba a más o menos 3 horas de donde ellas estaban

Con sumo cuidado salieron del camerino y se dirigieron a la entrada del bar para poder colarse al autobús hacia su destino

Se las ingeniaron para que el conductor no las notaran y para llegar y no ser vistas por la (inútil) seguridad ni por las (cantidad exagerada de) cámaras de seguridad que tenía ese maldito lugar (Que era esto una escuela de riquillos o un reformatorio de máxima seguridad?) al llegar al inmenso muro que separaba a la escuelita de niñitos mimados de la plebe (o exterior) se lo volaron sin problema alguno

No saben ni como o en qué momento un grupito de críos las empezaron a perseguir en el momento en que pisaron el interior de ese inmenso lugar, con la mirada les indico que se separaran para ganar terreno y poder perderlos (valla error) y lo que género que ahora cada una tuviera a uno de esos hijos de papi persiguiéndolas como si estuvieran jugando "corre que te alcanzo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ahora…**

Estaba corriendo como en un maratón y ese niñato no parecía cansarse y mucho menos aburrirse ¿!PERO QUE MIERDA COMEN ESTOS RIQUILLO¡? ¡ESTA A PUNTO DE ALCANSARLA! Piensa con desesperación nuestro personaje

En un rápido y ágil movimiento Brick (como ve que esta lo suficiente cerca) lo toma del ante brazo y lo jala algo brusco hacia él y como los 2 estaban corriendo demasiado rápido brick no alcanzo a frenar cuando sin querer el "ladrón enano" cuando lo jalo a él este giro por inercia y se golpeó con su fuerte pecho, eso provoca que los 2 pierdan el equilibrio y empiecen a rodar por la grama casi abrasados ya que brick no lo había soltado, después de algunas vueltas y uno que otro golpe Brick quedo encima de ese desconocido enmascarado, se le cayó la gorra en el trayecto y la tenía a un metro de él, esto generaba que su cabellera anaranjada y rebelde este completa mete libre y se mecieran al compás del viento, ambas piernas las tenía flexionadas a cada lado de las caderas de si "prisionero" y sus brazos estaban extendidos a cada lado de los hombros de su presa, lo que los ponían en una situación muy comprometedora

Genial, SIMPLE MENTE GENIAL primero la absurda persecución que nos hiso perder tiempo valioso y ahora este está encima mío ¿SE PUEDE PONER PEOR?-piensa muy nerviosa y enojada momoko

Mientras que brick solo puede contemplar los exquisitos ojos color rosa de esta persona… ve que una pequeña hebra de color naranja brillante sale leve mente de la máscara estilo ninja (si no estaba mal) de su prisionero y solo puede pensar en quitársela para poder ver al fin su rostro, con una mano inmoviliza las manos del misterioso sujeto y con la otra la retira del suelo para poder quitar le esa mascara, ve que el sujeto se sacude de manera brusca para poder zafarse de él y que no le vea el rostro puede ver el miedo en sus ojos y eso lo incita más a hacer su cometido

Se la quita de un tiros y esto genera que algo salga volando color marrón (la pobre peluca que no aguanto tanto ajetreo) pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, lanzó la máscara al aire sin importarle en donde carajos callera, su vista se dirige para ver el misterioso rosto y ante sus ojos encuentra… una… niña…una niña?... UNA NIÑA!?... y no una niña común sino una niña hermosa de bellos y exóticos ojos rosa, se v años menor que el por lo que su estatura es menor, la piel que se ve suave al tacto y largos cabellos naranjas que brillaban con el sol y se mecían al compás del viento, si esto era un sueño QUE NADIE LO DESPIERTE

Esto es un pesadilla,-pensaba muy preocupada momoko viendo asustada como ese chico de ojos carmín la miraba como si fuera una criatura exótica y rara lo cual la inquietaba y mucho-si… esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, **UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!**

 **Continuara…**

 **¡UN SALUDO LLENO DE ALEGRIA A MELANIE OROZCO! espero que te haya gustado mi chapter LO HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO n.n y tu sueño es una orden para mi :3 espero no haberte decepcionado con mi chapter T-T y ojala nos leamos pronto**

 **Karla-chan:** Si BOOMER ES MIO *O* y butch es tuyo :3 me parece bien (mi conciencia: NO ESTOT CASADA, NO SOY SEÑORA *grita hecha una fiera*) n-no lo dijo con esa intención conciencia p-por favor cálmate, si MUCHOS CELOS EN EL PROCCIOMO CAPITULO *u* me encargare de eso :D nos leemos muy pronto n.n AUN ESPERO LA CONTI DE PIRATAS TTOTT te deseo mucha suerte y nos leemos pronto

 **Sonia María 797:** Mi cafetería es una estafa T-T lo dejan a una más pobre, SI los chicos son tan perfectos *u* boomer es mío e3e quédate con brick o con butch PERO BOOMR ES MIO, saludos y y espero que te guste este chapter n.n jejeje nos leemos pronto

 **Anina8:** AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTIII ojala disfrutes n.n me alegra ver nuevos lectores T3T espero que te guste! :3 nos leemos

 **Amako-onee-chan:** WAAAAHH sobrinito? Que adorable :3 me lo saludas n.n yo adoro a los niños y más si son pequeños mis amigas envidian mi paciencia :3 ESTAS ORGULLOSA? Qué alivio u.u Me alegro mucho n.n ya pasaran años muy pronto *3*y yo espero la conti de "no es tan fácil" yo quiero el ramo de miya-chan T-T mi hermoso y sensual boomer no estará más soltero *lloro estilo chibi*, ME SUPER ENCANTO Y EMOCIONO CON EL ALMA MI REGALO MUCHAS GRACIAS ONEE-CHAN ERES LA MAS MARAVILLOSA HERMANA MAYOR DE TODAS! TE QUIERO MUCHO *3*, jejeje n/n gracias aunque no creo que sea "grandiosa" la tuya si que lo es eres mi ídolo onee-chan te leeo muy pronto

 **Laura249:** SI que lo hacemos n.n el trio de oro, no sabes cómo te extraño a ti tocaya a Nicole-chan, a ali-chan, alex-kun y a sara T3T quiero que sepas que yo jamás las voy a olvidar y que espero que estén muy bien! (no mates a alex-kun e3e siento pena en no poder defenderlo y dejarle todo a sara TAMBIEN DILE QUE LA EXTRAÑO MUCHO n.n) nos leemos luego espero que te guste el chapter :3(mi conciencia: DEJA LA BOBADA QUE LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE TU TOCAYA Y YO AGAMOS SUFRIR AL PEDOFILO DE ALEX EL BORRO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ hola tanto tiempo sin torturar *ojos de psicópata* espero que lo hallas torturado el doble por mi partida HASLO SUFRIR POR LAS 2 MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA) u.u nunca cambia… bueno se nota que no solo yo te extraña n.n ella te extraña también y quiere torturar personas con tigo de forma sádica n.n *escalofrió* nos leemos pronto!

 **Ali-chan:** MI QUERIDA ALI-CHAN! Espero que te guste tu chapter n.n no sabes cómo me reconforta el saber que te dejo en suspenso ewe pues… te equivocaste n.n las sombras si son ellas n.n te sorprende? Eso espero! Qué bueno que este en favoritos *3* ojala que te guste y me saludas a alex-kun y a mi adorada sara :3 diles que los quiero mucho y los extraño y ATI TAMBIEN TE DEDICO ESTE CHAPTER CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y ESPERO QUE LO HALLAS DISFRUTADO! Nos leemos muy pronto y se me cuidan los 3 n.n

 **Nicole-chan:** ME DA MUCHA ALEGRIA DE QUE TE GUSTE MI CHAPTER, tratare de leer tu fanfic los mejores amigos completo para que te pongas feliz -3- are el esfuerzo! Por cierto BUEN TRABAJO CON TU OTRO FANFIC ME DEJASTE PASMADA MUJER!C MIYA-CHAN EMBARAZADA Y DE MI BELLO Y SENSUAL BOOMER O.O me dejaste en shock espero que te guste mi cap n.n nos leemos luego

 **Lea-chan:** ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI CHAPTER n.n nos leemos pronto

 **Dickory:** GRACIAS DIAS TTOTT viviré un poco más… espero que te guste n.n nos leemos

 **Betsy garcia:** Me emociona mucho el ver a nuevas lectoras VIENVENIADA A ESTE INTENTO DE FANFIC n.n espero que te siga gustando y nos leemos muy pronto

 **Neild3469:** GRACIAS QUE LINDO LEER NIUEVOR REVIEWS DE NUEVOS LECTORES q alegría TTuTT espero de todo corazón que te guste mi chapter y que nos leamos pronto n.n

 **MLPKangel:** O.O TTOTT LO SIENTO! DISCULPAME PORFAVOR NO FUE MI INTENCION (mi conienia: ves que tenia razón? MUAJAJAJAJAJ AMO TU FORMA DE PENSAR MLPKangel QUE MAQUIABELICA MENTE DELICIOSO PIENSAS! TU Y YO NOS ENTEDEREMOS MUY MUY BIEN *sonrisa maquiavélica*) hay por dios u.u se despertó el demonio en realidad no actualiso desde enero n.n y fueron 2 chapters a la ves el 7 y el 8, por favor respira no quiero que te ahogues con tu saliva T-T DISFRUTA ESTE CHAPTER :D NOS LEEMOS PORONTO

 **Yolotsin Xochitl:** jejeje lo acepto exagere pero me justifico! No lo quería hacer a base a la visa real -3- gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando mi fanfic n.n gracias por la bienvenida y espero q nos leamos pronto

 **.969300:** MUCHAS GRACIAS SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI TTOTT me da tanta dicha que te guste TuT espero que sigas pensando asi! Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REWIS *3* fue maravilloso ESPERO QUE NOS LEAMOS PRONTO Y DISFRUTA DE EL CHAPTER!

 **Melanie Orosco:** HOLA! n.n me da alegría que te guste y TRANQUILA CONTINUARE HASTA QUE SE TERMINE ES UNA PROMESA Y YO LAS CUMPLO! Tu sueño es una orden para esta simple y novata escritora *reverencia estilo chibi*espero que te guste la conti y que nos leamos pronto y déjame decirte que de todos los reviews el tuyo fue el que más me gusto yo AMO hacer feliz a las personas n.n


End file.
